Someone To Save Me
by Elm Treigh
Summary: When a new girl arrives at Waverly Place & Dean seems to know her, Alex feels a little threatened.Until she finds the new girl has a secret of her own.Problem is Alex dunno wut to do w/the new info.She enlists Justin to help her, but will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**DISLAIMER: I do NOT own Wizard's Of Waverly Place or its characters. Those rights belong to Disney and associates. I am NOT making any monetary profit from this.**

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic, so please be gentle. Or at least pretend to be gentle. I am still new in the ways of this site, so bare with me because I'm still learning. Now, I'm not used to complete strangers reading what I write, or reviewing what I write. So, if you have something bad to say, go for it! I can take it! But I hope everyone likes this fanfic because I will be working really hard to make it good. Well, here goes! (Title is temporary, by the way...)**

**Someone To Save Me**

**Elm Treigh**

**1.**

She could barely see the two chestnut caskets laying six feet under before her, through the blur of the rain and the tears that were streaming down her cheeks to her chin; dripping all the way down to the soggy, muddy ground, joining the rain that seemed to taunt her.

It fit how she was feeling. The intense, downpour of the rain crashing onto the umbrella's of those there, slamming onto the caskets, and smashing the roses. It was angry. The rain was falling in huge spurts of anger. Yes. It fit how she felt perfectly. Despair. Anger. Destructive. As if Mother Nature felt what she was feeling. As if the universe empathized with her agony and decided to showcase her pain the only way it knew how, by creating a small storm to torture the bystanders. Have them feel, see, how she was feeling.

She wiped the tears from her eyes furiously, trying her best to compose herself. She disliked crying, so much. It always made her eyes red and puffy, followed by a headache that was difficult to get rid of. But it was her only release. Its not like she could scream to the high heavens, and accuse them of her pain. She just couldn't believe they left her. She was alone. No one to watch her. No one to shelter her, to love her, or to comfort her pain. No one to tell her that what she was feeling was normal. That it would go away one day. That time would heal everything. No. She was alone. They left her.

How could they? She thought angrily. How could they leave her? Go somewhere where she couldn't follow? How could they be so irresponsible? How could they allow themselves to die? To get killed? Didn't they know that she still needed them? That she wasn't ready to live the rest of her life without them? That she's lost without them? Who was going to protect her? Who was she going to go to when she was in trouble? Who was going to sing her to sleep when she had a nightmare? Who was going to sneak snacks into her room when she was upset? Who was she going to go to for advice? For insight? Who was going to help her get ready for a date? Who was going to be there to intimidate that date? She still had a lot to learn. How could they leave her?!

If only they hadn't walked through that park so late. If only they had just gone straight home after their special night, rather than taking a moonlit stroll through the park. Sure, it was a romantic gesture; a moonlit walk through the park and enjoying one another's company. But had they gone straight home, then maybe they wouldn't have been mugged and her dad wouldn't have had to defend his wife against the mugger and the mugger wouldn't have had a reason to panic and shoot them. Then they wouldn't have bled to death that night, while the mugger escaped with their belongings because no one was within ear shot to hear the blast of the gun. Their bodies were found the next day. Pale, still, with a pool of dry blood surrounding their cold bodies.

If only.

Those two, seemingly small, words would haunt her for the rest of her life. As will the pictures the police showed her, so that she could identify the bodies of her parents. She will have nightmares of the images forever. Nightmares of her parents, just to wake up and remember they were not there. They will never be there again. It would be a life without her mom to sing her back to sleep from the nightmare. A life without her dad to sneak snacks into her room to comfort her. A life with out her parents. She was beginning to lose her strength, her self control, when she remembered that unfortunate fact.

Crying silently at her parents burial service was shameful enough. She felt she was showing weakness. She wasn't about to show how deep her pain was by breaking down. She wasn't about to show vulnerability to these strangers. Strangers to her. Friends to her parents. She briefly looked around at the strangers. They were such an eclectic group. All of different shapes and sizes; all of different backgrounds and personalities. They were huddled together, keeping one another warm, and comforting each other for losing a dear friend. Clearly, she didn't know her parents as well as she had thought. And now she'll never have that chance.

Her parents were dead. They left her. That was a fact. The only family she had in California were her parents. That was another fact. What was she going to do now? That was the question.

She felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She stared at the hand, blindly. It was a large, manicured hand. She wasn't in the mood to be consoled by one of her parent's friends. They seemed afraid to approach her before. She didn't want their sympathy, anyway. She wanted the warmth of a family. She wanted to see her father's reassuring smile. She wanted the warmth of her mother's arms. She wanted her parents back!

"Carmen Maria Santiago?" the hands owner asked. Carmen nodded. "I'm Ms. Libowics. I'm a Social Worker. I was assigned to your case." She said.

Carmen shrugged off the woman's hand and turned to face her. She was a case now, was she? She stared at the woman, Ms. Libowics, awaiting more information.

Ms. Libowics shifted in her stance, uncomfortably. "Er... Why don't we get out of this rain? Go somewhere where we can discuss where you'll be staying?" She offered.

Where she'll be staying? Huh. She should find a new home, shouldn't she? She supposed it would be a foster home she was to be sent to. She waved her hand in front of her, indicating an 'after-you' gesture to Ms. Libowics. Ms. Libowics nodded once and began walking toward a black car, pulling up the collar of her coat. The wind had begun to pick up, while the rain still poured. Another reason to believe the universe was showing what Carmen was feeling. She wanted the Social Worker to feel uncomfortable because that was how she knew she was going to feel when they were alone, discussing what the next step was going to be.

Carmen sighed a tired sigh, glanced sadly back at her parent's coffins, whispered a choked good-bye, and turned her back on them. It hurt her to do so, but the pain was getting stronger and she feared she wouldn't be able to sustain her tears much longer. It would be easier for her to turn her back on that life, for she knew she wouldn't be living it anymore. A quick good-bye, a clean break. That was what she needed. And with a heavy heart, she walked away from her parents, and followed Ms. Libowics to the car.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Are you hungry?" Ms. Libowics asked as she opened the menu.

They were at a diner a few miles down from the cemetery. The drive was somewhat short, awkward, and silent. Neither person had much to say. Ms. Libowics was on edge and was constantly glancing anxiously at Carmen. Afraid that Carmen would burst into hysterics over her parents death any minute. She had noticed Carmen's face was streaked with dry tears, but she had yet to see her mourn her parents in what would be normal sobs. But Carmen had no intentions to go into any tear fest, until she was alone, preferably in the dark, curled up in a ball in a bath tub. She always felt most at ease in a bath tub.

Carmen shook her head as a response to Ms. Libowics' question, causing Ms. Libowics to frown. "You should eat something," she informed Carmen. But Carmen just shrugged. "Food could be a comfort, you know." She insisted.

"I'm not hungry, thank you," Carmen answered in a polite, minute voice.

"What can I getcha?" asked the waitress that— thankfully― approached their table.

"I'll have the special and some coffee. Black," replied Ms. Libowics as she handed the menu back to the waitress.

"What about you, sweetheart?" the waitress asked Carmen.

"I'm fine, thank you," Carmen answered.

The waitress nodded, wrote down the orders, picked up Carmen's menu, and walked away, leaving an awkward lull among Ms. Libowics and Carmen. Carmen sat still in her seat, coming in and out of a daze. Reliving memories, only to have them brutally swirled into angry sadness with the vision of her parent's coffins that managed to creep its way in every time. As if to bring her back into reality in the harshest way. As if to remind her that those days, those happy, good days, are gone and will never come back. She sniffled, pathetically.

"Uh... I guess we should... begin?" Ms. Libowics said nervously, opening her black brief case and taking out a light blue file.

She didn't want to have to deal with a crying, teenage girl. She wouldn't know what to do if the sixteen-year-old girl broke down in front of her. Her job was to find suitable locations for orphaned or abandoned children, not to soothe their heartache. She wasn't trained for that. Or rather, she didn't pay much attention to that particular detail. Not that she couldn't sympathize. She wasn't a cruel, cold-hearted person. It's just that sad cases, like the death of one's parents, were depressing. She could only handle so much. If she took every sad, horrible, heart wrenching case to heart, she would fall into a depression. She couldn't have that. The world is full of cruel and unfortunate circumstances, and she can't save everyone. She learned that the hard way. She was not about to repeat that mistake.

She laid the folder in front of her, on the table. Carmen stared at the folder, warily. It was a thin folder. _Was that good?_ She wondered. Ms. Libowics knew she had Carmen's attention. She smiled sadly to the folder, making sure Carmen didn't notice her smile. _Poor girl._ She thought. She opened the file, and began to skim through it.

"Hmm.. Well," Ms. Libowics began. "Good news is, you may not have to stay at an orphanage― I mean, a foster home." She tried to smile reassuringly at Carmen, but Carmen just stared at her blankly, and then returned her gaze toward the file. Ms. Libowics followed suit, but with a frown on her face.

_No foster home?_ Carmen thought. She supposed that would be good news, but where was she going to stay? She didn't have any other family in the United States. All her relatives resided in Mexico or Spain. She couldn't live in Mexico. There weren't as many opportunities in Mexico as there were in the U.S. And though living in Spain would be nice, she didn't want to live there either. Besides, she barely knew her family living in Spain. She knew they knew of her because she was introduced to them when she was an infant, and she knew they would welcome her with open arms, but they wouldn't know what to do with her. They would more likely than not walk on egg shells around her. She would be a burden to them. She didn't want to be a burden. She supposed living in a foster home would have been the easiest. She could have been whoever she wanted to be, and wouldn't have been obligated to do much. Maybe keep up good grades in school, which was a given for her, do a few chores she was sure she would have been assigned, and most importantly, keep out of anyone's way. Something she would have been more than happy to comply. Solitude would soon be her best friend, and she was willing to embrace that.

"Are you aware that you have an older brother, Carmen?" Ms. Libowics asked, unsure.

Carmen's head snapped up, coming out of her thoughts harshly, as she stared at Ms. Libowics with blank, lifeless eyes, at the mention of her brother. Ms. Libowics, feeling perturbed at such a gaze and reaction, returned quickly to the file. Using it to hide from Carmen's zombie-like stare.

Her brother...? Carmen had forgotten all about her brother. He wasn't at the funeral, she realized. She suddenly felt sad and angry again, and a new set of tears began to swell in her eyes, blurring her vision for the second time that day. She let out a small squeak, to release some of the emotion caught in her throat. She knelt her head forward, allowing her long chocolate brown hair to hide her face, while she dabbed the tears away with her napkin.

"Yes, I'm aware I have an older brother," she responded hoarsely. She was trying very hard not to get emotional with the new fact. Especially, not in front of the Social Worker who would determine where she would stay or of what it is that's to be done with her.

"Well, if he qualifies, he we will be taking care of you. He is, after all, your legal guardian. That is, your parents left him in charge of you should anything happen..." She trailed off. Not even bothering to finish that sentence. Goodness was she being tactless! What was it about this girl that had her so nervous and anxious and behaving in such an unprofessional manner?

"I haven't seen my brother since he left us," Carmen informed Ms. Libowics, sadly.

"When exactly was that?" Ms. Libowics asked, curious. She wasn't expecting Carmen not being in contact with her brother. It would make the situation difficult to manage, if only marginally.

"He was eighteen then, I was eleven... I would say... five years ago," Carmen answered.

"That would mean he is twenty-three now?" Ms. Libowics said to herself. Carmen nodded to confirm. "Well, it says here he lives in New York," she continued.

"Really? Where in New York?" Carmen asked as nonchalantly as possible.

She missed her brother, Jesse, terribly. When he walked out that one night, not even bothering himself to say good-bye to her, or even look at her as he was leaving, she felt that a part of her left with him in the most devastating way. It was her first heartache. But now that a second chance was presenting itself, she began to feel hope. Living with him could be good. It could be good for the both of them. She could gain back that piece of her she lost, and finally make amends; maybe even heal that wound, while the other could numb. That an New York would be a great place to live. So many possibilities and opportunities lie in New York. Maybe she could get an internship at a law firm.

"It says he lives in Waverly Place, New York, New York City. He lives in a two bedroom flat and owns a highly credited auto shop. Actually, it says he owns a string of automotive ventures all over Manhattan with a notable clientèle." Ms. Libowics said.

Ms. Libowics was quite impressed. Twenty-three-years-old and he owns a prestigious auto shop? Not only that, but a chain of automotive related businesses to wealthy clients. Not bad. He seems to be a perfect fit for Carmen. And it looks like he lives a few blocks away from Tribeca Prep, which was a respected school. This could work out perfectly, if he was willing to put aside whatever differences he had with his parents.

"When will I be leaving?" Carmen asked. She knew her brother Jesse was the best candidate. The best option for her.

"It will be a week. We need to make sure he is suitable and qualified to be responsible for you. Just because he is your older brother and your legal guardian, by your parent's request, does not mean he is fully justified to care for you. There are certain procedures we take to ensure what is best for you, as the underage child― I mean, teenager... er... young adult. We consider all possibilities to make sure you will be not only safe, but happy. In the mean time, you'll be staying at a temporary home, while I assess his eligibility for your welfare." Ms. Libowics replied.

One week. In one week she could be living with her brother, Jesse, and leave this heartache in California. In one week, she'll leave the past where it belongs. Behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wizards Of Waverly Place or its characters. Those rights belong to Disney and associates. I am NOT making any monetary profit from this.**

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter to my very _first fanfic!_ I was up almost all night writing this chapter and thinking up ideas. I had worked so hard on the last chapter, almost a week and a half, that I thought that maybe I had spent all my creativity. See, I'm also working on an original story, and the only reason why I began this one was not only because I was inspired by all the wonderful authors here at , but because I needed a small break from my other story. But I'm determined to do well with this story. Especially since, it has been reviewed. Thank you, Gracie05girl for your kind words on my _very first fanfic._ I'm quite flattered you took the time to review my story. I wasn't expecting that and I was pleasantly surprised. It made my day. Thanks again! Here we go!**

**Someone To Save Me**

**Elm Treigh**

**2.**

Two weeks later...

He was surprised to smell blueberry waffles, eggs, and bacon, so early in the morning. It was six in the morning last time he checked, coming out of the shower, and dressed in his suit. How is it that he was welcomed with such a breakfast? He walked into the kitchen and saw her. So, that's where the smell of the food was coming from. He had forgotten he had accepted his sister in his life. Not that he had much of a choice. That Social Worker practically ambushed him, while at the same time, she had the nerve to evaluate his eligibility to care for his sister. He was more than capable, its just he wasn't sure he had wanted to. But he saw the Social Worker had a point, and so, after the assessment was done, he was appointed Carmen's legal guardian. Paperwork was done, signed, approved, and everything. No going back now. Not that he was thinking of backing out. Was he?

"Good morning!" she exclaimed as she set a good helping of blueberry waffles, eggs, bacon, and a cup of freshly brewed coffee on the table.

"Uh... thanks?" he replied, taking a seat, and taking a sip of the coffee. It was delicious! He stared at the food in front of him. It looked as scrumptious as it smelled. His mouth began to water.

"Blueberry waffles are still your favorite breakfast, right?" Carmen asked, unsure. She saw him stare at the breakfast she made hesitantly. But smiled when she saw him eating.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah. Just like Mom used to make them."

Carmen winced. She could hear the sarcasm in his words. She had hoped that by making his favorite breakfast, he would see that she could be an asset. That she wasn't a burden, a thorn in his side, or a disturbance to the established life he had made for himself in New York. But, unfortunately, he was going to hold her liable for the night he left. She sighed, as she walked toward the island in the kitchen. Maybe she was wasting her time. Maybe she should cut back on all the extra chores she's been doing, and just stick to staying out of his way. He seemed to prefer it that way.

She walked back to the stove and began to clean up the mess she made. Who was she kidding? She knew she wasn't going to give up on him. She knew she would take up as much work in the flat as needed, for her brother to realize that she didn't have the same opinions or sentiments her parents had that night. She was willing to endure his sarcasm, his days of silent treatment, his judging glares, anything, so that he can see that she loves him. He was the only family she had left. She loves her older brother, Jesse, and nothing he does to push her away will take away her love for him. She was determined to make him see. She could wait.

"Don't you have school?" Jesse asked, glancing at the stove's clock. It was six forty-five now. He put his dirty dishes in the sink, since Carmen was washing dishes.

"Yes," she replied in a small voice.

He looked at his sister. Gosh, she looked so much like their mother. He wondered if he could do this. If he could handle having his baby sister live with him. If he could handle having the past live with him. She had his mother's features, but his father's eyes. She was petite like their mother, with the same long chocolate brown hair, smooth sun-kissed skin, and long lashes. But it was her eyes that disturbed him the most. He had spent the last five years trying to run from those hazel-green eyes that used to bore into him; disapproving everything in his life. It had taken him those same five years for him to be able to stare at his reflection and see that the man in the mirror was him, not his father. He had his father's features. He had his fathers dark, wavy hair, and smooth tanned skin. But he had his mother's dark brown eyes. He had hoped that by leaving, he would be leaving that heartache in California, five years ago. Yet, it managed to catch up to him in the form of his sister.

"Are you sure you can find your way to school?" he asked, standing beside her as she was finishing up the dishes, and drying her hands.

Carmen turned to face him and smiled brightly at him, causing Jesse to take a step back, away from her, and inhale sharply. Carmen tried not to frown.

"Yes," she said. "I'm pretty sure I can find my way. I've been studying the maps and I've already gotten a bus pass and a subway pass. I've also studied the best route, just to be sure. I'll be fine."

Jesse gave her a curt nod and walked quickly away from her. He always felt unnerved by Carmen and her optimism. She wanted to be here. She wanted to live with him. He could see that. Her efforts didn't go unnoticed. He knew she was doing more, taking on more responsibilities in the flat because she didn't want to be a hinder in his life. He understood that Carmen was trying to make it easier for him. He could see she was glad to see him, to be with him, and he appreciated that. But she had his father's eyes! She looked so much like their mother and he found himself reliving the night he left over and over. He resented Carmen for bringing back the memories that took all of his strength to forget. He had tried vainly to forget the words said that night. To forget the hurt look on his mother's face when he told her he was leaving, that he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to forget the disappointed look his father gave him when he was walking out the door. Those eyes! It was his father's eyes that had haunted him. And now it seemed he was going to have to start all over to forget because his baby sister was handed to him because his parents died.

"Well, I'm leaving. Here," Carmen said, holding what looked like a lunch bag in front of her toward Jesse.

"What's this?" he asked, eying the bag.

"I made you lunch." Carmen said simply.

"Why?"

Carmen shrugged. "I just―"

"You're not Mom, you know," Jesse said walking further away from the bag toward the coat rack by the door.

"I'm not―"

"Just because you look like her doesn't mean you need to take up the 'mother' role. I don't need a mom. I haven't needed a mother for a long time." He finished as he walked away from her for the second time that morning.

"But I wasn't―" But it was too late. He had already left, without glancing back, or saying good-bye.

Carmen set the lunch she worked so hard to make on the island, feeling dispirited. She, too, walked toward the coat rack, grabbed a light sweater and her book bag that was on the arm chair near by, and walked outside. She took one quick once over with her eyes at the flat before locking the door, and whispered, "Bye, Jesse." Then turned and left for Tribeca Prep. Her first day in her new school.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"This is Harper. Harper, this is Carmen Santiago. I'd like you to help, Miss Santiago get to her class." said the Guidance Counselor.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Brinks." Harper said, grabbing a hold of Carmen's hand, and walked out the Guidance office. "You're going to love Tribeca Prep!"

Carmen smiled politely at Harper. She was a happy-go-lucky girl, wearing an odd attire, who's theme was... lime? Carmen smiled, amused this time. She could see Harper was definitely her own woman.

"Here we are!" Harper exclaimed. "Let me know if you need anything, OK?" And she walked away. Carmen sighed and bowed her head. Everyone seemed to be walking away from her this morning. She looked up to watch Harper walk away and grinned, appreciatively, when she found her waving good-bye, amiably.

Once Harper was out of sight, she focused her attention to the door. She let out a nervous sigh, opened the door, and walked into her AP class. All the students looked up from their books to stare at Carmen, the new girl. Carmen blushed, bowed her head so her hair could cover her face, and walked toward the teacher to hand him her paper.

The rest of the day went on pretty much like that. She'd find her class, after getting lost numerous of times, walk in, the students would stare at her, she'd blush, hide her face or stalk quickly toward the teacher, and hand them her paper, then take a seat; preferably close to the door so that she could have a head start at finding her next class. She was glad that some of her teachers didn't keep her in front of the class and have her introduce herself, and say something about herself, where she came from, etc. The few teachers that did were often distracted and she was dismissed to her seat, which she eagerly took.

By lunch time, she found herself being guided toward a large table in the center of the cafeteria, by a skinny blond girl, wearing stylish clothes, and two other girls that followed her like moths to a flame. But these moths were wearing the same stylish clothes, the flame was wearing. Carmen couldn't believe she allowed herself to be dragged into the cafeteria. She stumbled upon the blond girl, while she was at a vending machine, getting a drink. She heard the blond girl make a comment about her, her clothes, noticed that she was new, and next thing she knows, the two moth clones were pulling her along with them. She was disoriented by how it happened, she hadn't noticed the blond girl was talking to her.

"It's probably better for you to know this now, than later." The blond girl said.

"I'm sorry. Know what?" Carmen asked timidly.

The blond girl and her moth clones gave Carmen an irritated sigh, followed by a quick hair flip. "I said: It's better for you to know that this is my school. I rule this school. What I say is final around here." The blond girl said, arrogantly.

Carmen stared at the girl. _Was she serious?_ She thought. "I'm sorry," Carmen repeated. "But I didn't catch your name...?"

One of the moth clones stared incredulously at Carmen. As if she couldn't believe that the new girl didn't know who her stylish flame was. "This is Gigi, duh!" She replied.

"Right," Carmen said as she watched the girls take a seat at the table. Carmen stayed where she was, her bottled drink in hand. She didn't want to sit with them.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Carly? Sit!" Gigi commanded.

Carmen raised a brow. Carly? "My name's Carmen, not Carly," she answered hotly. "And I don't care if you own the city. I'm not sitting with you or your clone drones!" And with that, Carmen turned and left, huffing angrily. Carly. Humph.

Gigi and company stared at Carmen's retreating figure disbelievingly. How could this new girl reject her offer? She'd be lucky to sit with her! She's Gigi! The most popular, the most prettiest, stylish girl in school! Everyone liked her! How could she insult her?

Leaving the cafeteria in a bitter mood, Carmen lost her appetite, and decided she should take this opportunity to get to know her new school better. So, she began to roam the hallways, only stopping to look at a bulletin on the bulletin board or a poster or a flier, or peering in a classroom. A lot was going on in this school.

She came upon wood shop, and walked toward some of the machines. She stroked the machine closest to her gently, and smiled. She remembered when Jesse used to make her figurines from the wood shop. She had little wooden horses and wooden lions and wooden tigers and all sorts of wooden creatures. She had them on a shelf that he had made for her in her old room. She sighed. She missed those days.

"Hey! Be careful with that!"

Carmen jumped back, startled. She turned to see the owner of the voice, her face already feeling warm. She was probably blushing... again.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"It's OK," the boy said, coming closer. "It's just, these machines could be dangerous."

Carmen nodded. She stared at the boy that was within arms length from her. He was slightly taller than her, lean, but in a lean muscular way. He had dark hair that occasionally fell into his eyes and dark eyes. But it was the way he smiled crookedly at her that had her speechless. No doubt the boy was good looking but that crooked smile...

"I'm sorry," Carmen repeated and turned to leave. She took a few steps when...

"Wait!" the boy said.

Carmen halted, but didn't turn to look at him. She had a sudden case of butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't explain why.

"You new, here?" he asked. Carmen nodded. "What? Did I scare you that bad that you can't even look at me?" He teased.

Carmen sighed, turned to look at the boy, and smiled timidly at him. The boy returned the smile. He waved his hand in front of him, signaling they should leave. Carmen nodded and began toward the door. The boy walking right beside her.

"So, how do you like it here?" the boy asked. Carmen shrugged. "Yeah. It's a good school." Carmen shrugged again. She saw the smile creep on the boy's face. "You don't talk much, do you?" Carmen smiled, and shrugged again. "OK. OK."

The school bell rang. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." The boy said as he walked toward his next class, glanced back at Carmen, smiled, and then was out of sight.

Carmen tilted her head to the right, curiously, as she stared at the boy's retreating figure. The butterflies in her stomach fluttering, uncomfortably. Why did she have butterflies in her stomach? She recalled the boy's smile and the fluttering commenced again. Was she falling for this stranger?

"Hey!"

Carmen jumped, startled again. But she recognized the voice. It was Harper. She liked Harper. She decided she liked her from the moment she took the time to wave good-bye to her, before she left. That small gesture was a sweet gesture and she appreciated it very much. It was what she needed to start off her day.

"Hey, Harper," she replied as friendly a manner as she could.

"How was your day so far?" Harper asked.

"Fine," Carmen answered.

"That's good. Do you need help getting to your next class?" Harper offered.

Carmen smiled and shook her head. "No, thank you. I think I can find my way around. I've been studying the maps and I think I can handle it."

Harper nodded. "So, who were you staring at?" she asked looking in the direction that Carmen had previously been looking.

Carmen felt her face become warm again. "N-No one." she stuttered, a habit, she realized she would have when she was nervous.

Harper smiled at Carmen, knowingly. "OK. I guess I'll see you later?" Carmen nodded.

Carmen watched Harper leave and smiled warmly again when she saw her wave good-bye. Carmen returned the gesture. Yes. She really liked her lime-themed friend, Harper.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Once school was over, Carmen made her way onto the subway, relieved that she survived her first day of school. She came to the conclusion that she liked her new school and the students seemed friendly. Except for the delusional blond girl, Gigi, and her moth clones. But aside from them, she deduced it was, overall, a productive day. She liked her teachers, well most of them, and she liked her classes. There was this particular student in some of her AP classes who seemed to pride himself as a 'know-it-all', but she found that oddly attractive. She noticed Harper had the same attraction when she saw her talking to him in the hallway. But her attraction seemed to be the kind that would require a restraining order.

She laughed softly. Harper was definitely a unique person. She got off the subway, and made her way down a street. She looked up to see Harper waving at her. She waved back, surprised, she hadn't realized she was in Waverly Place already, being lost in her thoughts. She walked towards Harper, realizing once she reached her, that Harper wasn't alone. She was accompanied by two other people. One of which was the proud 'know-it-all'. She smiled a friendly smile, or at least she hoped it looked friendly.

"Hey Carmen! I'd like you to meet my friends," Harper said as she turned her attention to her friends standing beside her. "This is my best friend Alex Russo and her brother Justin."

Carmen extended a hand toward Alex, which she took with a welcoming smile on her face, and then took Justin's hand, chuckling softly as she remembered Harper's insane attraction to him. "Hi! My name's Carmen Santiago. It's nice to meet you."

"Wait, aren't you in my AP class?" Justin asked.

Carmen shrugged. "Probably. I didn't notice you, though. I'm sorry." Carmen lied.

"That's OK. Justin's used to girls not noticing him." Alex retorted with a laugh.

"I noticed you, Justin. I notice you all the time." Harper added, trying to place a hand on his arm, but Justin just scooted away from Harper, uneasily.

Carmen giggled at the scene before her. She found the sibling banter amusing. She remembered when her brother used to tease her, mercilessly, but would always apologize later by bringing her a new stuffed animal. Now, however, she'd be lucky if she could get him to say 'hi' or 'good morning' to her.

"So, where'd you move from?" asked Alex as they walked into a sandwich shop.

"California. San Marino, California," Carmen answered.

They walked toward a booth where they sat. Harper sat next to Carmen, Justin sat across from Carmen, and Alex sat next to Justin. A young boy with misfit light brown hair, and colored eyes, approached them.

"Hey guys!" he said staring at Carmen. Carmen smiled at him.

"Hey Maxi! Could you take this upstairs for me?" Alex asked, handing Max her school bag. Max eyed the bag, stared at Carmen, who was still smiling at him, and nodded as he took the bag, and left.

"Was that your brother?" Carmen asked, staring after him.

Alex and Justin nodded. "That's Max," Justin said.

"He's adorable! How many of you are there?" she asked.

"Three. I'm the oldest and Max is the youngest." Justin answered.

"Must be nice to have more than one brother or sister," Carmen commented.

"Feel free to borrow mine anytime," Alex said smiling at Justin who glared at her. Carmen giggled.

Just then, Carmen's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She said as she answered it. "Hello?... Hi, Jesse!... I'm with some friends... B-But I-I didn't―... Yes, Jesse, I'll be right home." She hung up the phone and stared apologetically at Harper, Alex, and Justin. "I'm sorry, guys. That was my brother. I need to go home."

Carmen got up to leave, as did Harper to let her through. She apologized again for leaving so abruptly, and walked away just as Max walked in.

"Where's the new girl going?" He asked a little disappointed. Alex, Harper, and Justin smiled at Max.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wizards Of Waverly Place or its characters. Those rights belong to Disney and associates. I am NOT making any monetary profit from this.**

**A/N: Thank you very much for the few that reviewed my story! I'm very humbled by your comments. I would, however, like to clarify that this is not, nor will it ever be, a Jalex story. I am not one to write about family, or siblings, being with one another in a romantic way. It never sat well with me, though I have no problem for anyone that do... uh... that do not mind that...? (Awkward? Yeah... -.-) Just know that is not my intention with this particular story. Here's the next chapter!**

**Someone To Save Me**

**Elm Treigh**

**3.**

"What took you so long?!" Jesse asked as Carmen walked into the flat, tentatively.

"There was traffic," Carmen explained in a small voice, taking off her light sweater, and hanging it on the coat rack. "I'm sorry If I worried you."

"Worried? Me? I wasn't worried." Jesse spat harshly.

"Then why did you want me to come straight home?" She asked confused.

She was touched that her brother cared enough to call her to know her whereabouts. She thought it meant she was chipping some of the ice away. And when she walked in an he seemed worried, she thought there was hope. Hope that maybe he did want her to stay. That maybe she wasn't interrupting his life after all. But then Jesse viciously shot that hope down the drain by declaring he wasn't worried. Carmen felt a small stab in her heart when he said that. She really thought things would get better. That things _were _getting better. But, unfortunately, it seems she was wrong.

"I'm supposed to be looking out for you! How can I do that, if you aren't home from school, when you're supposed to be?! How am I supposed to keep my word as you're guardian?" Jesse continued, angrily.

"But... I _was_ on my way home when I―"

"No excuses! I don't want to hear any sass from you! Next time I want you to come straight home! Got it?!" He yelled with finality.

Carmen stared at her brother, bewildered by his rant, but nodded. She clutched her school bag closer to her, and proceeded to her room.

"Where're you going?" Jesse asked, still breathing heavily.

"To my room. To start on my homework?" She replied cautiously. She never imagined she would ever be afraid of her brother. She disliked that feeling.

"Oh," Jesse said, calming down from his rage. "Do you want something to eat first?" He offered carefully. A little unsure if that is what he was supposed to do next, after a lecture.

"Uh... Sure," Carmen answered, still cautious.

Jesse nodded and walked into the kitchen, taking out some whole wheat bread, peanut butter, and strawberry jam. All the contents one would need to make P.B. and J.'s. He was just about done making one and was about to start on another when he heard movement behind him.

Carmen placed her school bag on the arm chair near the door, where she still stood, unsure whether it was safe for her to move. She slowly walked into the kitchen after Jesse when she decided it was, indeed, safe.

"I can't stay. I have a business meeting in twenty minutes," He informed his sister once she was standing beside him.

"That's OK. I'll finish up here, if you want to leave," Carmen proposed as she took the bread from Jesse. She saw him flinch when their fingers touched. Jesse was still not used to her, it seemed. She glowered. All her efforts, it seemed wasted.

Jesse nodded again, and walked away from Carmen. He reached for his coat, slipped it on, and opened the door to leave. As he was closing the door behind him, he glimpsed momentarily at his baby sister. He saw her continue where he left off. He sighed a flat sigh, and left.

Carmen stared at the empty space where her brother was. She felt it best not to look at him while he was leaving, but when she heard the door click shut, she looked to see he was gone. She placed the bread with peanut butter on it, on the plate with the rest of the sandwiches.

What had just happened? First, Jesse was upset that she hadn't arrived sooner. Which, she resolved, was a reasonable reaction. It was her first day out of the flat. It was her first time walking the streets of New York alone. She understood if he was afraid for her safety. New York could be a dangerous city. But then he had said he wasn't worried about her, or for her, at all, when she had apologized to him if he were. It hurt her to hear him say that, but she knew he was sincere in his statement. Especially in the way he made it. With so much disdain seeping in his voice, as if to say how could she, Carmen, ever think that _he _would ever be worried for _her. _What a ridiculous idea.

Carmen exhaled sadly, picked up the plate of P.B. and J.'s, poured herself some milk, and walked into the living room. She placed her meal on the small table in the center, being sure to use a coaster. She grabbed her school bag from the arm chair, opened it, and took her homework out. She turned on the stereo so that she could listen to some music while she was working, glad that her brother had such good taste in music, and began on her assignments. She figured she might as well behave and do her homework, lest Jesse come in and decide to scream at her for, Zeus-knows-what reason.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Carmen was just about to place Jesse's dinner in the oven, when she heard the door click open. She turned to see her brother walk in, looking disheveled, and unkempt. His black, wavy hair was mussed up and out of place, and his coat was filthy and grimy.

_What could have happened to him to make him look like that?_ She thought.

"I wasn't sure what time you would be home, so I saved you some dinner," Carmen said in her minute voice, making sure to set Jesse's dinner slowly on the island.

She couldn't explain why, but the way Jesse was looking, not only startled her, but it made her feel uneasy, and she just knew that she should leave. She had already begun to walk away from the island when she noticed Jesse's eyes. She gasped. They were blood shot, and vainly. She also noticed that his face was distorted into a shape that didn't even look at him. This was not her brother. It couldn't be. The uneasy feeling she had earlier, quickly became fear when she saw him stare at her intensely. It was a stare that gave her frightful goose bumps, and she knew she had to leave _soon_.

She began to walk out the kitchen more urgently, but Jesse moved quickly, and grabbed Carmen's arm fiercely, in a tight vice-like grip. Carmen let out a hurt squeal, causing Jesse to tighten his grip. She watched the room swirl in front of her as Jesse threw Carmen against the wall roughly. Carmen gasped louder, and fell to the floor. She tilted her head up, and was shocked to see her brother was glaring angrily right in her face. He hissed at her, and that was when she smelled the liquor. He had been drinking.

Jesse growled at Carmen when he saw her eyes. He saw disappointment. The same disappointed look his father used to give him, and his rage went into overdrive. It was those eyes that drove him to drink. It was his mother's face that stared at him with a sadness that made him sleep with guilt, wake with guilt, and walk around the streets with guilt.

He picked up Carmen by the shoulders and slammed her hard against the wall again. He did this repeatedly until he heard her cry out, "Jesse. Please stop." in a barely audible voice. He stopped, but scowled furiously in her face. He saw her crying silently, but he refused to let go of her. Instead, his grip tightened into another vice-like grip. He felt Carmen's body lax in his grip, but she was still crying, not even looking him in the face.

Jesse hissed menacingly. "Look at me!"

Carmen shook her head, tears flowing freely. Jesse shook her harder.

"I said: LOOK AT ME!" He screamed in her face. He saw her wince, before she slowly tilted her head up, and looked him square in the eye. It was then that he threw her into the hallway. Unable to look into his father's eyes any longer.

Carmen landed with a loud thud. Her tears staining her shirt. She couldn't believe her brother had hurt her. She couldn't believe he had been drinking! She gradually, and carefully began to stand. She chanced another look at him when she was standing, only to be met with a severe slap to her face, causing her to fall roughly on the floor again, landing on her right hand. She decided it would be best if she stayed on the floor.

Jesse watched his younger sister, lay on the floor. He suddenly saw two blurred forms of her, and he grunted. How dared she look up at him with those eyes? How dare she judge him? He was a grown man. He could do what he pleased. He walked, or stumbled, over her, to his bedroom, feeling tired. He slammed the door behind him and crashed on his bed.

Carmen crawled into her bedroom after she heard her brother snoring, and gently closed the door behind her. She went to her bed, laid down, and tried to suppress her sobs. She was afraid she would wake him, and he would storm into her room, annoyed that she was crying.

She pulled the covers over her, and turned to face the window. She watched the moonlit sky. She hummed softly to herself, hoping that her mother's lullaby would help her sleep a dreamless sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next morning, Jesse woke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee. He rolled out of bed, groaning, as he felt his head ache. He grabbed a towel, and headed to take a cold shower. He couldn't help but feel a new kind of guilt rise, but he shrugged it off. It was probably the same guilt he always felt every morning, since his sister came into his life. Not coming to his parent's funeral, guilt. Not saying good-bye properly to his mother, guilt. Not wanting to ever forgive his father, guilt. Not treating his sister right, guilt. He was immersed in guilt and he intended on washing it all away with a cold shower. Like he had been doing, since his sister came into his life.

He walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Carmen cooking or cleaning up, but was surprised to see she wasn't there. She must be in her room getting ready or something. Girls always did take a while to get ready. He walked toward the small table in the dining area, took his seat, and again, was surprised to see his breakfast was already on the table, with a glass of orange juice, and aspirins right next to it. Carmen must have noticed he was drunk, and saw he would have a horrible hang over the next day. He flushed, embarrassed at the possibility of his baby sister seeing him drunk.

Jesse reached for the pills, and noticed a folded piece of paper. He picked it up, curious as to what it was, and opened it to read it.

_Jesse,_

_I made you breakfast, and I got you some aspirins._

_You came home a little tired, and you mentioned work_

_was stressful. I hope you're feeling better. I've already_

_left for school, so don't worry. Not that you would _

_worry, but I thought you should know where I was in case _

_you were wondering. I made you some lunch, if you want it. _

_It's in the fridge in a lunch bag. I hope you like it. _

_I'll come straight home from school, just as I _

_promised. I'll see you later, OK? I love you!_

_Your baby sis,_

_Carmen_

_I love you! _Jesse smiled warmly. He'd always known his sister loved him, but to see it in writing, in her writing, was somewhat different. He really didn't appreciate her like he should. Maybe he'll leave her a surprise when she comes home from school. A stuffed animal or a wooden figurine, like he used to. Yes. He would do that.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Once Carmen arrived to school, she went straight to the nurse's office. Her hand, or rather, her wrist was hurting her and she wanted to have it checked. She had been thinking up some lie to tell the nurse, and decided to tell her that she slipped getting out of the shower, and to prevent from falling, she tried to catch herself, only to end up landing on her hand, wrist, and accidentally hit her face on the door. Which would explain the small bruise on her left cheek. She hoped the nurse would believe her, and let out a relieved breath when it seemed she did.

"Well, it's not broken, or sprained," The nurse said, as she examined Carmen's wrist. "It's probably just sore, but I'll bandage it, just in case."

Carmen nodded. The nurse smiled. "You should be more careful next time, OK?" The nurse said, finishing up the bandage, and patted Carmen on the shoulder.

"I will, thank you," Carmen replied as she walked out of the office. She waved a farewell to the nurse and walked to her next class.

"What were you doing in the nurse's office?" said a male voice.

Carmen jumped, startled. She saw Justin, Alex, Max, and Harper smile teasingly at her. She blushed. "I had my wrist bandaged."

"Why? What happened?" asked Harper.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I―"

"What happened to your face?" asked Justin.

"Are you OK?" asked Max.

"What happened?" asked Alex, repeating Harper's question.

Carmen grinned and said, "I tripped getting out of the shower this morning."

"You tripped?" asked Alex. Carmen nodded. "Is that how you got the bruise on your cheek?"

Carmen nodded again, to confirm. "Yeah. See, I tried to catch my fall, and I ended up falling on my hand, wrist, and I hit my face on the door. I didn't realize I bruised this easily, until the nurse told me I had a bruise on my face. It looks worse than how it feels. Really." She explained. She wanted to forget the whole thing, and move on. She didn't want to have to lie to her new friends, but it was a must. She wanted them to let it go, so that she could stop lying.

"But you're OK, right?" asked Max.

"I'm fine Max, really. By the way, I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself yesterday. I'm Carmen." She said, extending out a left hand, since the right one was bandaged.

Max smiled, and gladly took the gesture. Then the bell rang, and Max frowned. Carmen giggled. She liked Max. She barely knew the kid, but she already liked him. She liked Alex and Justin, too. They seemed like nice people, and she was grateful for their concern. She hated that she had to lie to them.

"Time to get to class. C'mon Carmen, let's walk to our AP class together," Justin offered. Carmen smiled at Justin and they both proceeded to walk to their class.

"She's pretty," was all Max said, before he, too, walked to his class. Alex and Harper smiled, knowingly at each other.

The rest of her second day in school went on fairly well. She was always around someone, either Justin, in her AP classes, or Harper or Alex, in the hallways. She was even with Max at some point, since he offered to hold her books, but she rejected his offer kindly, though she didn't want to. Her wrist really was beginning to bother her, and she knew she shouldn't put too much pressure on it. But she felt she would be taking advantage of him if she did accept his offer, though she's noticed that he's taking advantage of a lot by Alex.

By lunch time, she excused herself from her new friends, politely told Max that she wanted to be alone, and wandered around the school like she did yesterday. In truth, what she wanted was to go into wood shop. She was hoping to see the handsome boy with the familiar crooked smile from yesterday; that and the machines in there really did sooth her, for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because they brought back good memories, and with good memories, good feelings. She wanted to feel good again, and felt that wood shop would be the place to achieve that.

She exhaled sadly when she arrived, and noticed no one was there. She set her bag by the door, and walked toward a machine. She stroked the contours of the machine delicately. Memories already taking over her senses.

One memory stood out from the rest. It was the memory of the first time she came into wood shop, looking for Jesse. He was working on a picture frame for their mother. When he saw Carmen standing by the door, he motioned for her to come to him. Carmen smiled and sort of skipped towards her brother. Jesse lifted her up in the air, twirling her, and placed her on his knee. She remembered he asked her if she wanted to help. She remembered she said yes, and Jesse put safety goggles on her that were too big for her, turned on the machine that scared Carmen, and slowly, with Jesse's hands over her, guided the wood under the machine to cut it. Carmen smiled sadly at the memory, and felt tears beginning to swell in her eyes. She tried to blink them away.

"You again," said the boy.

Carmen quickly wiped at her eyes before turning to face the boy. She smiled at him and shrugged.

"Still don't talk?" he asked her.

"I talk," Carmen said as she saw the boy smile that crooked smile of his, and Carmen felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach again.

"What're you doing here?" the boy asked, curious.

"I like it here," was Carmen's reply.

The boy lifted a brow. "You do?"

Carmen nodded, "Yeah, I do. It soothes me."

The boy's brow lifted higher. "It soothes you?"

Carmen blushed as she realized how that made her sound. But the boy just smiled at her in a teasing way. He made his way toward Carmen, and Carmen felt her heart accelerate. She took a step back, and nearly tripped over a chord.

"Careful, now," The boy said as he took a hold of Carmen's left wrist, to prevent her fall.

Carmen steadied herself, and blushed a deeper red. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"No problem," the boy answered as he let go of Carmen.

Carmen's wrist became warm where the boy's hand was. She looked up to see his face and watched as the boy's eyes stared into hers and then glanced to her cheek. She tried to look away, but the boy had a hold of her chin, and he tilted her head up to better examine her face. He frowned, let go of her face to look down, and noticed her wrist. Carmen hid her wrist behind her back, and bowed her head, ashamed. She knew from the way he looked at her face and wrist that her lie wasn't going to work on him.

"What happened?" the boy asked as he gazed into Carmen's eyes.

Carmen could detect a minute smolder of sympathy and sorrow in his eyes. He was feeling sorry for her. She contemplated telling him the truth, but decided against it, and took a chance at her lie. "I tripped in the shower this morning."

The boy shook his head, disappointed. "What happened?" He asked again.

Carmen took a step away from him, being careful not to trip over any chords, and turned to leave. She had mixed feelings. She wanted to tell him the truth. She couldn't explain why, but she did. Yet, she knew she couldn't. What happened last night between her and her brother was no one's business aside from hers and her brother's. She had already had that night chalked up as a fluke. Jesse had never struck at her before. She figured he would never do it again. She saw the state of his appearance. Something had bothered him, he decided to drink, and guessing from the way that she had looked at him, was what set him off. She wouldn't blame him. She won't blame him. She wasn't going to give up on him. Ever.

She reached the door, picked up her bag, and flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder turn her around.

"Look," the boy began. "I don't know what happened to you, and I don't buy that you tripped out of the shower. Well, I can believe it, since you look like you trip over yourself, but I don't think you tripped this morning. I know I don't know you, but―"

"My name is Carmen. Carmen Santiago." Carmen said shrugging off his hand and putting some space between them.

The boy lifted his arms in surrender. He sighed, felt a jolt of familiarity in his core, and said, "Dean. Dean Moriarty"

Carmen gasped at the name that triggered a memory. No way. There was no way that this boy could be the same Dean that she met when she was a little girl. Could it? Could this be the best friend she had and lost when she was a child? Was this the same Dean Moriarty that was her neighbor? The same Dean Moriarty that used to beat up the boys that teased her? The same Dean Moriarty that was protective of her? Could it really be him?

She looked closer at his face. She realized that it _could_ be him. He had the same eyes, the same hair, the same crooked smile. That was why her stomach fluttered with butterflies! She recognized the feelings. She knew who he was from the moment she saw him, or at least her subconscious did. She recalled how he looked at her with sympathy and realized it wasn't sympathy, it was mild anger emanating from a protective feeling. He was feeling protective of her. Just like he used to.

Carmen's eyes swelled with tears again and she rammed herself on Dean, giving him a fierce hug. A hug that said 'I found you and I'm never letting go!' She felt Dean return the hug just as fiercely as he, too, must have realized that the girl hugging him was the pretty little girl that was her neighbor back when he lived in California.

This was Carmen Santiago. The first friend he ever made. The one that was always there for him. The same girl that helped him with his homework. The same girl that always shared her cookies with him when he was upset. His first kiss was with Carmen Santiago. His first heartache was with Carmen Santiago when he had to say good-bye. Carmen Santiago, his best friend, the one girl he never thought he would ever see again.

"Dean? What's going on?"

**A/N: I'm not sure I like this chapter. I'm not fully satisfied with it. It took me forever to write, and I kept going back to revise, re-write, and just feel like I could have done better. Oh well... Hope you like it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wizards Of Waverly Place or its characters. Those rights belong to Disney and associates. I am NOT making any monetary profit from this.**

**A/N: Well, thanks again for those (Gracie05girl) for appreciating my last chapter, though I'm still not convinced by it, I suppose it's OK. Anyway, I was thinking about the rating of this story. I've rated it M only because I may or may not put in violence that may be too graphic (If I'm able to write it the way I want...) for anyone under 13 but that 16+ may understand better. If you disagree, please let me know. As I said before, I'm new to , and if my rating is wrong, I'd like to correct it. I'd also like to add that this story may end soon. I'm planning to write one or two more chapters after this and then Something Old. Something New. Will, indeed, be old news. Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Someone To Save Me**

**Elm Treigh**

**4.**

Carmen and Dean broke apart, startled by the third voice that interrupted their reunion. Carmen, however, refused to let go of Dean, and conformed herself to grabbing a tight hold of Dean's right arm. She leaned toward him, inhaling his smell. He smelled of wood and motor oil. She smiled inwardly. It was an odd combination, but somehow, it smelled good on him. Her best friend. Her first friend. She couldn't believe she was back together with the past. A good past. The tears began to flow, and once again, her face was streaked with tears. Her mascara running.

_I should have worn water-proof mascara! _She thought to herself as she felt the familiar crimson heat creep up her face. She wiped at her eyes, knowing she was smudging black mascara all over her eyes. She probably looked like a raccoon.

"What's going on, here?" Alex asked again. She was beginning to feel paranoid as Dean and Carmen were taking their time to answer her.

She came to see Dean, to say 'hello', and to be with him and let him know how good he had it to be with her in the cute, subtle, way she had that she knew Dean liked. But what she found, what she saw, confused her. Right at the doorway, she saw Carmen and Dean in a very close embrace. Her first reaction was shock, quickly followed by hurt disbelief, and then finally, anger.

How could Dean do this to her? She thought he cared about her. They were doing so well. She loved him! Granted, he didn't know that she loved him. She hadn't had the guts to tell him that particular emotion yet. But she did. She loved him! How could he do this?

Were Harper and Justin right about Dean the whole time? They never did approve of her relationship with him. They were always watching them. Harper would hover constantly, if and when, she was with them. Alex would practically have to physically shoo her away because dropping hints obviously didn't work on Harper. Justin, on the other hand, was always near by, but never actually showed himself, when she and Dean were together. He at least took a hint, but still maintained that older-brother-protecting-his-younger-sister thing.

She felt her heart crumble into pieces to the pit of her stomach. Maybe she should tell him how deep her feelings for him are? Would he feel same way? Would he have said it back? It was one of the reasons why she was afraid to tell him, but now, it looks like even if she did, it would be a waste. He was all over Carmen now.

A jolt of anger flashed before her eyes. _Carmen. _So, this was why she excused herself. To meet with Dean secretly. Harper did mention she noticed Carmen was transfixed by someone yesterday. She didn't imagine it could be Dean. How could Carmen do this to her? Were they not friends? Were they not getting along?

Alex may have been mistaken, but... She thought Carmen had her eyes set on Justin. She knew Justin had an interest in Carmen but was too shy to make a move. She also knew Max had a crush on Carmen. She couldn't blame her brothers attraction to Carmen. Carmen was a sweet, polite, pretty young girl. She didn't, however, understand Carmen's attraction to her brother, Justin, nor will she ever understand why any girl would be attracted to her geeky brother. She really thought Carmen liked Justin. Yet, here she was, with Dean, and she was... crying?

"Hi, Alex," Carmen said, her voice cracking a bit at the end, and she hated that she was showing weakness again.

Dean looked down at Carmen, who still had a hold of him. "You know Alex?" He asked her.

Carmen gazed into Dean's eyes. She just couldn't believe the past was staring into her eyes. She never in her life thought any part of her life from California would be here in New York. Sure, her brother Jesse was a small exception, but she knew it wasn't the same. Jesse had been trying, struggling, but trying, nonetheless, to erase anything in his life that reminded him of his life in California, just as Carmen was doing. Both failing. She didn't mind, however, having her oldest friend reenter her life.

When he had to leave, to move to New York to live with his mother, she had cried hysterically. Feeling as if her world was turned upside down. Not Dean! Not her her best friend! He was her first kiss. He was her first friend. He was everything to her. Please, not him. And there he was, staring at her with those dark eyes of his that she's missed so much.

"Yes," she replied after a while. Smiling at her last thought.

"Oh," Dean said. "Well, I guess there ain't much to introduce then. Carmen, Alex is my girlfriend."

Carmen stared at Alex and then back at Dean. Girlfriend? She looked at Alex again and saw her glaring at her with pained anger and disbelief. Carmen didn't understand the look, until something clicked in her head and she flushed, embarrassed again, when she realized the meaning behind such a glare. She abruptly let go of her grip on Dean, stepped away from him carefully, and held her hands up as in surrender.

"Oh," was all she could think to say.

Dean smiled his crooked smile at Carmen, He found it amusing to see her blush and walk away from Alex as if she were afraid of what Alex would do if she didn't. He reminisced fondly as he recalled how he loved to see Carmen blush. She was so pretty when that shade of rosy pink crept on her cheeks to follow down her neck. How she would bite the corner of her full smooth lips, and look away hurriedly trying to find a place to hide. He had forgotten how much he missed that.

Alex wasn't one to blush much. She had a reputation to withhold, which was to put up a front as the 'tough-I-don't-care-what-people-think-or-say' attitude. Not much phased her.

Alex was so unlike the girls Dean has ever met. Which was what he liked about her. That she was unique, comfortable in her skin, and confident. He also couldn't ignore her beauty. Alex had this beautiful, inviting smile. A smile that said ' I-won't-judge-you-because-no-one's-better-than-any one.' A smile made beautiful only because Alex lips were just as inviting. And her hair. He adored her long, thick, black hair. Alex's hair was definitely Dean's favorite feature. He loved caressing her hair, and entwining his fingers through it, relishing in its softness, whenever they were alone. Which was rare, unfortunately.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I know this must look bad but―" Carmen began to explain and possibly apologize, but Alex stopped her.

"I _don't_ understand." She said confused, looking from Dean to Carmen and back at Dean again.

"Relax, Russo. Carmen's just an old friend." Dean said as he went to give Alex a reassuring hug. Carmen nodded vehemently to confirm Dean's statement.

Carmen stepped, tentatively, forward to be a couple of feet from Alex and Dean. She was still unsure whether it would be alright to be near Dean, now that she knew they were an item. She liked Alex and she didn't want her to distrust her, but it had been years since she's seen Dean. She has lost so much of the life she used to live in California. Now that Dean was here, she felt as if maybe she can regain a little of the life she's missed so much. The part of her life where things where good and she was happy.

She stared at Dean and Alex. She should have known Dean would have a girlfriend. Dean was a good guy, despite the reputation he may have. His new wardrobe didn't go unnoticed by Carmen. Dean was playing the role of the bad boy, which she found odd because Dean wasn't a bad guy. He was sweet and considerate, and a complete gentleman. He wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve but he was still a good guy. _Why would he try to portray himself as a bad boy?_ She wondered.

She gazed fondly at Dean and Alex, again. She smiled at them. She was glad Dean was with Alex, she suddenly realized. They looked good together and Alex seemed like a good match for Dean. If Dean was anything like she remembered him to be, then he has definitely met his match with Alex. Alex was a spunky, feisty, witty, beautiful young girl. She looked like Dean's type. Yes. They looked good together.

Alex glimpsed at Carmen briefly. She was afraid she would see anguished incredulity in Carmen's raccoon eyes, but sighed, relieved, that that wasn't the case. Alex saw sincere happiness for her and Dean, though she still couldn't shake away the little green monster inside of her.

"Wait," she started as Dean's words finally registered. "What do you mean, 'Carmen's just an old friend'?"

Dean and Carmen glanced at each other and laughed. Dean nodded the 'go-ahead-you-tell-her' nod and Carmen smiled, knowingly at Dean.

"I don't know if Dean's told you this, but he used to live in San Marino, California, too. We were neighbors when we were kids. Dean is― was― is― my best friend before he left to live with his mom here in New York," Carmen explained. "I, for one, never thought I'd ever see him again. It's been so long. We lost touch a long time ago. In spite of that, though, here he is, and with someone that can hold their own against him. Nice." She finished, smiling teasingly at Dean.

Dean flushed and Alex's jaw dropped. She has never seen Dean flush or look embarrassed or anything. She didn't even know Dean could feel embarrassed. She was having a difficult time believing that Dean could show any other emotion that wasn't relating to his cool, bad boy persona.

Then, there was the 'Carmen's-just-an-old-friend' thing. She wasn't sure if she was OK with the fact that Carmen knew, or actually, knows a different side of Dean that she doesn't even know yet. She wasn't sure if she could handle another woman in his life that wasn't her or his mother, which she hasn't met yet, either, but Carmen, no doubt has. Alex felt that little green monster inside her grow. She was jealous. She was very jealous.

Dean was so elusive, so secretive. There was so much about him she doesn't know. But, Carmen, a girl she had only met yesterday, a girl that has moved to New York from California only a few weeks ago, knows more about her boyfriend than she'll ever know. It didn't seem fair. It wasn't fair.

Carmen and Dean's "old friendship" could put a damper in her new relationship with him. Sure, they've been together longer than any other couple in Tribeca Prep, not counting the time she was tricked by that evil wizard and attended Wiz Tech for a while. They were finally opening up to one another. He was going to start calling her Alex, instead of Russo like he had been doing since they've first met. Although, he still had a tendency to call her Russo in public, but it was a step forward. Now it seems all those steps forward from their relationship could possibly fall apart with the arrival of Carmen Santiago. This time anger overshadowed jealousy inside her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So, wait. Dean and Carmen know each other?" Asked Harper.

"Yes, Harper. They were neighbors when they both lived in California." Alex sighed. She decided to confide in Harper, her best friend. She needed advice in what she should do next.

"I didn't know Dean used to live in California?" Harper said to herself.

"Neither did I," Alex commented, also to herself.

"Well, what are you going to do now, Alex?"

"I don't know. If I tell Dean I don't want him to hang out with Carmen, he'll think I'm jealous and he might just do it anyway."

"But you are jealous," Harper pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't want him to know I'm jealous. This isn't fair! What were the odds of some random girl from Dean's past life to show up now? This could ruin everything!"

Harper gave Alex a comforting hug. "Do you know if she likes him? You know, likes him, likes him?" Alex shook her head in Harper's shoulder. They stayed like that until the bell rang. School was over.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Justin, Max, Harper, Alex, Dean, and Carmen were all walking home together. Alex was holding Dean's hand to emphasize their relationship to a certain someone that Alex does not feel comfortable being around with anymore. Harper was walking on Dean's other side, as a request from Alex. Apparently, Alex didn't want Carmen anywhere near Dean. She was feeling very insecure.

Carmen knew this, and complied. She didn't want to give Alex any reason to mistrust her, though she should have guessed she would have anyway. It's what a girlfriend does. Carmen understood this, and didn't mind in the least. She was content walking beside Justin. She didn't expect to have any feelings for any guy, nonetheless, here she was, enjoying Justin's company. She was mesmerized by Justin's gray eyes, and his intelligence wasn't so bad either. Dean was smart, too. Maybe not academically, but he was smart. Justin was different. She couldn't explain it but he was different from any of the guys she's met. Come to think of it, the entire Russo family was different from any family she has ever met.

They walked into the Russo's sub shop, and were on there way to a booth. Carmen hung back though. She furrowed her brow, and bit her lip.

"What's the matter, Carms?" Dean asked, stepping towards Carmen.

Carmen shook her head. "Nothing. I just can't stay. I promised Jesse I would go straight home after school."

Alex was fuming. _Carms? _Dean had a pet name for Carmen? He didn't even have a pet name for her! OK, so maybe Russo is her pet name, but it isn't the same.

"Well, if you have to go you have to go." Alex chirped, standing beside Dean. Dean looked at Alex, confused.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you guys. I'll see you tomorrow?" Carmen said, already walking out.

"Can't you just call your brother and ask him if you can stay a little while?" Max asked desperately.

Carmen looked at Max. "I'm really sorry Max. I wish I could stay but I really can't. Jesse will freak if I don't get home soon. I'm all he has." She walked toward him and gave him a quick hug. Max returned the hug and didn't want to let go. Carmen giggled at Max, ruffled his hair a bit, and broke away from the hug to Max's dismay.

"What do you mean you're all he has?" Justin asked staring at Carmen intently.

"What do you mean he'll freak out?" Dean asked at the same time Justin asked his question.

Carmen looked away, and tucked her hair behind her ear. Dean narrowed his eyes at Carmen. He knew that look. She was going to lie. Carmen noticed Dean staring at her suspiciously and she hid her face behind her hair.

"I'm all he has because... because my parents died. About two and a half weeks ago." She said softly. "Jesse is my guardian, and he's... protective of me. Like I said: I'm all he has."

Everyone stared at her incredulously. That was why she was so shy before. She was still mourning her parents. Alex felt a new kind of emotion hit her. Guilt, followed by sympathy. She couldn't imagine her life without her parents. Especially her dad. _Poor Carmen._ she thought. But that thought quickly dissipated when Dean approached Carmen and gave her a hug. _Carmen._

"So, I need to go home," She began, pulling away from Dean's hug. New tears swelling in her eyes again. _At least I remembered to dab on water-proof mascara after cleaning the other mascara off. _She thought. She wiped at her eyes and turned to leave.

"Wait. I'll go with you," Dean offered as he stood next her.

Carmen shook her head. "No, Dean. You should stay with Alex. She won't be happy if you're walking me home."

Dean raised a brow at Carmen and shrugged. "She'll get over it. You and I are just friends, right?"

Carmen nodded. They both walked out of the sub shop. Alex, Harper, Max, and Justin staring after them.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jesse was glaring at the clock on the stereo. Carmen was late. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to believe that letter she left him held any truth, any merit. He should have guessed she was going to stay with her new friends. He should have known she would already have friends. Carmen had always been the friendlier Santiago.

Just then he heard a girl's laugh. He walked toward the window and saw his sister walking up to the entrance of the building with a familiar dark haired boy.

He saw them hug closely, heard her squeal happily as the dark haired boy twirled her in the air before setting her gently down. He saw her smile brightly. She looked genuinely happy to be with this boy. Jesse let out an angry huff. He liked to see her smile again. A real smile, which she wasn't giving with him, he knew it. But the longer she was with this dark haired boy the longer she was breaking her promise to him. She will be punished for that.

His breathing accelerated with a new wave of anger as he saw the dark haired boy lean forward and give his baby sister a soft kiss on her forehead. Who did this boy think he was?! How could Carmen allow this boy to kiss her?!

He stalked away from the window and began to pace back and forth in the living room. He sure had a few things to say to his little sister. Like how she should keep her promises if she makes one. How she shouldn't be all over a boy she's just met. Especially, not in public. What were the neighbors going to think?

He stared at the porcelain horse he got for her. He remembered she liked horses. He remembered her saying that horses were one of the few animals that can see through a person's soul and just know whether they were good or bad. He remembered how he used to scoff at such a thought. How he used to tease her about it constantly. It was all just a ruse to keep her off his trail, though, because a few days after she made such a nonsensical comment he had surprised her by taking her to a horse ranch. He picked up the porcelain horse as he recalled the memory.

After a few minutes, he heard the door click slowly open. He turned to see Carmen put her keys in her bag. He hurled the horse to her, barely missing her head, as the porcelain horse shattered. Carmen yelped, surprised. She turned to look at Jesse and was surprised again to see his face inches away from hers. She winced at the closeness. She was in trouble, she knew it. She just didn't know what she did.

Jesse grabbed Carmen's arm roughly and threw her over the arm chair that was near by, and slammed the door shut. He saw her fall hard on the table, hitting her arm on it. He should feel remorse for what he did, he knew he should. But all he saw was red as he marched toward Carmen.

Carmen felt a piercing pain on her right forearm when she met the table. She felt a warm, thick, wetness on her right cheek. She stroked her cheek and noticed blood and pieces of porcelain on her hand. She began to stand only to be kicked down. She screamed, but her yells were drowned by the music that Jesse played.

Jesse had turned on the stereo to drown out any noise Carmen would make. He could make out spurts of blood staining his carpet and fury took over all his senses. She will be punished. She will punished. She _will _be punished. Were the only words occupying his thoughts.

He picked up Carmen's small body and threw her against the wall. Carmen yelped again. A new set of pain taking over. What did she do? She was only a couple of minutes late. She didn't understand why her brother was hurting her. He wasn't drunk this time. What excuse could there possibly be? What did she do to receive such strikes?

She didn't have much time to think anymore as her face was met by numerous blows from Jesse's fist. He had begun to hit her repeatedly. Yelling in her face, but Carmen couldn't discern the words. Her head was ringing and her vision was blurring. Everything was beginning to fade. She was frightened by this and tried to regain consciousness. The last thing she needed was to black out. She forced the sight of her brother screaming at her in her face.

"Who was that guy, Carmen?! Why was he kissing you and hugging you?! You promised you'd be here on time and you were late! Where were you?! Answer me! YOU PROMISED!!" Jesse stammered, yelling.

Carmen crawled swiftly away from Jesse, but Jesse was on her, kicking her hard in the abdomen, causing Carmen to fall a few feet away from Jesse. She refused to cry; instead she clutched her stomach tightly with her injured arm, and tried crawling toward her bedroom.

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not finished with you!" Jesse said as he snatched a fist full of Carmen's hair and pulled her up to glare menacingly at her.

Carmen whimpered in Jesse's face which caused Jesse to bash her face into his knee. Carmen's nose began to bleed freely and her vision began to blur again. She fought back the blackness threatening to overtake her. She will not black out, damn it! She stared into Jesse's eyes, her own fluttering as she struggled to keep them open. Jesse countered with a menacing scowl, daring Carmen to repute him.

Carmen knew she was losing strength and blood. Her body was aching. Jesse had unquestionably did a number on her. Carmen was certain she would be black and blue tomorrow. Her eyes still locked with Jesse's, pleadingly.

Jesse looked intently into Carmen's eyes. He saw her begging him to stop. She was confused as to why she was being punished in such a horrible way. He knew she was thinking exactly along those lines. Once again, he thought he should care that she was begging him to stop, that she was bleeding, and hurt. He should feel ashamed for what he's done; for what he is doing. And then the image of the dark haired boy twirling and showing affection for his sister flew to the forefront of his thoughts and he felt enraged once more. He growled at her, the music obscuring Carmen's cries of fear.

With Carmen's hair still in his hand, he dragged her away from the hallway; Carmen not even bothering to fight back, lifted her up from the floor, and heaved her on the wall by the door. He pinned her there, and just stared at her. Carmen, however, was attempting to look anywhere but at Jesse. This Jesse didn't like, and took hold of Carmen's chin, squeezing violently, and forcing her to look at him. By this time, Carmen was exhausted. She allowed Jesse to do what ever he wanted with her as long as it meant he would soon be done.

Jesse was aware of Carmen's exhaustion. Of her limp form in his grip. Of her face swelling and bleeding profusely. He was sure he had gone too far but the guilt he was supposed to have; the shame and remorse and disgust that was supposed to come after such a heinous and violent act toward his defenseless sister never came. This confused him. He gaped at her. She retorted with a sad and disappointed stare. Those hazel-green eyes of hers, of his father. He looked away from her and let her drop roughly on the floor. He grabbed her school bag and tossed it harshly at her, hitting her in the face. Carmen, unable to contain her sobs any longer weeped unreservedly. Jesse couldn't take it any more. He opened the door to the flat and left, closing the door behind him.

Carmen waited a few seconds longer, seeking energy within herself, before finally, lifting herself up from the floor to turn the music off. She walked toward her room, plopped her school bag by her desk, grabbed her robe, and walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on, slipped her clothes drenched with blood and sweat off of her, and proceeded into the bath tub. She wanted to wash away as much hate off as she could, for hate was all she saw in her brothers physically violent tirade.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wizards of Waverly Place or its characters. Those rights belong to Disney and associates. I am NOT making any monetary profit from this.**

**A/N: I noticed as I was looking back at my previous chapters that there isn't much dialogue in this story. It must be boring to have to read thoughts and feelings, isn't it? I, for one, enjoy reading stories with witty dialogue or sufficient dialogue. I feel it makes the story flow smoothly. However, this particular story doesn't have enough dialogue because it's more about describing feelings and the environment of which the feelings are set. I will try to put more dialogue in the next chapter(s). Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

**Someone To Save Me**

**Elm Treigh**

**5.**

The next day...

Jesse woke the next morning expecting to smell breakfast like he had been since Carmen moved in. Imagine his surprise when he entered the kitchen and saw nothing was prepared. Maybe she wasn't awake yet. Maybe she was still getting ready. What ever the reason, he decided he would make his own breakfast, rather than wait for her to make it.

He made himself some coffee and put some bread in the toaster. He didn't need Carmen to make him breakfast, though, he admitted to himself, he was becoming accustomed to it. He used to make his own breakfasts all the time. They weren't as elaborate meals as hers were, but it was still something viewed as a sufficient morning meal. He had been eating and doing fine before Carmen, and he will continue to eat and do fine after Carmen. He reasoned.

The bread popped up. Jesse retrieved the toast, and put some jam on it. He placed the remaining dirty dishes into the sink, and proceeded to leave to work. He reached the door and paused. He looked at the floor where the shattered porcelain horse should be. He saw nothing. Carmen must have cleaned up the mess. He looked over to where the blood stains were and noticed that they, too, were gone. She must have cleaned that, too.

Jesse stared into space as he tried to analyze his feelings of what he'd done yesterday afternoon, and found nothing. He focused on the would-be stains and tried to find any feelings of remorse or guilt or anything. Nothing. He didn't understand this. Why wasn't he feeling anything about what he did? He knew he should, but he didn't. He was empty of any real emotions that weren't hate and/or anger.

He bit the corner of his lip. He realized he hadn't heard or seen Carmen. He wasn't even sure whether Carmen had left to school or not. He decided he would find out. He made his way toward Carmen's bedroom. Without pausing to knock, he opened the door. He stood under the door's frame completely shell shocked at what he was seeing.

Carmen was in her undergarments, her back facing him. It wasn't that she was practically naked, in her bra and panties that startled him. Nor was he embarrassed, despite the fact that he should be. No, it was all the black, blue, green, and pale yellow marks all over her body that surprised him. It was seeing all the marks that finally awoke the emotions of disgust inside him. He did this to her? He left her black, and blue, and green? Him?

Carmen felt someone's presence and turned to investigate. She saw her brother eying her barely clothed form with a pained, disturbed, tear filled look. She quickly put her robe on and strolled lithely toward her brother. Not having a second thought of the fact that he entered her room without knocking or that he had been standing there, staring at her half nude form. It was the way he was looking at her body that made her want to hug him. She saw sadness, distress, and outrage. She saw anything but hate this time.

Jesse barely distinguished his sister's movements as she approached him in what felt like slow motion. He felt her small hand caress his face gently in a comforting way. She was trying to ease _his_ pain? After all _he_ has done to _her?_ After all the horrific bruises on her face? The series of little cuts on her right cheek, the barely visible shiner on her other cheek, even the slightly swollen nose? She looked as if she were in an accident. Injuries that would merit an accident but were received by him. Still, she was soothing his regret, his shame? The tears finally broke through the barrier he put up the moment she entered his life and streamed hotly down his cheeks.

Carmen held his face, making shushing murmurs that a mother makes when comforting a child, and gently wiped some of the tears away. It pained her to see her brother upset, although she knew she should be angry with him. She knew she should be more than angry, she should be furious with him for beating her nearly senseless. But she just couldn't. She lived too many days without him. She lived too many days missing him. She hasn't forgiven him. No, that will take a while to do. She just couldn't stand to see him upset. She couldn't.

Jesse stepped away from Carmen, feeling absolutely wretched of what he did to her. He was drenched with guilt, soaked in disgust, and drowning in shame. She was a far better person than he. She should be angry with him for beating her without any legit reason. She should hate him. Nevertheless, she was attempting to sooth his pain.

"Jesse..."

Jesse looked up at the bruised face staring at him. He stared into the hazel-green eyes that bore into his, concerned, and all he could think of was that to this day, those eyes still troubled him. Those eyes still brought back memories he wants to forget. It was his father's eyes that followed him like a shadow, from wake till sleep and wake again. However, for once, he didn't see his father's judgmental eyes staring back at him. For once, it was Carmen's eyes. For once, since she's been in New York, he saw his baby sister like he remembered her before he left. The little girl he adored. The little girl he loved more than anything. The little girl he protected and spoiled and would never harm. This was the little girl he had wanted to see. This was the girl he had struggled to see, until now.

The wretchedness he felt inside him intensified as the little girl, his little sister's battered face, gazed at him. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked away from her, but froze when he felt pressure on his arm. He looked to see Carmen's dainty hand on his arm. He turned, slowly, to face her.

"Jesse, I can't go to school today. I-I don't feel well. Would you mind calling the school to notify them of my absence? Oh! And could you also add that I won't be attending school tomorrow, either. I... uh... really don't feel all that great. Please?" She asked, leaning her head on the door and closing her eyes in an attempt to emphasize how tired she was.

Jesse looked away from her, nodded, and left hurriedly out of the flat and away from Carmen. He wanted to get away from the pain. Away from the repulsion he felt, away from the shame, and guilt threatening to suffocate him. It was all becoming too much. How much more of this could he endure?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Morning, Alex!" Dean said, leaning in to give Alex a soft kiss on the lips. Alex sighed content. "Have you seen Carmen?"

"Carmen?" She asked disbelievingly. How could he be asking for her when he was with _her?_

"Yeah, I'm a little worried about her. She looked kind of scared yesterday when she left to go home," he began to explain.

"How could she be scared? You walked her home, didn't you?" She asked, a hint of resentment in her voice.

"Yeah, but I didn't walk her all the way to her door. She wouldn't let me," Dean answered not aware of the jealousy Alex was showing.

"Why would you need to walk her all the way? She's a big girl, Dean. She can take of herself." Alex scoffed.

Dean stared confused at Alex before the bitter undertones of her words finally reached his brain. He smiled at her, teasingly. "Alex Russo, are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Of what?"

"You're not jealous of my being friends with Carmen, right?"

"No! Why would I be? I mean, just because you grew up with her, and she's met your mom, and she knows more about you, and you two are close, or the fact that she's pretty and smart and funny, doesn't mean I'm jealous."

Dean grinned widely and gave Alex a hug. He kissed her hard on the mouth. "Alex, Carmen is and will always be just a friend to me. A sister. That's it." He said, trying to assure her. Alex didn't seem convinced.

_BRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!_

Dean gave Alex another kiss and then left. Alex regarded Dean's form as he left to class. She wished she could believe that he and Carmen were just friends, but she couldn't. She knew well that friendships between a boy and a girl, don't always last. One or the other eventually falls for one or the other. She just hoped Dean doesn't fall for Carmen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The day continued, and still no sign of Carmen. Dean was beginning to worry. Had anything happened to her? Was it the same thing that gave her that bruise? What happened to her? As long as he's known her, she had never missed a day of school unless it was something really bad. Dean's stomach churned uncomfortably. Something was wrong.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next day...

"Alex? Have you seen Carmen today?" Dean asked anxiously.

Alex sighed, annoyed and answered in an annoyed tone. "No, Dean I haven't seen or heard from Carmen."

"I hope she's OK." Dean commented to no one.

"I'm sure she's fine, Dean. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." She answered feeling irritated at having to repeat the same thing over and over.

Even when she wasn't there Dean was still practically all over her! Dean walked toward the office. Alex followed. "Where're you going?"

"Do you think they'll give me her number if I asked for it?" He asked hopefully.

"No, of course not."

Dean nodded, lost in his thoughts. "OK. Asking is out, then." And with that he walked away from the office and Alex. Alex watched Dean leave, feeling absolutely offended.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Carmen was in her pajamas, cleaning the flat. She figured she would do as much as possible, so as not to give Jesse any reason to freak out on her again. Although, there wasn't much for her to do. She had done a lot of cleaning the day before. The day she missed school because her injuries were much to noticeable. She didn't like having to miss school. She's never missed school before. She pouted childishly as the thought of her unblemished attendance record was now blemished by two days.

She walked past a mirror and regarded her reflection. Her nose had finally come to its normal size. The bruise she had from the first assault was gone, but the black and blue mark with a series of cuts along it was still there. She had tried to cover it up this morning in hopes that maybe she would be able to attend school, but the cut's started to scab and she knew that if she tried to peel them off, if only slightly, that they could possibly leave a scar, and that was the last thing she wanted. Also, she was still more than sore.

Her entire body ached from the beating she took the day before yesterday. It was a wonder she was able to move around her new home. She smiled sadly at that thought. Her new home. Yes. The flat had become her new home, despite the sadness, and hate, and anger that lingered awkwardly in the air whichever way she turned, whichever room she entered.

She heard the phone ring. She went to pick it up. Maybe it was Jesse. She didn't want to make him wait. She answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Carmen? It's me." Said a familiar voice.

Carmen sighed. "Dean." She stated simply.

She should have guessed. Of course Dean would wonder where she was. It was, she supposed, his duty as the best friend to find out whether she was alright or not. But she didn't want to have to lie to him. She knew he would see right through any lies she would attempt to give him. They've been apart from one another for so many years, but there connection was still there. He would know if she lied. He always knew then, and he'll definitely know now. She sighed, again.

"Carmen, what happened?" He asked her.

"Nothing. I just don't feel all that great."

"You've never missed a day of school since I've met you. What happened?" He asked again.

"Seriously, Dean. Nothing happened. I'm fine. I'm just not feeling all that good, really," She tried again, though it was apparent that it would be pointless.

"You're lying," Dean accused angrily.

"How did you get this number anyway?" She asked him, hoping it would divert his attention.

"Don't try to change the subject. What're you hiding? What won't you tell me? Talk to me Carms," Dean begged.

Carmen's heart fell to her toes. She wanted to tell him. She really did. But she couldn't. She needed to be loyal to her brother. She needed him to see that she loves him, and will not betray him by ratting him out. She's lost him before because of her parents, she wasn't about to lose him again. Not by her.

"There's nothing to tell you, Dean. Seriously, I'm fine. I'm just a little sick. I'll be at school tomorrow, OK?"

"You promise?" He asked her desperately. He had lost this battle, but he will get the answers he seeks.

"I promise," Carmen said.

"Pinky promise?"

Carmen laughed. "How am I supposed to pinky promise?"

"Just do it."

Carmen laughed, and held her pinky to the phone. She heard a scrape on Dean's side and smiled. He must have his pinky on the phone, too. They both blew into the phone, pinkies still in place, and then said, simultaneously, "Promise!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next day...

After the bruises on her face were easier to cover with make up, Carmen finally attended school. It took about three days to achieve that, but she was glad to be back. She had missed seeing Dean, and Justin, and Alex, and Harper, and even Max. She missed them all. She was very glad she was back. She just hoped that they wouldn't notice her change in wardrobe.

The injuries on her arm and back, and even her legs haven't healed yet, and she was still a little sore. Which was why she was wearing clothing that covered almost every inch of her body, except maybe her hands and face; but she deliberately left her hair down to hide behind it in case she received any unwanted, or suspicious stares from anyone. Especially from Dean and possibly Justin or Max.

She didn't want to have to lie to them. She wouldn't know what to say. It wasn't like she could say she tripped again and that because of the fall she received unsightly bruises that she would rather cover than have them revealed for the whole school to see and that she was still sore from the fall, which was why she missed three days of school. She knew Dean wouldn't buy that story, and neither would the rest. She was clumsy, that much had been obvious, but not so much that she would damage her entire body. Dean would see right through that. She would have to do her best not to flinch or shudder with every ache she was sure she would feel that day.

She entered her first class as she was running late. She looked for Justin and smiled as she saw him return her smile. He seemed happy to see her and she felt herself blush at the thought. She crossed over to join him, sitting in the seat right next to him.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," She replied.

"Hello!" Said a third voice behind Justin. Carmen and Justin looked at the boy that spoke.

"Hello," Carmen answered politely. "I haven't seen you before. My name is Carmen."

The boy extended out a hand and shook Carmen's hand. "I'm Zeke." He replied.

Carmen smiled warmly at him. She tried to remove her hand from the handshake but Zeke didn't seem to want to let go. Carmen smiled at him awkwardly and glanced at Justin. Justin stared at Zeke and cleared his throat. Zeke, who not only still held Carmen's hand hostage, but was also staring at Carmen with a goofy grin on his face, glanced at Justin. Justin gave a curt nod toward their hands and then cleared his throat again.

"Oh, sorry," Zeke said as he let go of Carmen's hand.

"It's alright. My hand was kind of cold. Thanks for warming it up for me," She said winking at Zeke, teasingly. She heard Justin let out a snort as she saw Zeke redden.

"Where have you been the last three days?" Justin whispered leaning toward Carmen.

Carmen could smell a mixture of cologne, sandwiches, and... incense?... on Justin. She smiled at him. Another odd combination for a boy, but it smelled divine to her. She could see that Justin was staring at her inquiringly, and she felt she would swoon under his gaze. She loved those gray eyes of his.

Justin gazed into her eyes, mesmerized by the color. He's seen hazel eyes before, but Carmen's eyes seemed to change in color every minute. He heard the teacher speak and his question floated in the air aimlessly and unanswered.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After a couple of weeks passed, Carmen was pleasantly surprised that she had yet to tell anyone any lies. She managed to avoid Dean as much as possible. He was getting into the habit of trying to protect her from anyone that got too close the day she returned. She was sure it was because he still suspected that she was hurt and not sick. She appreciated his concern, but not only was it starting to annoy her, and strain her friendship with Alex, it was also getting to be difficult not to break an tell him the truth. She couldn't afford to tell him anything. She wouldn't.

Jesse had yet to recover from his repulsion, and had spent most of his nights drinking it away; to Carmen's dismay. Every time Jesse would leave to drink his shame away and he'd come home piss drunk, she was the one appointed as his punching bag. She took it all, though. And her attendance had suffered severely because of it.

The school had even gone so far as to call Jesse and ask what was going on, but Carmen was the one that answered the phone every time. She was able to convince the school that she suffered from some post-traumatic-what-ever over her parent's death that was, even now, reasonably fresh. They accepted her excuse and sent her her assignments by e-mail. Of which she was grateful for. She didn't want her grades to suffer along with her attendance.

It was the nightly beatings that still had her aching, though, and unable to attend school because some of the injuries were not as easy to cover as the others. Which was she was trying very hard to avoid Dean. But she didn't mind all that much. She was content with spending most of her days with Justin at her side, while she was avoiding her best friend. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she was betraying Harper, but Justin assured her that he didn't view Harper that way at all and that Harper was a bit delusional in her affections for him.

"Aren't you at least flattered that she cares so much for you?" She asked again, as the guilt crept up her spine... Again.

"Sure, I am. But... I just don't see myself with Harper. She is a nice girl, no doubt about that, she's just..." Justin trailed.

"It's OK, Justin. I get it," Carmen had smiled.

Justin repaid the smile with a wide grin of his own. They were walking to their next class together. Justin could see that Carmen was reciprocating his feelings. He was delighted by this and took every second with her as a treat. It had been a while since a girl showed a genuine interest in him. And he felt a small ego boost that someone as sweet, intelligent, and attractive as Carmen would like _him_ and enjoy _his_ company.

He wasn't blind. He knew there were other young men that had their eyes set on her. Other's that would, no doubt, be better prospects for her, but she chose him. Justin had even seen Max's crush on her. But he suppressed that guilt. He knew Carmen wasn't the only girl in Max's heart. He hadn't forgotten Max's "love" for Gigi. He snickered at that thought.

Carmen stared at Justin curiously. "What's so funny?" She asked amused.

"Nothing." He answered.

"No, tell me," she said nudging him before giving him the pleading-doe-eyed look that she knew no one could resist. Except her brother...

Justin sighed and she smiled triumphant. "I was just thinking of Max's crush on you."

"Max has a crush on me?" Carmen asked taken aback by the news. She heard Justin let out, what seemed, an irritated sigh.

"You didn't know?" He asked skeptically. Carmen shook her head. "Oh. Well, now you do."

"Aw. That's cute," she responded. "But that's not something you should be laughing about, Justin."

Justin smirked. "I wasn't laughing that he had a crush on you; I was laughing that he has a crush on Gigi, too."

"Really? Why?"

Justin shrugged. "He thinks she's pretty, I guess."

"Do _you_ think she's pretty?" She asked as casually as she could manage.

"I guess," Justin shrugged, again.

"You guess?" Carmen teased. "Well, I think she's pretty."

"You do?" Justin asked flabbergasted.

He thought Carmen disliked Gigi. She told him how she seemed so full of herself when she was basically telling her the "rules" of the school she proclaimed she owned, the day she and her clones essentially kidnapped her, and of how she offended her by calling her Carly.

Carmen nodded. "It's too bad she isn't pretty in the inside, too. What a waste, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose," He agreed. He was right after all. She _didn't_ like Gigi.

They entered their class. Zeke approached them with a huge grin on his face when he saw Carmen. Carmen sighed, and Justin chuckled under his breath. Carmen slapped him playfully.

"Hey guys!" Zeke said, enthused.

"Hi Zeke!" Both Justin and Carmen replied.

"Hey, Justin can I talk to you about something?" Zeke asked as he was already dragging Justin away from Carmen.

Justin nodded, staring at Carmen as he was being ushered away. Carmen smiled, mockingly at Justin. As if to say, 'Ha ha! It's your turn!' Justin rolled his eyes at her and grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly, Carmen felt an arm grab her and pull her swiftly out of the classroom. She didn't have time to let out a startled squeal, for a hand covered her mouth almost immediately. She began to squirm in her panic as she pulled at the hand. She discontinued the motion when she felt the texture of the hand over her mouth. She relaxed and the hand slipped off of her. She turned to see the person that practically snatched her from her class.

"Dean! What're you doing? You scared me!" She said slapping his arm as roughly as possible, though she knew she would never hurt him.

"You've been avoiding me, Carmen," He accused. Carmen looked away, pouting. "This was the only way I could think of to talk to you."

"Wait. Did you ask Zeke to 'talk' to Justin so that you can basically abduct me?"

"I wasn't trying to 'abduct' you, and yes. I did ask Zeke to 'talk' to Justin."

Carmen folded her arms in front of her. "OK, you have me here. What do you want?"

Dean folded his arms, imitating Carmen. "I want you to tell me what's going on. Why are you avoiding me? Why are you hanging out with Justin so much?"

"I like Justin, Dean."

"You do?" He asked surprised. He wasn't expecting that answer.

"Yes, I do. What? Am I not allowed to like other guys, now?" She said sarcastically.

Dean held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say that."

"Then what? You don't like Justin?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Well, then what?" Carmen asked exasperated.

"I don't care if you like Justin. He's a nice kid and he'll treat you right. And if he doesn't..." He trailed, not wanting to finish that sentence.

He hoped Justin would treat her right because if he didn't than he would have to hurt Justin and he didn't think Alex would be too pleased with that. He knew that although Alex teased Justin, almost mercilessly, that deep down, she liked her dorky brother.

"I can take care of myself, Dean." Carmen scoffed.

"Really? Then why have you been wearing clothes that cover your whole body?" He countered.

Carmen stared at Dean. "I've been cold."

"It's not that cold, Carms. What're you hiding?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone." She said walking away from Dean, but Dean grabbed her arm and saw Carmen cringe in his grasp.

He pulled her gently closer to him. Carmen tugged, but Dean tightened his grip, causing Carmen to hiss in pain. Dean loosened his grip a little but still maintained his hold. Carmen looked away from him, hiding her face behind her hair like she always did when there was no where else to hide. Dean reached for her sleeve and slowly lifted it upward to see Carmen's arm. He saw the imperceptible pale yellow and green bruises right above her wrist continuing further up. _How far do these bruises go? Where else where they? _He thought furiously.

"Who did this to you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No one," Carmen answered tugging her arm away. Dean released it and Carmen pulled the sleeve down.

"Don't lie to me, Carmen Maria Santiago," Dean warned.

"Or what?" Carmen dared.

Dean snapped his head up and stared disbelievingly at Carmen. She wasn't going to tell him what happened? She wasn't going to let him protect her? He loved her like a sister and she wasn't going to let him treat her as such? They've been apart for so long. There was a lot they needed to catch up on, and since they realized who one another where, since he walked her home, she had isolated herself from him. Did she really think he wouldn't be able to look out for her? She couldn't possibly believe Justin could protect her. Unless, she was still worried about her friendship with Alex. But he spoke with Alex already. There wasn't anything going on. Why won't she let him near her anymore?

He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, but Carmen stepped away from him. "I have to get to class. Bye, Dean." And with that, she walked away from him.

Dean stared at the empty space in front him. Something was going on, he knew it. He was going to watch out for her whether she wanted him to or not. He loved her and he doesn't allow the things or the people he cared about most get hurt. Carmen was hurt. Whoever did this to her will pay. He made that vow then and there.

Carmen came into an abrupt halt when she was met with Justin.

"Zeke told me that Dean asked him to 'talk' to me so that he could talk to you," Justin confessed.

Carmen sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's OK. So... Everything alright between you two?" He asked concerned.

He had heard about Dean and Carmen's past from Alex, though he wasn't as apprehensive about the situation as his sister was. He knew that Carmen liked him and that she saw Dean as another brother. Dean was her best friend and she had even confessed to him that Dean was her first kiss. She begged him not to tell Alex because she could see Alex wasn't to thrilled about her friendship with Dean. Justin promised to keep it a secret. He was keen on the idea of them sharing a secret together. The fact that she wasn't in good terms with Dean had him a little worried, though. He didn't want to see Carmen sad and if she had a disagreement with him, that meant she would undoubtedly be upset.

Carmen groaned. "I don't know."

Justin gave Carmen a hug before they walked into class and took their seats.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dean came up to Alex at the sub station later that day. "Hey Alex," he whispered in her ear.

Alex smiled and turned to face him. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey yourself." She responded.

Alex had been in a much better mood since she noticed Carmen had been hanging out with Justin. She was glad she was right in her assumptions over Carmen's attraction toward her brother. Still didn't understand it, but she was glad to be right. She was nearly, always right.

What she didn't like was Dean's concern for her. While Carmen had been hanging around Justin, Dean had been feeling as though she was avoiding him and he hadn't a clue as to why. Alex disliked Dean's concern for Carmen. She wanted him to stop trying to be there for Carmen, commenting repeatedly that Carmen was a big girl and that she can take care of herself. But she was always shot down when Dean insisted to her that there was something wrong. He was the one to point out Carmen's new wardrobe. Alex shrugged it off as Carmen going through a phase. She recalled when she used to cover every inch of her body, too. Although, when she did dress that way, it was because she had received a rash that appeared after a potion went awry.

"Alex, would you mind doing me a favor?" Dean asked her as he held her in his arms, but let go of her quickly, when he noticed Alex's father staring at him through narrowed eyes.

Alex rolled her eyes at her dad, and walked Dean to a booth where they sat. "Sure." She responded.

"Great," Dean beamed. "Do you think maybe you can watch out for anything weird?"

"Weird? Like what?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Anything weird about Carmen," he clarified.

Alex groaned. "Dean, c'mon."

"You don't understand, Alex. I was talking to Carmen and―"

"You were talking to Carmen? When?"

"Before she went to class. I asked Zeke to pretend to talk to Justin so that I can talk to her alone, 'cause you know, she's been hanging around him a lot and ―"

"Why couldn't you just tell her that you needed to talk to her?"

"Because I knew she wouldn't. I had to force her to talk to me."

"You forced her to talk to you?" Alex asked shocked.

"Will you just listen?" Dean snapped.

Alex fell silent. Dean had never snapped at her before. This must be serious.

Dean took in a breath to calm himself before he let it out and continued, "When I was talking to Carmen, she was giving me a lot of attitude. She's never given me attitude before. Ever. Then she tried to walk away from me and I grabbed her. I saw her flinch when I grabbed her. I lifted up her sleeve and she had this ugly yellow and green bruise near her wrist. But I saw more around her entire arm. I don't know if she has more. She won't tell me how she got the ones I saw."

"Maybe she fell again," Alex ventured. "I mean, the girl is kind of a klutz, Dean."

"I know that, but she didn't say she fell. Don't you think she would tell me that if she did?"

Alex thought about that for a while and realized Dean had a point. Carmen was quick to say whether she tripped over something or fell into something. She accepted being so clumsy and it was the only thing she wasn't too embarrassed to admit. Alex started to rethink everything again. Maybe there really was something wrong.

She looked intently into Dean's face and saw he was desperate for help. He asked her a favor and who was she not to accept? Besides, she was interested in what was going on now. "OK, Dean. I'll keep an eye on Carmen."

"Thanks Alex. You're the best." Dean smiled as he leaned in to give Alex a kiss, but Alex's dad intervened.

"Can I get you anything, Dean?" He asked getting in between Alex and Dean. Alex rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wizards Of Waverly Place or its characters. Those rights belong to Disney and associates. I am NOT making any monetary profit from this.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been working. You know, trying to get that dough to pay the bills? But I did manage to find some time to write up a new chapter. Funny thing about the chapter(s). When I first envisioned this story, I had it planned for at least 5 maybe 6 chapters, tops. But, as I began to write... well, the story took a life of its own and I don't think I can end it as soon as I had originally planned. This chapter was supposed to be the last, but... nope. So, here's the next chapter! :)**

**Someone To Save Me**

**Elm Treigh**

**6.**

With Alex's help, Dean felt confident he would get to the bottom of Carmen's troubles. For the past few weeks, he had desisted from questioning Carmen about her injuries and had tried not to be obvious in watching her. He became completely nonchalant, completely casual with her. He aimed to have her believe he wanted to go back to the way things were. Before he observed her wounds and was suspicious of her. He made the effort to give off the vibe that he accepted her silence and he will no longer pester her about them. Though, secretly, Dean was smiling inside, feeling triumphant that he will find out what is wrong with her and whoever has been hurting his best friend into a silence unbecoming by her, will definitely be feeling a pain of their own. Alex was his secret weapon to this unwanted war of secrecy. Yes. He was very confident with Alex on his side.

What Dean did not anticipate, however, was the strength of his connection with Carmen. Their bond was as thick as an elephant's skin. It was this tie that had Carmen just as suspicious of Dean's intentions as he was of her bruises. Carmen was no fool. She knew full well that Dean's seemingly disinterested behavior wasn't because he had given up. She knew he was determined to reveal the truth one way or another and she knew he would use any means he may come by. It was set in his dark eyes the day he "abducted" her from Justin and Zeke's company. It was that same determination that made her cautious around him.

True; weeks have passed since that encounter, and yes, she did hope, even pray, that maybe Dean would accept the way things were, but unfortunately, he hasn't. And now, Alex was sticking to her like glue and she was sure it wasn't because she had gotten over her jealousy of her friendship with Dean.

Carmen sighed. Dean asked Alex to help him. It was obvious to her, no matter how subtle they believed themselves to be. She now prayed, that neither Justin or Max were in on this little investigation run by her oldest of friends. She wasn't sure she could keep anything from either of them. She sighed, feeling defeated.

"Hey Carmen!" chirped Justin as he ran to meet Carmen by her locker.

Carmen smiled widely. She didn't want Justin to pick up on her defeatist attitude. She had grown very fond of Justin. He was the perfect diversion to her problems. Something about him always made her smile. She found herself drawn to him whenever he was near. She always felt wanted by him and she liked that feeling.

"Hey Justin!" She replied giving him a hug which Justin returned happily. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering..." Justin trailed looking away nervously as a tint of pink colored his cheeks.

"Yes?" Carmen inquired, curious, and amused.

"You know there's this... The school fair is approaching." He stated lamely.

"Oh yeah! I know. I'm so excited! I've always loved fairs. They're so much fun! It's the day after tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Right. I mean, yes. I mean, no. It's tomorrow. Uh... Well... Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to... uh..." Justin answered becoming nervous.

"Are you trying to ask me to go to the fair with you?" She asked, surprised. Justin nodded, relieved that she understood. "Like a date?" Justin blushed redder and nodded. This time it was Carmen's turn to blush.

Carmen shifted in her stance, the heat in her face becoming hotter and hard to bear. Justin fidgeted with his school books, unsure of what to do next, but also feeling quite pleased with himself for finding the courage to ask Carmen out on a date. He had been wanting to ask her out for a while and he had decided today was the day. However, the awkward lull was... well... awkward for him. For her.

Neither understood the pregnant silence. They were good friends. They enjoyed one another's company. They both new they were attracted to each other, informed by other's. Why was there this discomfiture between the two?

So, Justin had made the first move. She had wanted him to take the initiative. She had wanted him to ask her out on a date. She was too shy to do it herself. Actually, she was brought up that the boy should ask the girl out. It was the traditional way. Her mother and, specially, her father had always told her it was that way and it should always be that way. Boy is interested in girl. Boy courts girl. Girl responds to respectable advances. Boy and girl are united romantically. The traditional way of a gentleman. As her dad had once said.

Justin was a gentleman. How could he not be? He was kind, intelligent, considerate, and polite. Not to mention very good-looking. Most gentlemen were good-looking, right? Justin had all those qualities and then some.

In truth, she felt it was about time he made a move. She didn't want to wait forever. She had resolved to herself that if Justin didn't take the reigns than she would, despite the protests her parent's would have made. She was glad she didn't have to resort to that. In fact, she was thrilled, now that the trivial detail of her somewhat shock washed away.

"I'd love to go with you, Justin!" Carmen exclaimed cheerfully. Justin lit up. "But..." and then he frowned.

"But?" He asked disbelievingly. He was so close!

"But I'd have to ask my brother for permission. He's kind of strict," She explained, subconsciously rubbing her left shoulder, where the new set of bruises on top of her still healing bruises were. A gesture Justin noticed.

"How strict?" He asked, eying her shoulder as she continued to gently rub it.

He briefly recalled overhearing a conversation between Alex and Dean. A conversation concerning Carmen and her new daily attire. He remembered he heard Dean say something along the lines of Carmen hiding black and blue bruises but that she refused to say where or how she acquired such injuries other than her uncoordinated self.

Carmen quickly stopped the motion she made, kicking herself internally for doing such a thing without thinking, knowing that she was constantly scrutinized. Time for some mild damage control.

"Pretty strict. Like ground me for life strict," She laughed.

Justin didn't seem convinced and Carmen could see he was suspicious. For the first time she saw doubt in his eyes. She bit her lip and continued her attempt at explaining away the movement, "C'mon Justin. I-I just meant that seeing as I'm all he has in the States and... And since our relatives don't speak to him and all... I-I mean, i-it would make sense for him to be a little protective of me, right? I'm his baby sister." She finished, wishing she hadn't stuttered on her explanation.

Justin nodded, lost in thought. He heard the desperate want for him to believe her in the tone of her voice amongst the stuttering. However, he knew better than to interrogate her. He had seen how she avoided Dean like the plague for displaying an ounce of worry for her well being. He didn't want her to to shun him from her life.

Instead, he smiled at her, nodded, and said, "OK. Well, let me know what he says?"

Carmen agreed, feeling relieved that Justin hadn't questioned her further. She had been racking her brains out for an on-the-spot excuse, in case he decided to go in deeper. She was aware that he wasn't a part of the detective work that Dean and Alex were in, although he might just want to enlist himself on the team, now, with her tactless action. She cursed herself, again, for doing without thinking. _Argh!_ She thought angrily to herself.

She was beginning to feel trapped within herself. She appreciated everyone's concern for her. Really, she did. But she needed to deal with this problem on her own. She wanted her brother to see, to understand, that she will keep this a secret from everyone, even from the people she cared most about; just so he could open his eyes and see how much she loved him. She could wait it out. She will not give up on her brother. Her parent's gave up on him long ago, and now that they were dead, it was up to her to redeem her parent's honor in her brother's eyes as well as bring closure to him. She will not quit on him.

She also realized, that by steering clear from the people that cared about her that she was setting herself up for solitude. She had wanted to be alone before, when her parent's died. But that was prior to the fact that she would be living with her brother. Now, all she wanted was to be around someone, always, particularly Justin.

She didn't want to be estranged from Justin. He was quickly becoming the reason for her happiness. He made her feel like herself. She needed him. He was the only friend she had at the moment. He was the only warmth in her cold life. She didn't think she could stand losing him because of her lies. Her secret.

If she slipped up again, especially around Justin or Max, she knew she wouldn't be able to lie. It was killing her inside to lie to Dean, and now that she found she would have to give Justin the same unfortunate courtesy, due to the uncertainty in his eyes, was chipping away at her. She cared too much about him to disrespect him that way, but she had no choice. She'll just have to be more careful.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Did you ask her?" Alex asked Justin as they sat in silence in their living room.

Justin had revealed to her that morning that he was intending on asking Carmen to accompany him to the school fair. She was glad he had finally decided to step out of his shy shell and make a move. She was, on the other hand, not too pleased with Dean's reaction when she relayed the news to him. His jaw had clenched, his eyes narrowed, and his breathing accelerated. When she pointed this out to him, he explained it away as feeling very protective of Carmen, specifically now that he's seen she's been hurt by someone. Dean was certain that someone was hurting her. He just wished he knew who. Alex was still doubtful, though curious.

Justin nodded as his response. "And...?" Alex asked feeling put out.

"She said yes, but―"

" 'But' what?" She interrupted.

"But she has to ask her brother's permission. She said that he was a little strict." He shrugged, seemingly indifferent.

Alex raised a brow. She had been watching Carmen, just as she promised, and observed that Dean had been right. There was something wrong. She still had her doubts, but she also couldn't deny that there _was_ something wrong.

Carmen had closed up to everyone except Justin and Max. She had isolated herself from Dean. Not that Alex minded _that_ too much. But Dean was visibly upset and was frequently distracted worrying for Carmen. Alex didn't like that, but she disliked more than anything to see Dean upset.

There was also the fact that Carmen's attire continued to be the same. She was still covered from head to toe, even on nice, warm, sunny days. Alex slumped, disappointed that her excuse of Carmen's possibility of covering up a rash was the reason she was wearing so many layers of clothing, was a definite out. She'd seen Carmen flinch if anyone touched her arms, or wince if someone patted her on the back or any where for that matter. She'd even take her time to sit as though she were in discomfort regularly. These were the evidence she was able to attain from her secret agent work. And with the news of her brother being a little strict, well...

"What did she mean that he was a little strict?" She asked, interested, looking his way.

Justin stared at Alex. He was beginning to feel Alex had a hidden agenda. He saw Alex doing her best to be near Carmen consistently, though he knew very well that she was not over Dean's close friendship with Carmen. He's noticed Alex watching Carmen suspiciously like a spy trying to uncover some classified information from the enemy. Or how she would confer with Dean afterwards if or when she did obtain vital information. He had long since known that Dean and Alex were up to something, typically after he overheard what exactly it was they were looking for. Well, he was not going to be a part of their investigation. Not if he wanted to commence a romantic relationship with Carmen.

"She just meant that since she's all he has, logically, he would be a little protective of her. Although," he trailed, recollecting the image of Carmen rubbing her left shoulder as if she were hurt.

" 'Although' what?" Alex asked, picking up on Justin's hesitance.

She knew of Justin's inquisitive nature and was sure he knew something and since it happened to be revolving, if only slightly, around Carmen, then she must know. For Dean's sake. For the sake of her relationship with Dean.

"Nothing. It's nothing," He said dismissively.

"Justin, what? C'mon, tell me!" She asked desperately.

"Nothing, Alex. Really," He replied as he stood and walked away from her, toward the stairs, leading to his room.

Alex followed, immediately. "Justin, if you know something or saw something, I need to know."

"Know what? There's nothing to tell, Alex. Besides, why do you care? You don't even like Carmen?" He stated as he walked into his room, toward his bookcase, retrieving a book he had been reading the day before. He sat in the middle of his bed, perched against his bed stand, one leg over the other. He began to read his book.

Alex glared at Justin, standing underneath the door frame. She did not not like Carmen. She was just a little jealous that she knows her boyfriend better than she did. She was jealous of how much Dean cared for her. How her brothers care so much for her. How everyone seemed to care so much about her! She did not dislike Carmen. She was just really, very envious of her. She's never been envious of anyone. Not even Gigi. But Carmen was a different story. She had her jealous in a way that she hadn't been. Not since Riley, though, she admits that was probably a different kind of jealousy.

"I don't not like her!" She exclaimed offended as she walked in further in the room.

Justin looked up from his book, mildly surprised to see Alex in his room, intent on prolonging their pointless conversation. Fine. He'll amuse her. He bookmarked the page to his book before closing it, and setting it down on his bed beside him. He leaned back on his bed stand, putting his hands behind his head, and stared at his sister.

"You don't not like her? So, you do like her?"

"That's what I said."

"You have a funny way of showing it, Alex" He scoffed.

"Oh right. Well, excuse me for not being in love with her like you!" She countered.

Justin responded by shrugging. Alex clenched her teeth. What's going on here? Normally, Justin would be the one offended and red in the face, stuttering to find an escape to her accusations. But it was her who was felling put out and desperate.

"Justin, you don't understand. Dean and I are―" But Alex was interrupted with the ringing of Justin's cell phone. She saw him checking who it was, got all excited, and answered. _It must be Carmen._ She thought.

"Hey, Carmen!" He answered enthusiastically.

Alex narrowed her eyes at Justin, but Justin just ignored her by turning away from her. Alex rolled her eyes exasperated, and made her way to the edge of his bed. She sat down. She _will_ get what she needed from him. She could wait.

"Really? That's great! Do you want me to pick you up or... No? Yeah, we could do that... I don't know. Probably. Is that a problem?... Are you sure?... OK! I'll see you tomorrow then!" He said hanging up the phone.

"Good news?" She asked sarcastically, picking off lint from Justin's bedspread.

"He said she could go." He confirmed.

"Great." She responded, also, indifferently.

"Are we done, here?" Justin asked, picking up his book.

"No." Alex answered childishly.

Justin sighed. "Look, Alex. I really like Carmen."

"I know. I like her too, Justin. Which is why I need you to tell me if you saw something or heard something or if she told you anything." She tried again.

Justin looked away, contemplating whether he should or shouldn't tell Alex about Carmen and her shoulder. He settled on telling her what he saw. He liked Carmen, and he didn't want her to feel betrayed by him, but at the same time she never once told him not to tell anyone what he's noticed himself. And he didn't like that she seemed in constant pain. He noticed the way Carmen would flinch and wince just as Alex had, and he too was making deductions in his head of the possibilities of the reasons behind her injuries. He agreed with Dean that day he overheard him talking with his sister. Carmen was not getting hurt by herself. Someone was hurting her.

"Alright, Alex. I'll tell you."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She arrived at the Russo's sandwich shop a few minutes later than was planned. She didn't want Jesse to meet Justin when Justin offered to pick her up. She was afraid of what Jesse's reaction would be, or worse, what if he changed his mind upon meeting Justin. No. It was safer if she met him at his family's restaurant.

She walked in, caught Justin's eye, and made her way toward him, not bothering to look anywhere else. She was entranced by his gray eyes. Justin was the light at the end of the tunnel. He would be her safety net, her comfort, her blankie. He may not know it, but she was beginning to fall for him more, and she was falling hard. She had enjoyed his company very much, while she had been avoiding Dean and Alex. He made her feel better. He respected her privacy and he never insisted on anything she wouldn't want. He was the hope she so desperately needed. He was her light; as cheesy as that sounds, he was.

She reached him and smiled. Justin returned the smile. Carmen felt herself swoon. Those eyes! She adored those eyes! She wished she were a poet, or anything, so that she could describe how intensely she felt about the way he looked at her.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," He replied.

"Hey!" answered a third voice, quickly followed by three other voices repeating the word.

Carmen came out of her trance, feeling the betrayal of crimson blush creeping on her cheeks down to her neck. She turned toward th voices and was faced with Alex, Max, Harper, and Dean.

"Oh hey, guys! I didn't see you there," She said looking away. Most likely, for an escape.

"We know," answered Harper icily.

She wasn't upset with Carmen. No, she couldn't be. Carmen had the courtesy to come to her and have a talk with her about Justin and how she felt about him. She asked for her "blessing", so to say which she gave, hesitantly. Harper appreciated Carmen for doing that. It was kind of her to think of her and her feelings before she made a definite move on the boy she really likes. It was Justin she was angry with. He didn't even consider her feelings. It didn't seem fair.

"Sorry, I'm late," She began. "Believe it or not, I couldn't decide on what to wear." She laughed.

It was true. She really couldn't decide on what to wear. She wanted to look nice for Justin but she didn't want him to get the wrong impression of her. She didn't want to look as though she was just hanging out with him. She wanted to look as though she were on a date.

Her hair, being so long and thick, was one of the reasons for her tardiness. She managed to curl her hair perfectly and put half up with a clip her mother gave her. She, also, needed to find a way to hide the bruises. She was glad that she would finally be able to show a little more skin than she had been. The bruises on her arms didn't extend down to her wrists this time, so she wore a purple elbow length shirt with a short gray and black vest over the shirt. And since the bruises also didn't cover her legs entirely, she was able to wear a black skirt reaching a few inches above her knees. Her outfit was complete with her black and purple high tops.

"You look great!" answered Justin, Max, and Dean.

The three stared at each other. Max stared at Justin, feeling put out, before looking away. Justin stared at Dean, slightly embarrassed, before he too, looked away. Dean glared at Justin, jaw clenched, before he followed Justin and Max's example and also looked away. An uncomfortable silence shadowed the moment.

Alex stood closer to Dean, took hold of his hand, and stared daggers at Carmen. Carmen, who was blushing a different kind of embarrassment, looked at the exit sign, and then at the door underneath it. She saw herself fleeing from them.

Maybe she should leave. Maybe going to the school's fair with the Russo's, Harper, and Dean was a bad idea. What if they discover her secret? She knew Dean, Alex, and Justin were suspicious of the bruises. There were so many ways she could slip up and accidentally reveal the truth. She would have to watch herself which would take away some of the fun she could have.

This night could turn out to be a disaster. She didn't want that. She wanted it to be perfect. It was her and Justin's first date. She had been waiting for him to ask her out and now it could all be ruined because of her secret. How were they going to enjoy the night with Dean hovering over her and Alex hovering over Dean? Maybe this was a really bad idea and she should cancel.

Justin, as if feeling Carmen's reluctance and need for escape, grabbed her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. He wanted her to know that he was there for her. Carmen felt her doubts and fears evaporate instantly. She looked up at the smiling Justin. She grinned back, gratitude visible in her eyes. Everything would be alright as long as Justin was by her side.

"Let's go," He said, breaking the silence.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter seems short. You have to remember, I've been working. There's not much time for me to devote myself fully on this story when the economy is the way it is. *Sigh* **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wizards Of Waverly Place or its characters. Those rights belong to Disney and associates. I am NOT making any monetary profit from this.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, but life never seems to allow me to do much. Anyway, last I was on fanfiction, I was reading a story by Rae666, and she mentioned in her story Nadean (Great story by the way! I definitely recommend it, and anything she writes!) that the title for one of her chapters (chapter 8 to be exact...) was inspired by a song. Well, as I had mentioned before, on my very first chapter, I wasn't too satisfied with the title of this story. So, biting a piece off of Rae666, I've decided to change the title, also inspired by one of my favorite bands OneRepublic, off of their debut album, _Dreaming Out Loud_ (Great listen! Check it out!). The new title to this story will now be: _Someone To Save Me. (_I changed one word, though. The title of the song is really: Someone To Save You by OneRepublic. See where the change was made? LOL) With this new title, I feel the story has more meaning now than ever. If you haven't heard this song, you should, but I'll see to post the lyrics on my profile, and find a link to the song itself (If I find the time...). It could possibly help you, the readers, understand the story further, and in a new way. Seriously, when I first began to write this story, I was just aiming for release from my original story, as well as― hopefully― a good read. I had no idea my subconscious took over slightly, and influenced my writing this way, though it has happened to me before. Anyhow, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :) **

**Someone To Save Me**

**Elm Treigh**

**7.**

As they were entering through the gates of the fair, Carmen suddenly was overcome by nerves and shuddered. She began to feel self-conscious of what others would say if she came to the fair with Justin Russo. Not that she was ashamed to be with him. Quite the opposite. She was proud to be on Justin's arm. She just wasn't sure where and when she became anxious.

Maybe it was from the stares she had a feeling she would receive from some of the guys she turned down. Justin wasn't the only boy to ask her to the fair, and she politely rejected each and every one. She wanted to go with Justin. The young men that she rebuffed didn't seem too pleased with the kind dismissal. It had shrunk their ego's. Arriving at the fair with Justin... Yes, she was feeling very insecure.

Justin gave Carmen's hand another encouraging squeeze, sensing an uncomfortable restlessness, and once again, Carmen's nerves disappeared. She, instead, walked closer to Justin, laid her head gently on his shoulder, and gripped his arm lightly with her free hand. She didn't want any space between them. She sighed, content with the warmness he emanated. Justin smiled pleased.

Max walked ahead of Carmen and Justin. Along with the sulking Harper. He was slightly hurt with the obvious attraction between the two. He remembered when he first saw Carmen sitting with his siblings and Harper. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Even prettier than Gigi, though he felt immensely guilty for thinking that. And when she smiled at him, he felt his heart skip a beat. She was always so nice to him and she didn't treat him like a child. He really, really liked her, but he was no fool. He had seen she was interested in Justin and vice versa. He wondered if he'll ever find someone like Carmen.

He looked up, and saw the hot dog stand just ahead. He ran towards it, distracted of previous thoughts. All he could think of now, is making himself the biggest, most scrumptious hot dog in the history of hot dogs, EVER.

"Max!" Carmen called out. But it was too late. He was out of sight.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine," Justin commented. Carmen sighed and followed Justin to some carnival games.

Harper, however, decided to leave the couples to themselves. She hated being the third wheel when it was Alex and Dean, though she felt that they needed a chaperon. Especially, when Dean was involved. But to be the fifth wheel to Alex, Dean, Carmen, and Justin, one of whom she's still upset with for not caring for her like she did for him, was a bit too much for her. She said a quick, "See you later!" to the foursome, and slumped away, annoyed, irritated and sad.

Alex wanted to run after her best friend and comfort her. She sympathized with Harper, though she often felt uneasy and weary with her insistent blabber about her brother. But she had been supportive of her attraction to her brother because that's what friends do. They support one another's endeavors, despite how inane they appear to be. Harper had always been there for her, and she refuses to not be there for Harper.

She suddenly clenched her jaw as she stared at the back of Carmen's head. It wasn't fair! She couldn't even truly dislike her!

Harper had told her about Carmen's effort to come to her and speak openly about Justin and of how she felt about him. How she wanted to pursue him but would refrain in doing so if it would not only hurt Harper, but would jeopardize their friendship. Harper had told Alex that she very reluctantly gave Carmen her blessing, only because she appreciated Carmen's honesty.

Alex, on the other hand, didn't have the same sentiments. She believed it was an elaborate way to trick her. Alex was convinced Carmen wasn't who she said she was. She had to be someone skilled with the ability to manipulate, if she could captivate her boyfriends interest without making too much an effort.

Ugh! Did Carmen have to be so _perfect?_Did she have to be so polite? Did she have to be so caring and considerate of others? Did she have to be so pretty, and smart, and funny, and have half of the male student body after her? One of which was her boyfriend?

Alex still had unquestionable doubts about Dean's supposed sibling feelings for Carmen. If he did see her as just a sister and nothing more, then why did he contribute an opinion about her appearance and revealed that he thought she looked great? He hadn't even said anything about her outfit! Come to think of it, he didn't even bother himself to compliment her appearance at all. But, no! Carmen comes along, and he's all gaga and concerned and protective of her!

She huffed. _It's not fair! I can't even hate the girl! _She thought angrily.

She regarded Dean and found him staring after Justin and Carmen, who were a few feet away from them. His eyes narrowed at Justin, his nostrils flaring. He looked very jealous.

_That's it! _Alex thought, haughtily.

She grabbed Dean's arm roughly and dragged him away from the pair opposite them. Dean began to protest but then saw the look of irritation and anger in her eyes, and thought better of it. Ooh, he was in trouble now.

Carmen looked back to see the retreating forms of Alex and Dean. She heard Dean let out an odd sound, and could see Alex pulling Dean away from them. She appeared very upset. She wondered what that was all about. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with her. It seemed that lately, what ever was going on between them was her fault. Even when she wasn't doing anything or wasn't even around, it was her fault. At least that's what Alex thought.

Carmen sighed. Couldn't anything be simple between her and Alex? Couldn't they go back to the way it used to be? To the days where she and Alex were friends or at least, beginning a friendship. Wasn't it obvious to her that she wasn't interested in Dean that way at all? Hadn't she seen her avoiding Dean relentlessly? Hadn't she seen her stare at her brother, Justin, adoringly? Why couldn't Alex get over her ridiculous jealousy? It was harming her relationship with Dean. It was harming a potential friendship that could be blossoming into a dear comradeship.

Justin glanced at Carmen. She looked so angelic, so serene, and calm. He liked seeing her this way. So relaxed and carefree. Alright, so maybe she was visibly upset and worried about Alex and Dean, but he was sure he could take her mind off of what ever troubles she had.

"Everything will be fine, Carmen. Alex is just overreacting. As she always does," He whispered in her ear.

He smiled as he noticed her shudder and goose bumps formed along her arms. He liked that could give her that reaction. He's never received that kind of response from a girl, and he was relishing that he could have that effect. It was a major ego boost.

"Oh look, Justin! It's that tilt-a-whirl ride! Can we go?" She beamed earnestly.

Justin smiled and led her to the ride.

The night had, so far, gone without a hitch. Carmen and Justin talked, laughed, gone on more rides, and laughed some more. It was apparent they were having a great time together. This was exactly as she had wanted their date to be. This was exactly how she envisioned her date with Justin to be like. Just good fun with the person she cared about and delighted in their company. She felt overjoyed.

Her first date with Justin Russo, and hopefully many more to follow. She was looking forward to many more fun dates. Dates without any drama. Dates where she wouldn't have to worry who's feelings she's hurting. Dates where Dean wouldn't be around to surveillance her every move. Where Alex wouldn't wish harm upon her because Dean was shadowing her. Dates where they would be established enough in the public eye that she will no longer feel as though she were under a microscope. Carefree dates, with someone she really, really, liked. That's what she wanted.

Carmen had been itching to go on a certain ride, but was unsure whether Justin would be game or not, but that didn't stop her from trying. She used her doe-eyes on him, and grinned triumphantly as she got her way.

They approached the ride and bumped into Max, Alex, and Dean outside of the Fireball ride. **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's what the ride is really called. It's the one where it goes round and****round in a circle...?)**Carmen managed to convince Justin to go on it with her after she noticed that her doe-eyes weren't going to be enough. But once they saw their friends standing in line for the same ride, Justin offered to stand by the side lines, and watch nervously.

"Fine," Carmen grinned teasingly at him. "I'll go with Max."

She stepped in line with Max and took hold of his arm. Max grinned sheepishly. Justin returned the grin with a smile of his own. He knew why Max seemed happy. Carmen should know better, but as he's suspected, she was far too nice. Fine. He could be generous. He'll allow Max his time with Carmen. There's no harm in that. There couldn't be.

The lined moved, surely, but slowly, until they finally reached their destination. As they were getting ready to take their seats, Dean stood by Carmen, and tapped her on the shoulder. Carmen jumped startled. She turned to face Dean.

"What?" She asked him confused.

"Nothing," he replied, appearing to have changed his mind. And walked back to Alex's side.

Alex had long decided she was going to ignore Dean. He seemed to want to be with Carmen, not her. He didn't even acknowledge her, unless she was speaking to him, or touched him lightly, or made her presence known to him in any way. Maybe a dose of silent treatment would do the trick.

Max climbed in his seat first, and was buckled in, trembling with excitement. Carmen took the seat next to him, also trembling with a mixture of excitement and nerves. She loved going on thrill rides. She loved the feel of adrenaline pumping through her veins, opening her senses to new experiences. Her sight, touch, smell, taste, they were enhanced slightly with adrenaline, and she reveled at the sensation.

"Are you scared?" Max asked as he saw her shaking like a leaf.

Carmen shook her head. "You?" She countered.

Max also shook his head. "I'm excited though. This is going to be fun!"

Carmen nodded her agreement. "I know! But I am a little nervous." She confessed. Max agreed, smiling mockingly. Carmen laced her fingers with Max. "Mind if I hold your hand?" She asked.

Max shook his head, dazed with the tingling sensation he felt. He was gob smacked. He couldn't believe it! He was holding her hand! They were holding hands! It was so small, and dainty, and so unbelievably soft and warm. Just like her. He felt her squeeze his hand tighter and he thought he was going to melt in his seat.

The ride commenced. Carmen noticed Dean and Alex were sitting in the seats in front of him. She saw Dean lean back, turn around to see her, smile, and return to his seat to anticipate the rush of the ride.

Without further delay, the ride slowly started. They went forward, then upward, and continued on until they were hanging upside down. They were hanging like that for what seemed like forever, when they soared rapidly backward.

Carmen could hear the other passengers on the ride scream and she laughed loudly. She felt her hair rush to her face as the ride sustained its momentum for two full circles before her hair was blasted away from her face as the ride went forward all the way till they reached the top, as they had before, then they flew forward instead of backward at what seemed a much faster pace; lasting for another two full circles until they hung upside down for the third time.

They stayed that way for a while longer. Carmen thought for a split second that maybe they were stuck. She could feel the blood rushing to her head, until, out of nowhere, they fell backward, startling Carmen to let out a squeal and she tightened her grip on Max's hand, as her stomach flew to her throat than fall uncomfortably to her bottom. It continued this way for another two consecutive turns before the ride began to slow by teetering forward and tottering backward, until it finally came to a smooth stop.

Carmen and Max stared at each other, wide eyed and silent; then burst into laughter. They were released from the ride by the ride operator and stumbled down the steps, still laughing and giggling to one another.

"Did you hear the other's screaming?" Carmen chuckled.

"Yeah! But, you! Oh, man. You should have seen your face!" Max exclaimed, laughing loudly.

"Me?" Carmen also exclaimed, smiling. "What about you?"

But Max was shaking with merriment and Carmen couldn't help but smile at him. They both reached Justin and Justin couldn't help himself. He rushed toward Carmen.

"Are you OK?" He asked her.

Carmen nodded, smiling animatedly. "Oh, Justin! You missed it! Max was screaming and squealing―" Carmen began laughing, enjoying very much in teasing Max, playfully.

"No, I wasn't! You were the one that practically bruised my hand by squeezing it so hard!"

Carmen stopped laughing. She looked down at Max's hand. "Did I really?" She asked concerned, and frowning.

Max stared at her, momentarily confused at her sudden change of mood. "No, I'm fine." He stated simply, as if it were obvious and he couldn't believe she would take him seriously.

Carmen beamed, clearly relieved. "Oh, good." She breathed out.

"Max!" Someone called. Max turned. "Oh, hey!" He said and ran to meet the friend that called him.

Carmen watched Max leave before she turned to face Justin. He was staring at her, warmth evident in his gray eyes. She nearly melted under his gaze. But something was bothering her from enjoying his gaze properly. Something was nagging at her. She glanced back at the ride, and sighed heavily. Dean was approaching them with a moody, upset Alex following reluctantly behind him.

Justin followed Carmen's gaze and frowned. Couldn't Dean just leave Carmen alone? Just because he was her best friend and is protective of her and doing what he felt was the right thing, didn't mean he had to shadow her every move and be around all the time.

Justin could sense Carmen's spirits diminish. If Dean's presence makes her sad, and his makes her happy, then he'll just have to whisk her away from him. Every single time, if need be.

He grabbed her hand, and whisked Carmen away as he planned to. He dragged her away from the pair and into the crowd to blend within them; making it difficult for Dean to spot them. Justin could just hear an angry and disgruntled grunt a littles a way behind them. Justin smiled, pleased with himself.

"Justin?" Asked Carmen.

Justin turned at hearing his name. He distinctly saw Carmen's eyes water with a mist of confusion. He stopped in front of her and held her hands in his, and stared deeply in her eyes. An unspoken understanding passing through them. Carmen smiled at Justin. She appreciated Justin now more than ever.

"Look!" She said. "House of Mirrors! **(A/N: It's been so long since I've been to a fair/carnival that I forget what the proper names of some of the rides/games are. I don't remember the proper name for this one, but it's the one where it's a maze made out of glass and/or mirrors, where you have to find your way out.) **I used to go through those all the time with my friends in Cali. We used to try to scare each other." She smiled mischievously at Justin.

House of Mirrors? That could be fun. He would be alone with Carmen, not to mention he'd be able to admire her beauty from different angles. _All _sorts of angles. The possibilities! He grabbed her hand, excitedly and ran toward the House of Mirrors, Carmen laughing gleefully behind. She knew why he was in a hurry and she blushed.

They entered right after a pair of chuckling kids. Carmen letting go of Justin's hand lightly, walked ahead. She turned around to face him and began walking backwards, an impish glint in her eye. Justin raised a brow, curious as to what Carmen was planning. Without warning, Carmen made a turn and disappeared.

"Carmen?" Justin called out smirking.

"Yes?" Echoed Carmen's voice.

"Where are you?"

"Why don't you come and find me?" She replied playfully.

Justin smirked wider. He made a left turn, continued on, and found himself at a dead end. He could hear Carmen giggle and tried to follow the sound. He back-tracked a few feet and took a right turn. He thought he saw her and strolled quickly toward the form, but the vision of Carmen disappeared.

"Almost had me!" She sang, a trill of amusement in her voice.

Justin chuckled softly. He was glad Carmen was having a good time, even if it was at his expense. All he wanted to do, aside from watching her form in the reflections of the mirrors, is make her happy and keep her happy. What ever it takes to keep that beautiful smile on that sweet face would be all worth it to him. That's all he, currently, aspired to.

He looked up an inhaled a breath. There she was. Standing before him, smiling a dazzling smile. She looked so beautiful, as though a glow was emanating from her. Her hair was so long, so shiny, and soft and was a gorgeous brown. A perfect shade of chocolate brown. Her skin was of a sun-kissed satin that felt blissful under his touch. Her eyes a hazel-green that often mesmerized him into a trance. It brought shivers down his spine just staring into them.

He took a few steps forward, toward her. His eyes refusing to look anywhere but into hers. He noticed her smile widen, encouraging him to come closer. That she was waiting for him. He obliged happily. He stepped closer and closer...

"Umph!" He said as he was met with the cold, flat surface of the mirror, instead of the soft warmth that should have been Carmen. He scowled at the reflection of a giggling Carmen.

"Sorry! That's not me!" She managed to say through her giggles.

"OK, Carmen. I'm not playing any more." Justin pouted, rubbing his forehead.

"Aww, poor Justin. Did you hurt yourself?" She teased.

Justin huffed, then smiled at Carmen's reflection. A glint of his own in his eye that Loki himself would be proud of. Carmen's amused smile faltered. Justin was up to something. She saw him take two steps back, then one step to the left, and vanish.

"Justin?" She called, stepping out into the open. "Justin, c'mon. I was just teasing you."

But all she saw was her reflection. She turned left, her. She turned left again, her. No matter which way she turned it was herself she was facing. She'd turn right, hoping for a different result, and again, was met by herself. She turned two more times, and still herself. She walked forward, touched the mirror, and traced the length of the mirror for a while, walking alongside it. She found the edge and cautiously took the turn.

"Justin?" She tried again. Still nothing.

She stared at the person in front of her. Another reflection. But something was different. The young lady in front of her had the same hair, the same lips, skin, features, but the eyes. The eyes were different. They weren't hazel-green. They were brown. Actually, the more she analyzed the form in the mirror, the more she realized it wasn't her. It was her mother!

"M-Mom?" She whispered.

The woman in the mirror smiled sadly at her and nodded once. Carmen shook her head. No. There's no way. Another form appeared behind the image of her mother. It looked like Jesse. Jesse was here? Carmen's heart accelerated with fear. She turned quickly behind her, but saw no one. She returned her attention to the mirror. She regarded the man in the mirror, focusing on his appearance. It was older. The eyes were hazel-green.

"Dad?" She choked out, her throat constricting.

What was going on here? She cannot be seeing her dead parents in the mirror. They were... They were dead for goodness sakes! And last time she checked, she was still in the House of Mirrors, not in one of Hogwart's classrooms. This is ridiculous! She shut her eyes, and slowly reopened them. Her parent's were still staring at her in the mirror.

A third figure appeared, placing itself in the center. It looked exactly like her brother. She narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked maliciously at her. Carmen glanced briefly at her parents. They stared at their son's seemingly look-alike figure. Fear and sorrow streaking their face. Carmen relayed her attention to the figure once more. His malicious smile widened at her interest, and then he turned toward their mother, and without warning, took a strong hold of her neck.

"No!" Carmen hissed.

The figure, still watching Carmen, twitched his hand slightly, and snapped Carmen's mother's neck.

"No!" Carmen yelled.

She rushed to the mirror, and knelt before the dead form of her mother, trying vainly to hold her, but her hands were flat against the mirror. She began to sob. She stared angrily at the figure that resembled her brother. Then stared, just as angry, at her father. Why did he just stand there? Why didn't he do anything to stop that monster? He was willing to take a bullet for his wife, but he allowed this monster to snap her mother's neck?

As if reading Carmen's mind, the Jesse look-alike repeated the gesture to the other parent. Carmen stood.

"No, please!" She begged.

But the Jesse clone just leered at Carmen, and while keeping hold of Carmen's pleading glare, also, grabbed a very strong hold of the father's neck. Carmen's father stared at Carmen, tears in his eyes. He mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Carmen and then, he too, died with a hand twitch by the figure.

"NO!!" Carmen yelled, anguished. "Why?"

The figure's leer widened, if that were possible, brows raised.

What could this mean? This figure looked so so much like her brother. Same exact features: same hair, and skin tone. It even had the same small scar on its chin that Jesse had. Could it be? Could this figure be Jesse? A manifestation of her brother? And if it were, what did it mean? That he killed her parents? That he had wanted to? Nothing was making sense. She didn't want to believe that. She couldn't. She loved her brother. She refused to believe her brother capable of anything as horrible as snapping his parents neck. And without remorse? No.

She stared into Jesse's face, pleading with him, begging him for an explanation. Jesse began to laugh and Carmen's blood boiled with an anger she's never felt before. Jesse ceased his laughter, then, stared at her intently. Promising the same fate comes for her and Carmen's anger disappeared instantly and was replaced with a fear that paralyzed her.

She shut her eyes tightly. Then opened them, and Jesse was gone.

"Justin?" She called out, her throat still a little constricted. But she was met with silence.

"Justin!!" She screamed, panicked.

She was very frightened, now. Her emotions obscured by the fear that held her in place. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to feel or what to think. All she knew was that she needed to feel anything but the coldness threatening to engulf her. She fell to the floor, and released what ever emotions she was able to.

Justin had heard Carmen cry out "No!" twice and tried to reach her but got lost when she was no longer in his line of sight. When he heard her cry out his name, his searched intensified. But it was the panic in her voice the second time she cried out for him that he resorted to his magic. He used a locater spell his father taught him a while back and thankfully found her crouched on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. He knelt down on the floor beside her. His heart wrenching at the sight of her.

"Carmen?" He asked her tentatively.

Carmen looked up and sighed feeling reassured and calm with Justin there. She lunged onto him and hugged him fiercely. She held onto him as if her life depended on it. Justin hugged her back, unsure of what else to do but hold her as closely as she was holding him. Carmen pulled away, and stared into Justin's eyes. She saw confusion, concern, and hurt. He was hurting because she was hurting and she didn't want to feel hurt anymore.

So, she did something she didn't expect. Something that Justin didn't expect. But to her, it was the only way she could feel better. It was the only thing she could think of to feel the warmth she so, so, _so _desperately needed. She was feeling empty and cold and all she wanted was to feel protected. To feel cared for and wanted. There was no other way.

She caressed Justin's face. He cared for her. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted to be the one for her; to be her comfort. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She kissed him hard and desperately.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! This was probably one of the hardest chapters I have ever written. But I feel alright about it. Did you like it? I hope you do. By the way, the ****right**** kind of flattery can **_**definitely **_**take you ANYWHERE... ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wizards Of Waverly Place or its characters. Those rights belong to Disney and associates. I am NOT making any monetary profit from this.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been working, its been raining here in Cali., and seriously? Who wants to write when you're freezing? That and I think T.O.M.'s gonna come visit soon, and I HATE IT WHEN T.O.M. VISITS!! Oh, well. It's Mother Nature's way to get back at us, right? Anyway, here is the next chapter! :)**

**Someone To Save Me**

**Elm Treigh**

**8.**

Justin was shocked at Carmen's impact. He could feel the kiss was a desperate impulse. It was a passionate need for warmth, but desperate nonetheless. She wanted to feel close to someone; he could see as well as feel that as she filled the space between them and pressed herself on him. Her lips moving simultaneously with his. He wanted to enjoy the kiss, but it wasn't exactly the kiss he envisioned.

He wanted their first kiss to be special. A kiss that he would initiate, she would reciprocate, and they would melt into each other; enveloping one other with emotions that would make Cupid fall in love.

He wanted it to be sweet, and tender, and loving. He wanted her to know how he felt about her. How much he cared for her through his kiss. And in return, he would see, find, whether or not she really cared for him. He would know with that one kiss if Carmen truly cared for him and wanted to be with him as her body language suggests. At least that's what he read in last months issue of Cosmo Girl.

A kiss is a very intimate thing and it reveals emotions one wouldn't expect. It leaves a person vulnerable. Carmen was already in a vulnerable state. She was on her knees, her face wet with tears, her body shaking, and she seemed so helpless when he found her. Seeing her that way was killing him inside, but he couldn't help but feel a little resentful toward her for making the first move and making their first kiss about her, rather than them as a possible item.

He gently pulled himself away from her despite the hormonal protests inside him, screaming at him that he was a fool. That he should take full advantage of the situation. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go along with it. Not this way. It would be wrong.

"Carmen?" He whispered.

Carmen stopped shaking and stared at her hands. They were on her lap, limp and small. Just as how she felt. She was feeling humiliated by what she'd done. She couldn't believe that in her need to feel love and affection, she had stolen her first kiss with Justin. She knew that it wasn't what Justin wanted because she didn't want it that way either. How was she going to fix this?

"Carmen, what happened?" Justin asked, trying to get eye contact.

Carmen shook her head. "I-I'm not sure..." She whispered hoarsely, the shame creeping up her throat.

Justin hugged her and held her, stroking her hair soothingly. Carmen cried silently in his shoulder, delighting in his gentle caresses. Justin was so sweet.

"Oh! Er... Excuse us."

"What? What is it? Oh, for the love of Pete! This is a family oriented fair. You two shouldn't be sneaking in here to make out." Scolded a stranger.

Justin stood up, pulling Carmen up along with him. He made sure to keep a firm arm around her waist. She hid her face behind her hair and laid her head in his shoulder, keeping the stranger in her line of vision.

"Sorry, but we weren't―"

"Right. Sure you weren't." The stranger interjected.

It was a scruffy-looking woman, well into her prime, looking down on Justin and Carmen. Carmen would have felt embarrassed, or possibly offended with this old woman, but she didn't seem to care what this stranger thought.

"Let's go, Justin. Who cares what this old crusty bat has to say?" Carmen said, making sure to emphasize her weak insult.

Justin nodded, not wanting an argument to ensue, and walked away with Carmen. He could hear the woman huff angrily and offended behind them, while her friend giggled. He smiled at Carmen's courage. How could she still be so... outspoken? To put it lightly... When she felt so horrible? She was definitely one of a kind.

Carmen, eventually, led the way, after Justin had gotten them lost for the third time. Once they were out, she lifted her head up a little, allowing the night air to cool her heated face. She let out a sigh. This was what she needed. To literally cool off. She had begun to feel too warm, whether from bawling her eyes out, or from the momentary embarrassment she placed herself in for jumping Justin with her lips. Either way, the fresh air was helping her come to her senses.

Justin still had his arm around her waist, both walking away from the House of Mirrors. Carmen briefly glanced back, then stopped. Justin, confused, stopped along with her. He searched her eyes, trying to figure out her emotions or what had happened. Carmen knew this, and instead stretched herself to reach his lips and gave Justin a gentle brush of the lips. She pulled away, stared into his eyes, and smiled. He returned the smile. That was better. It was sweet and tender. Much better.

"I'm sorry, Justin." She abruptly said.

Justin was about to respond, when he felt Carmen being pulled roughly away from him. He heard her yelp in pain and he tensed. He stood erect, surveying the situation. Carmen turned to face Justin, to give him assurance, then made an about face to look for the person that pulled her hair. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the culprit laughing. Justin followed the gaze, and after rolling his eyes exasperatedly, he too, narrowed his eyes.

Gigi stared at Carmen with a mock innocence plastered on her face. Her clone drones laughing utterly amused at their 'queens' prank. They seemed to be wearing the same exact clothing as Gigi was, only they were slightly different in design and color. How ridiculous.

Carmen had had it! She had just gone through an emotional breakdown, for that was the explanation she had come up with for what occurred in the House of Mirrors. She was also feeling guilty for taking her and Justin's firs kiss the way she did, and she had made the decision to tell Justin the truth, then Gigi comes along and decides she'd try to take a crack at being the typical 'mean girl' and pull her hair. Well, that was the last straw!

Carmen stomped toward Gigi, determined anger set in her eyes. Justin didn't want to do this. He didn't want to have a confrontation to occur. He had always thought Gigi was never worth the time for anything, not even a lethal speech. But Carmen was obviously upset, now she was livid, and unfortunately for Gigi, she gave her reason to act out how wretched she felt on her, the most 'popular' girl in school. This could turn out bad and Justin had no choice but to follow Carmen and make sure she would be alright. Or maybe hold her earrings.

"What the hell is your problem, Gigi?!" Carmen exclaimed heatedly.

Gigi looked up at the tear streaked Carmen, shrugged indifferently, and turned her back on her. She didn't feel Carmen was worth the time to stand there and have to listen to what she had to say. Carmen was nothing, according to her. In fact, everyone was nothing to her unless she said otherwise, but Carmen and Alex especially.

Carmen grabbed Gigi's arm roughly and forced her to look at her. She glared maliciously at Gigi. "I said: What the _hell_ is your _problem_, Gigi?" She repeated.

"You are," Gigi stated simply, pulling her arm out of Carmen's grasp, and gave her a once over with a judging glare of her own.

"What did _I _ever do to _you_?" She asked incredulously.

"You insulted me," Another simple statement.

"So, you pull my hair?" Carmen said disbelievingly. Gigi shrugged, and turned. "Well, how'd you like it if I pulled _your _hair?" And Carmen did just that, only harder and harsher than when her hair was pulled, nearly knocking Gigi to the ground with the force.

Gigi yelled and stared wide eyed at Carmen. "Ow!"

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" She smiled sarcastically.

"What the fuck, Carmen? Who the― What the fuck is your problem?" Gigi said, rubbing her head.

"My problem? I don't have a problem, Gigi. I've never really had a problem with anyone, not even you. You're not really worth my time, but you have to admit. You did cross the line. So, the next time you decide to pull my hair or do anything like it ever again, just know that I'll get you back three times worse than when you get me. I am _not _in the mood for your bullshit and I do _not _like to be messed with. I give you fair warning, so back the fuck off! That includes Alex and Harper!" Carmen finished breathing in and out rapidly. Her blood boiling.

Gigi and company glared and scowled at Carmen willing themselves that an anvil would fall from the sky and crush the flimsy girl standing before them. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen, so Gigi contented herself to pour the cherry slurpee she had in her hand all over Carmen's outfit. The clones followed suit and threw their snacks at Carmen. One of them made sure to crumble most of her food and soft drink in Carmen's hair.

Justin stepped back, surprised at the onslaught of food and drinks. He heard Carmen gasp, also shocked.

"That ought to teach you," Gigi said nonchalantly and walked away from the mess with her friends following after, laughing giddily behind her. A smile of evil pleasure crept on her face.

Carmen wiped most of the cold slurpee off her face. She could barely see the form of a retreating Gigi and her friends. She fumed furiously. How could Gigi do this to her? What could possibly be running in her small blond head? Carmen glared daggers and bullets and canon balls and nuclear weapons and anything that would do major damage to that skinny Paris Hilton wannabe slut!

Justin stepped forward, cautiously. He could tell that Carmen was more than angry, she was enraged. He brushed some of the bits of food off of Carmen's shoulder and picked some of it out of her hair.

"Let's get you cleaned up," He suggested.

Carmen nodded, annoyed and irritated. If they were any other place she swears she would have ripped Gigi apart, limb from limb, and then force feed the parts to the clones that wanted to be her so badly.

They headed toward the restrooms. Justin walked ahead of Carmen, trying to block her from view of others. He figured Carmen was probably feeling humiliated and foolish. There was no need to emphasize the emotions further by receiving curious stares from bystanders. Justin halted, and Carmen stumbled into him.

"Justin, what―" Carmen began, until she noticed the reason for the abrupt stop.

Why is that every family event has packed restrooms? The line to the ladies room seemed to weave around the building and out into the fair. Seriously?

"Now what?" She asked no one in particular. She sighed, sensing defeat in her demeanor. "I guess it doesn't matter all that much. I don't even have a shirt to change into, anyway."

Justin's eyes glazed over with thought. Carmen frowned. She didn't want the night to end. She hoped she and Justin could stay until the fair closed. But it looks like they'll have to turn in early. Her shoulders slumped.

"I could... um... If you want..." Justin stammered nervously.

Carmen looked up to stare at Justin. Her expression confused, though there was a hint of amusement settling itself at the corner of her lips. Justin wanted their date to last just as much as she did. He didn't want her to leave early. Her heart elated at the thought. He really wanted her to be with him. He even had a suggestion he seemed too chagrined to reveal. He was so cute!

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Carmen, I don't want this night to be over. At least not yet," He stated.

"Me, either." She agreed.

"But we can't have you walking around the fair feeling sticky and uncomfortable."

Carmen let out a short laugh. "No, we can't."

"So, I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"If you wouldn't mind... I mean, if you want I could lend you _my _shirt."

Carmen blinked. "Your shirt?"

Justin blushed and nodded.

Carmen stared at Justin's clothing. Well, she supposed that could work. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt, with a dark gray long sleeved buttoned shirt over it. He was wearing two shirts, just like every other guy. The somewhat layered look, obviously in. But she'd have to rinse off first. Where was she going to wash out all the gunk from her hair if the restrooms where all occupied? She alleged that if that particular ladies room was occupied with an outrageously long serpentine line, than they must all be crowded. Where was she going to wash all the stickiness off her body?

She looked around, reviewing where she was at, and reconsidering her options. Maybe if she found a faucet or a garden hose somewhere away from the festivities of the school fair and have Justin keep watch while she cleaned herself up...? That could work.

She smiled devilishly and let out a giggle with the same sentiments as her smile indicated. She couldn't believe how cliché it seemed but she remembered there was a faucet and hose near it. It was her best bet.

She grabbed Justin's hand, and laughed at his anxious and puzzled expression. She led him out and away from the fair, toward the visitors bleachers on the football field. She knew not many teenagers would be there, making out or sneaking drinks, etc. It would be unwise of them to do any underage anything under the visitors bleachers. There weren't many places to hide or run to. It's much too difficult to jump the fence when one gets caught or run toward their cars since their cars would be across the field. Which was why she chose those particular bleachers.

Her smile widened as she thought of the foolish teenagers doing Zeus-knows-what at the other bleachers, thinking they were so cool. If they get caught, she imagined they'd scramble around like chickens without heads. Some would run out toward the fair, since it was closest. Others would probably run behind cars, while others would hide under the cars. Foolish teenagers. She giggled.

"Carmen, where are we going?" Justin asked.

"The visitors bleachers," She answered coolly.

"Why?"

"So, that I can wash up."

"But there are restrooms for that."

"Lines are too long." She shrugged.

"But it's cold out. You could get sick."

"I'll be fine." She waved her other hand dismissively since one of her hands still held onto Justin's hand.

"We could get caught."

"We're not going to be doing anything wrong, Justin. I'm just going to wash out all this gunk out of my hair and while you're keeping watch, I'll change into your shirt. Just like you offered. That's all."

"Oh, that's all?" He replied sarcastically.

"Yep," Carmen grinned.

Justin sighed skeptically. Someone cleaning oneself up by or under the bleachers didn't seem like a good idea to him. So many things could go wrong. What would people think if they saw him walk with Carmen to the bleachers? Alone? It could start rumors. Wasn't Carmen worried about that at all? And what if Dean heard about this? What if he gets the wrong idea? This could all turn out really, really, bad.

"Here we are," Carmen said. She turned to face Justin and laughed. "Justin, relax! Nothing is going to happen. We'll be fine. We won't get caught. Everything is going to be OK."

"I hope so," He mumbled.

"It will," She promised.

She stepped toward the faucet by the edge. She noticed the hose was unhooked beside it, so she connected the hose to the faucet. She turned it on, the water dripping smoothly out. She ran her fingertips under the water, and quickly pulled them back. Ooh! It was cold!

"The water's cold, isn't it?" Justin asked.

"No, it's fine," Carmen lied.

"Really? Then why do I see goose bumps on your arms?"

"'Cause you're here?" She tried lamely.

Justin rolled his eyes, though he was flattered.

Carmen perched the hose between the beams, and rubbed her hands under the cool water. She reckoned the best way to get used to the cold water would be to immerse oneself in it. Her teeth began to chatter. OK, so she was wrong.

"This is silly, Carmen. You're going to catch a cold." Justin insisted.

Carmen rolled her eyes and cupped her hands under the water. She then splashed her face with the cold water. She let out a "Whoo!" but continued to wash her face, then her neck, and into her hair.

"Justin, could you help me pick out some of the stuff off my hair?" She asked.

Justin agreed and stepped forward. He stood beside her and commenced to pick out chunks of food from her hair. He was surprised at how much was embedded in there. After a couple of minutes of mining for food, they managed to get her hair mostly food free. Carmen said her thanks to Justin. She began to take her vest off. Justin blushed and turned around to keep a look out. Carmen sniggered.

She was in the middle of removing her shirt when she realized she still had the bruises. The reason she wore this particular shirt was to hide some of the bruises and now she has to remove her shirt in front of the one person she didn't want to know she was hurt. What were the odds of that?

"OK, Justin. I'm about to take my shirt off," She warned.

She noticed Justin nod, back facing her he removed his dark gray shirt, and held it loosely on his arm, awaiting the say-so from Carmen to hand it over. Carmen smiled.

"What's going on?"

Carmen and Justin both turned at the other end of the bleachers. Carmen gasped. It was Alex. She held the shirt she had just taken off in front of her to cover herself the best she could. She glanced at Justin and sighed, relieved that he wasn't trying to sneak a peek at her. Instead, she was mildly surprised to see his back was facing her. He was standing in front of her, the shirt he was offering her held up to give her more coverage. Carmen grabbed the shirt, tugged it lightly so that Justin would let go of it, which he did, and then turned around, her back facing Justin's back and Alex, and quickly put the shirt on. She buttoned the buttons frantically, knowing she missed a few.

Once she was done, she turned around, and placed her hand on Justin's shoulder lightly. Justin glanced down, saw that she was dressed, and stepped aside to stand next to her. He briefly checked her out and smiled. She looked good in his shirt. She looked _really _good.

"Carmen?" Alex said.

Alex saw Carmen dragging a reluctant Justin away from the fair, and decided she would investigate. She excused herself from Dean, figuring it wouldn't be a good idea to have him tag along, in case Justin and Carmen were doing something... intimate.

She gasped, stunned, at the direction they were going. The bleachers? She saw them go under them, and so, she strolled to the other side, and stood there to eavesdrop. She didn't think there was any need to look. It was _Justin. _The guy still slept with a night light, and played with dolls.

After a while she heard Carmen say to Justin she was going to take her shirt off, and she just _had _to look. That was when she saw all the bruises. They were everywhere! On her back, on her upper arms, on her shoulders, and neck, and abdomen. They looked so sickly on her small dainty form. Dean was right!

"Alex, I can explain," Carmen began, stepping forward.

"Explain what? The fact that your shirtless under the bleachers with my brother completely drenched in God-knows-what? Or are you going to try to explain away all the bruises I saw on your back, arms, and even on your stomach?" She retorted harshly but her tone streamed with implications.

Justin's eyes widened. Bruises? He looked over her small form but obviously found nothing, since she was clothed. But the way that Carmen hung her head and averted her eyes from himself and Alex and slowly stepping away from them, made him nervous. She was bruised? She was hurt? Someone had been hurting her just as he, Alex, and especially Dean had suspected? Why would she hide this?

"A-Alex, y-you don't un-understand..." Carmen stuttered. She cursed her stammering, nervous, speech when she needed it to be steady.

"What's there to understand? You're completely black and blue," Alex said.

Carmen closed her eyes. She fought back hot tears threatening to gush out for the second time tonight. This was exactly what she was afraid would happen. She prayed this wouldn't happen. This exact moment was the reason she had second thoughts about going to the fair. Now she had to explain her bruises away, as Alex said earlier, or lie through her teeth. There were no other options.

She opened her mouth to speak, still unsure of what she was going to say, but stopped abruptly when she noticed the look on Justin's face. Her heart sank as she realized shock, pain, and disappointment evident in his face. The tears flowed as she stared apologetically at Justin. No. She couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry," She managed to choke out and ran away from Alex and Justin, her clothes still clutched in her hands.

"Carmen, wait!" Justin cried out.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She ran and ran and ran. Tears blurring her vision. She didn't want to run from them, but it was the disappointed look on Justin face, the judging scrutiny on Alex's face, and the thought of having to justify herself to Dean whom she lied to repeatedly when all he was trying to do was look out for her and protect her from any harm that had her running.

It was too much. She couldn't do it. She was a coward.

She ran most of the way home, and walked the rest of the way. She reached the door to the flat. She put the key in, her intuition going on alert, but she ignored it. She turned the key, nudged the door open, and walked in. She glanced at the living room and noticed her brother was sitting on the couch.

"Hey," She said in her signature minute voice.

"What're you doing home so early?" Jesse asked standing up slowly.

"I just felt like coming home, that's all," Carmen answered.

"Fucking liar." Jesse responded.

Carmen looked up, surprised to see him standing in front of her. How does he do that? How does he move so quickly and so silently? She stared into his eyes and stepped back. Shit! He was drunk. She tried to walk cautiously around him, making sure not to touch him or make any sudden movements to startle him. Yes, her brother was drunk, again. But, somehow it was a subdued kind of drunk, where his energy seemed spent already.

She managed to make it to the other side of him and proceeded to walk slowly toward the hallway leading to her room, being sure to still be facing him. For some reason, Jesse disliked it when she turned her back on him, especially when he was drunk.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed, OK?" She said softly.

Jesse's eyes were glazed over, blood red with exhaustion. He glanced at his sister lustfully. Carmen noticed the look and winced, causing Jesse to frown.

"What about my good-night kiss?" He asked pointing to his cheek.

Carmen hesitated but stepped forward, leaned in, and gave her brother a peck on the cheek; disgusted by the smell of liquor coming from him. Then, without warning, Jesse grasped Carmen's head, and turned it forcefully to kiss her hard on the lips. Carmen let out a stunned squeal. She tried to push Jesse off of her, but that only caused him to tighten his grip on her. Until, suddenly, he pulled away from her, still keeping a firm hold of her.

"Why is your hair wet?" He asked her.

Carmen was about to respond when Jesse noticed she was wearing a different shirt. He growled at her, completely angered by her attire.

"Who's shirt is that?!"

"I-It's my friends."

"Don't lie to me Carmen! That is a guy's shirt! Where's your shirt?!"

"R-Right here." She said, lifting the hand that held her shirt and vest up to his eye level.

"Why aren't you wearing it then?" He said slowly, a hint of punishment in his voice.

"There was an accident at the fair. Th-these girls dropped their food and drinks on me, and I had to clean myself off, and since I didn't have anything else to wear, Justin offered me his shirt." She said rapidly.

Jesse's eyes bugged out furiously. "Who the fuck is Justin?"

"He-He's this guy I―" But she didn't finish the sentence as she was slapped roughly in the face. The force making her fall to the floor.

"You little whore!" She heard him yell before he was on top of her. He teared the shirt off of her and stared down at his little sister's shirtless figure. He should have felt that familiar disgust he always felt when he would see the bruises covering her body. But he was far too drunk to care, and in its place was an aroused feeling.

He's always thought Carmen was a pretty young girl. She had, after all, their mother's beautiful face and their father's gorgeous eyes that suited her very well. And it had been a while since he'd been with a girl. Carmen was already topless, and at his disposal. Why not?

He leaned down and kissed her mouth. Carmen fought back by trying her best to push him off of her, but Jesse grabbed her small hands tightly and pinned them on the floor above her. Carmen then began to squirm, but that only aroused Jesse further. She began to kick and flail, but again, Jesse was stronger and placed a firm knee on her legs, making it difficult for her to move too much. He pulled away from her lips to stare at her. She was pleading for him to stop. Her eyes wet with new tears. He hesitated, looked down at her breasts, and the excitement he felt earlier returned. He looked at her breasts hungrily.

"Jesse, please. Don't do this," Carmen whispered.

Jesse shook his head and leaned toward Carmen for another forced kiss. Carmen tightened her mouth, protesting the best way she can. Jesse was loosing his patience and bit her lower lip hard. Carmen opened her mouth to yelp in pain, but Jesse took that opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. He attacked her tongue, enjoying her taste, weaving it around. He then began to trail kisses from her chin down to her neck. He saw the nook of her neck and collar bone and decided that would be a good spot to suckle on.

Carmen had no choice but to cry silently which Jesse preferred. He continued down her neck, satisfied with the love bite he left her, and thought hungrily of Carmen's ample breasts. They were a perfect size for her. They weren't too big but they weren't too small, either. They were a decent size, big enough that he could cup them in his hands and still have more left to hold. Carmen squirmed, uncomfortably at his touch.

He growled a warning at her and she ceased the motion, reluctantly. She couldn't believe her brother was kissing her, touching her breasts, and had her pinned to the floor topless, readying himself to rape her. This wasn't right. She had to find a way to stop him. The tears flowed down her eyes as she wept a heart wrenching sob. She knew what she was going to have to do and she really didn't want to. She waited for an opening.

In his delight to finally release the sexual tension he had, he loosened his grip on her hands and loosened the pressure of his leg on her knees. He lifted his head to stare at Carmen, noticed she was looking anywhere but at him. He frowned. Maybe he should stop. She didn't seem to be enjoying it like he was. Who was he kidding? Who cares if she was enjoying it? She will be his because it's been a while since he had any, period.

He picked her up off the floor, warned her with one look not to do anything foolish, and placed her gently on the couch. He might as well be comfortable, right? Carmen shut her eyes tightly. This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. _This cannot be happening. _She thought sorrowfully. But it was, and Jesse continued where he left off.

He laid himself on top of Carmen, being sure not to crush her with his weight. He began tracing light kisses and caresses all over her body. Carmen let out a whine. She looked up at the ceiling, hot tears continuing down her face. She leaned her head back. That was when she noticed the lamp at the end table. She shook her head. No. She couldn't. It's her brother.

_He's touching you and kissing you in ways an older brother shouldn't. _She thought to herself. _This is by far, the worst thing he has done. The worst thing he __**is **__doing. _

Jesse began to trail his fingers up her firm legs, to reach her thighs. Carmen gasped. No. He can't do this! She felt his hand creep inside, playing with her panties. She shivered at the touch. It was a warm touch and she really didn't want this. Justin's face came into mind, and her sadness nearly choked her. She saw Dean's face next. She looked at the lamp. She had to. She reached tentatively for it, keeping her eye on Jesse. He was preoccupied with... other activities involving her abdomen and his tongue that was beginning to tickle and she was having a hard time not giggling. It wasn't fair. She was ticklish!

She pushed the thought away. She closed her eyes, hating every part of what she was about to do, but feeling she had no choice, and smashed the lamp on Jesse's head. Jesse grunted and fell off of her. She had to hurry, she knew the blow from the lamp to Jesse's head would not be enough to hold him.

She pulled her panties up, for Jesse managed to pull them down marginally, grabbed Justin's ripped shirt, and a light sweater, as she tore out of the flat. She thought for a moment she heard Jesse come back to his senses, which only made her rush out quicker. As she ran toward the streets, she looked up to the window of her home. Jesse was looking out of it, rubbing his head, and looking around. She hid behind some bushes, putting on the light sweater, and smoothing down her skirt to better cover herself.

"Carmen! Come back here!" Jesse yelled furiously.

Carmen glanced up at him, worried that he would see her. She saw him go back in, slamming the window shut harshly. She looked away and when she felt it was safe, she ran away. She never thought she would have to turn her back on her brother. It pained her to the pit of her core.

She was a very good distance away from the flat. She looked back quickly for assurance before she took out her cell phone. Thankfully her phone didn't fall out when she was knocked to the floor or when her brother was...

She flipped the phone open, walking rapidly in no particular direction. Who was she going to call? Dean? No. He could make things worse. Justin? No. She would die with shame. Harper? She let out a snicker. Nope. That left Alex. She wasn't sure if that would be a good idea. But these were the only people she felt the closest to. She dialed Alex's number.

"Hello? Alex? It's me, Carmen. I need your help."

**A/N: OK, there you have it. I think this might have been the longest chapter I've written yet. I'm not sure I liked it. I think I like the first half better than the last half of it, but oh well, what can you do? I hope you liked it, though! Let me know if you didn't. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wizards Of Waverly Place or its characters. Those rights belong to Disney and associates. I am NOT making any monetary profit from this.**

**A/N: I apologize for the late update. I've been working crazy hours and I haven't felt all that great. I'm not sick. I've just injured myself. It hurts typing this, believe it or not. *sigh* It's what I get for being such a klutz, and trust me I'm a _major _klutz. LOL. It wouldn't be a normal day for me if I'm not stumbling over something, walking into something, bumping into someone/something, or tripping over my feet or air. So, at the moment it's my shoulder that's bothering me, which makes it difficult to write/type. But I had to upload the next chapter. Especially, since, I can feel this story coming to an end. (And this time I _mean it!_ Ha ha!) Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Someone To Save Me**

**Elm Treigh**

**9.**

"Carmen! Wait!" Justin cried out.

It was too late, however. Carmen was long gone. She didn't even bother herself to look back. He scowled and rounded his attention to Alex.

"Alex, _what _are you doing here, anyway?" He asked her.

"I followed you here," She simply said.

"I know, but why?" Justin asked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know. I was curious," She shrugged.

Justin breathed out, heatedly. He knew why Alex followed him, and curiosity was partly the reason. She was doing what Dean asked of her, and that was to watch Carmen for any signs of abuse. Abuse that he and everyone suspected Carmen had endured and had been hiding. Although, Alex had no real interest in watching Carmen for any particular reason, her need to please the boyfriend she is afraid to lose, and a small amount of_ real_ curiosity, got the better of her. It was this that caused Carmen to leave in much worse conditions than before.

"What were _you two_ doing under the bleachers and why was Carmen wet and topless?" Alex asked, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Justin rolled his eyes at the maturity his younger sister possesses. He knew he wasn't that smooth with the ladies but did she have to mock every attempt he made with them? Any and/or all of them?

"It's not what you think," He said, walking back to the fair. To his annoyance, Alex followed.

"It looked like she was wet and topless," Alex repeated, smiling.

"Gigi and her friends poured their drinks and threw their food on Carmen. The lines for the ladies room were too long, so Carmen took me to the visitors bleachers, so that she can wash up," He explained, feeling irritated.

"OK? So, why was she topless?" Alex asked again.

"Because she was going to change into my shirt."

"Why didn't you just buy her a shirt from the many T-Shirt stands here at the fair, and have her change into one of them in the restrooms? All she had to do was walk right in and use the sink, right? The lines don't matter all that much."

Justin stopped and turned to repute but blushed once the thought registered, and instead said, "I didn't think of that."

"And they say _you're _the smart one," Alex snorted.

They returned to the fair, Alex feeling smug, with a smile to match, and Justin was feeling a bit embarrassed and blushed. How could he have allowed Carmen to drag him to a somewhat secluded area, just so that she can clean up and change? Alex had been right. Carmen didn't need to wait in line. All she had to do was walk in, and wash up by the sink, and change into the shirt. He smiled a small smile. He knew why he permitted such a ludicrous act. Any teenage boy would have gone along with what ever Carmen asked of. Especially if it involved Carmen removing her clothes and her getting wet. He chuckled and blushed a deeper shade.

"Where were you?" Dean asked as he approached the siblings.

He noticed them coming in from the field and was curious as to why Alex had ditched him so stealthly, after she'd been trying all night to stick to him like glue. He probably should have paid more attention to her as a good boyfriend should, but he couldn't. Not while Carmen was lovey-dovey with Justin Russo. He wanted her to be safe. He wanted her to want to be with him like she used to when they were kids. Since the moment he saw her, and recognized who she was, all he could think of was his first kiss, and how comfortable he felt when he was with her. He enjoyed Alex's company as well, no question about that. But he had history with Carmen.

"I was―" Alex began nervously.

"She was spying on Carmen. Just like you asked her to," Justin answered, a look of disgust directed at Dean.

Dean glanced at Alex before Justin's disgusted look clicked in his head. He turned to stare at Justin. Why was Justin looking at him like he were a pathetic excuse of a man? He was just doing what any worried friend would do. And that is to look out for the one(s) they cared about. Granted, the one he cared about didn't want him to look out for her, but he had no other alternative.

Carmen was avoiding him every which way she can. She wouldn't return his calls. She'd hide from him at school by dodging any attempts he would make to speak to her. She wouldn't even look at him or smile at him like she used to. He missed her smiles. Her bright, fun, kind, genuine smiles full of optimism and hope.

He _had _to spy, sneak, and lie to protect her. It was for her own good. What other choices did he have? All he wanted was the old Carmen back. The Carmen that was always happy to see him and her friends. The old Carmen that had a friendly grin and kind words for anyone and everyone. The old Carmen that loved _him._ But now-a-days or weeks, she's closed up to everyone and not only that, but she's been hurt. He needed to find who's been hurting her, why 'they' were hurting her, and stop it.

"Where's Carmen?" He asked Alex, and then Justin, once he realized he didn't see her with either of the two.

"She went home," Justin answered, glaring at Alex. Apparently, he chooses to blame Alex for Carmen's early departure.

"What?" Dean exclaimed heatedly, looking from Alex to Justin to Alex and finally settling on Justin.

"She went home," Justin repeated, looking away.

"You let her walk home alone? At night? In _New York?"_ Dean yelled into Justin's face.

Justin pushed Dean away from him. "I didn't have much of a choice, alright? She ran home crying."

"Crying? Why was she crying? What'd you do to her?" Dean asked, balling his fists up, ready to take a swing at Justin as he'd been wanting to from the moment he saw him holding Carmen's hand. Alex sensed this and stepped in between, her back facing Dean.

"I didn't do anything!" Justin yelled back defensively, feeling indignant.

"You better hope you're telling me the truth, Justin Russo, or I swear to you..." He warned.

"Dean! Enough! Justin didn't do anything. Carmen was already upset. Gigi and her clones spilled their food and drinks on her," Alex said, hoping to put off Dean's fury from her brother. The last thing she wanted was a fight between the two young men she cared about the most. That and she wasn't in the mood to explain her brother's injuries to her parents.

Dean stared at Alex. He stepped away from the two, feeling angry. He knew he was too upset to be anywhere near the Russo's. Carmen wasn't with Justin. She went home, alone, at night, in a dangerous city, upset. If Justin cared about Carmen as he claimed he did, he would have found a way to stop her. He would have run after her. He was on the verge of going into fighting mode, and knew he needed to get away. He turned and left. He wasn't sure where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to remove himself from the siblings presence before he did something he would regret. Maybe he could go looking for Carmen.

Alex frowned. She took a step forward to follow him but Justin grabbed Alex's arm to stop her. She turned to face him.

"What?" She asked him harshly, jerking her arm from his grasp.

"Don't tell him what you saw at the bleachers," He said.

"Why not?"

"There's not enough proof," He said shrugging.

"Not enough proof? I _saw _the bruises!" She said, offended, folding her arms in front of her, defensively.

"Pfftt. Like that's going to be enough," Justin scoffed.

"Pfftt! It's more than enough! Dean's seen them, too! And what about her clothes? She's still wearing clothes that cover her body! And she's still avoiding people," She insisted.

"She was wearing a skirt tonight," He reminded her. "And Dean saw those bruises a long time ago. As far as he knows, the bruises he saw are long gone. It's not _enough_."

"Oh, so now you're a detective?" She mocked.

"Think about it, Alex. If you go and tattle to Dean what you saw without real, sufficient proof, then he's going to be more worried than usual and spend all his time with her. Again. He cares a lot about Carmen, and you know that." He finished, brows raised in an attempt to emphasize his meaning.

Alex stood still at Justin's speech. He did have a point. Dean would freak at any assumption made about Carmen. He would go into protective mode with much more earnest. Justin was right, of course. But she wasn't about to let him know that. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?... Um... Sure? What do you need?" She said, awkwardly, turning away from Justin.

Justin stared, suspiciously at Alex. Whoever she was talking to didn't want him to know who it was. Then the bulb lit in his head. It must be Carmen! Carmen must have called her! But why would she call Alex and not him? Unless, she didn't want him involved. But why wouldn't she want to clue him in? They've been hanging out together almost from sunrise to sundown. He thought they had established a trust that could not easily be broken.

He inched closer to stand next to Alex. "Is that Carmen?" He whispered.

Alex looked up at Justin, and nodded. She put her index finger over her lips as a sign for him to keep quiet, before trying to shoo him away.

"Right now?... Where are you?... Already? That was quick. OK, sure, I'm on my way... No, don't worry. I won't tell him... I promise, but what about―?... Are you sure?... Well... Yeah... OK, then. We'll be there," She said, hanging up the phone.

"Was that Carmen?" Justin asked anxiously.

"Yes. Now, c'mon. We gotta go," She replied grabbing his arm and walked away with him.

"Where're we going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Carmen said she'd meet us."

"Why? Did something happen?"

Alex stopped just outside the gates. She turned around and placed her hands firmly on Justin's shoulders. She stared intently into his eyes, hoping that he would understand that it was important for him to shut up and just go home with her. Carmen sounded very upset and she needed the both of them. Justin gave a curt nod of acknowledgment. He saw the uregency in his sister's eyes. They continued.

"What about Dean?" Justin asked a few minutes later.

"She doesn't want him to know where she's at or what happened," She answered.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"What about Max and Harper?"

"Oh shit! Um... I'll call Harper and ask her to watch Max for us," She replied pulling her phone out.

She very quickly explained to Harper that she received a phone call from Carmen to meet her and Justin at their family's sandwich shop. That it was an emergency and to not tell Dean anything. Also, if she would do her a favor and keep an eye on Max and maybe walk him home when they were done having their fun. She promised she'd tell her everything once it was over. Then hung up the phone and got on the subway with Justin.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Carmen sighed, feeling exhausted, as she hugged herself. It was a chilly night and she was, technically speaking, barely clothed. All she was wearing was a thin sweater and a skirt. Not the best outfit for wandering around New York, at night, her hair still wet. She was feeling uncomfortable, now.

She rubbed gently at her face. It was sore and she could feel the swell of a new bruise form under her left eye. She sighed. Another bruise to hide. She hadn't realized Jesse had struck her so strongly. She licked her lips and winced. The corner of her lower lip was also swollen and she knew she had a small cut. He bit her pretty hard.

Hot tears began to distort her vision, until, finally they broke through and she was crying silently. Her brother had never accepted her. She hoped he would at least try to concede her presence, and they could move on from their past. No such luck, however.

For a while it seemed there were a chance. It had taken him days to get used to the idea of her coexisting with him, and just when there seemed to be some progress, he gets drunk one night and beats her. Sure, he'd apologize the next day, yet something managed to infuriate him, and he ends up beating her. Again. Her brother had beaten her almost from the moment they reunited.

It was turning into a vicious cycle, she suddenly realized. He'd either get drunk and beat her, or something she did, or say would anger him and he'd beat her, and the next day or the next few days were spent with him avoiding her due to shame or guilt, and then he would try to apologize in some way. And during his apology, another thing would find its way to bother him and the apology wouldn't happen. She could see that it had turned into a cycle, now. She was in denial before, but she sees it clearly now. And only _she _could end it.

Carmen wondered if she had the strength to end it. She wondered if she had been wrong in not telling someone what had been going on. Should she have told Dean the truth the day he caught her with the first few bruises on her arm? Should she have told Alex or Justin or anyone? Was she really that concerned to redeem herself in her brother's eyes? Did she really believe by keeping her injuries a secret that she was protecting him? Or was she still mourning her parent's death that she was hiding behind a blind love for her brother and her need to have closure with him? _Her need_ for _his need_ of her? Was that why she was enduring all the abuse? Because she wanted her family back? Because she wanted _a _family?

She briefly recalled a conversation she had with Ms. Libowics on the plane ride to New York:

"_Listen Carmen. I know this is going to be hard for you. Leaving your friends behind. But I'll need you to be a good girl and a brave girl," Ms. Libowics began. "You're brother was... I hate to tell you, but he was... reluctant, in taking you in. He had his reasons. Reasons of which you may have a better clue, I suspect." She turned away from Carmen. She didn't want to admit that, but she felt honesty would be the best. "However, that doesn't particularly matter, since he did accept you. It just means you'll have to be a good girl. That's all"_

_Carmen nodded. She looked down at her hands. She was excited to see her brother again, but what Ms. Libowics revealed to her had hurt. She knew her brother would be hesitant in taking her in. She wouldn't blame him. She couldn't, really. Her father had been quite harsh and her mother didn't do anything to stop either male. She would have done something, had she known what to do, though she didn't. No, there was no way she could blame him for his reluctance to allow her, the past, reenter his life. She would have felt just as reluctant if she were him._

_However, she'll show him that she loves him. That she's always loved him and missed him and thought of him every day and night. That he was in her prayers, always. She would show him that she didn't regard him the same way their father had and that she was willing to fight for him, unlike their mother. She would show him that she appreciates his hospitality. She could wait. She could be patient._

"_Did he at least look a little excited to see me?" She asked, looking up to scrutinize Ms. Libowics' response._

_Ms. Libowics saddened at the hope she heard in Carmen's voice. She took a chance at a white lie. "Of course he was, honey," She said, placing her hand over Carmen's._

_Carmen nodded and looked away. She knew Ms. Libowics was lying. She could hear it in her voice. She could see it in her eyes. She smiled a bittersweet smile, despite how pathetic she felt. At least Ms. Libowics was trying to be somewhat honest with her. She had been from the moment they met. She liked that about Ms. Libowics. She appreciated the honest quality very much._

"_Carmen?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Here."_

_Carmen stared at the extended hand reaching her. It was holding a card. She took it, curious as to what it could be. She turned it over and over in her hands, feeling the texture of the card, and seeing her name and number._

"_What is it?" She asked, feeling insecure of what it truly was, before she noticed the words PHONE, FAX, and EMAIL on them. She turned the card over and saw the words CELL, written followed by the number itself. It was Ms. Libowics' contact information._

"_It's my business card," She answered._

"_Why are you giving me your contact information?"_

"_In case things don't work out," She replied, and then quickly added, "Or if you ever need me for anything."_

"_Need you? For what?" Carmen asked. She really had no idea what need she would have for a Social Worker._

"_Anything. Remember, just because your parents appointed Jesse as your legal guardian, until you are of legal age that is, doesn't necessarily mean he was the right choice." She responded._

_Carmen looked blankly at Ms. Libowics, than back at the card. __**"Just because your parents appointed Jesse as your legal guardian... doesn't mean he was the right choice."**__ She gave a quick nod, and pocketed the card. Ms. Libowics had a good point._

"_I hope you won't need me though, Carmen. I really, really hope this was the right choice for you. I really, really hope this works out," Ms. Libowics said, heart felt honesty seeping in every word._

"_I hope so, too," Carmen replied, smiling jestingly at Ms. Libowics. Ms. Libowics returned the smile with the same implications. _

Carmen took her phone out. She scrolled down her contact list, till she saw Ms. Libowics name. She pondered the idea of calling her right then and there. She had need for a Social Worker now. She stared at the name and the number. What would happen if she did tell her what Jesse had been doing? Would she come flying down to investigate? Would she press charges against Jesse? Would she take her away from him and put her into foster care? What would happen?

She discontinued walking. She looked up at the building that was in her way. She arrived at the sandwich shop. She stared at the phone, and shook her head. No. She couldn't tell Ms. Libowics anything. At least not yet. In spite of everything that Jesse had done to her, even the recent attempt to rape her, she was forming a life in New York. She had friends she liked, attends a school that she liked and had very good grades to boot, and she had Dean back. But most importantly, she had Justin. She couldn't possibly leave Justin!

She pocketed her phone. No, there had to be a better way. She peered into the shop. She could see Alex and Justin were already there. Alex was sitting and Justin was pacing impatiently. She smiled solemnly. She straightened her hair and clothes in attempt to look decent. When she felt she looked alright, she tapped lightly at the door. Both Justin and Alex looked up. She saw Alex's jaw dropped, while Justin's clenched tightly. He strolled quickly towards her, and opened the door.

"Hey," Carmen said sheepishly.

"Hey," Justin replied curtly.

"Hi," Alex said, still sitting.

Carmen averted her eyes from Justin, feeling very chagrined. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to involve them. It was, after all, her burden to bare. This was her problem. She shouldn't bring Alex or Justin into this. It's not fair for either of them. Especially Alex. All she wanted was to not feel insecure about her boyfriend who's attention remained on her, Carmen's, welfare.

She took a step back, having cold feet, but Justin grasped her arm gently and pulled her inside the shop, closing the door behind her. He embraced her in a fierce hug of his own, and Carmen felt so relieved and carefree and _protected_ in his hold that she couldn't help but return the hug while she cried. Justin caressed her hair soothingly, making shushing noises and saying, "It's OK. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here."

He led Carmen toward the awaiting Alex. Alex stood up from her seat. She wrapped her arm around Carmen, making coo-ing sounds to Carmen in attempt to soothe her. Justin walked into the kitchen. He made sure Carmen wasn't staring in his direction. He took out his wand and conjured up a small blanket. He had noticed she felt cold under his touch. He returned from the kitchen with the blanket and wrapped Carmen in it for Carmen had begun to tremble.

"Let's take you upstairs to our place and get you cleaned up," Alex suggested.

Carmen nodded. She followed Alex to the stairs with Justin at her side. She ceased from crying. She realized that there simply weren't anymore tears for her to shed. She felt her body ache with exhaustion. Her steps slowed.

"Are you alright?" Justin asked her tentatively.

"I'll be OK," She answered. "Where are your parents? I don't want them to see me like this."

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're not home," Alex answered as she took out her key and opened the door to her home.

"They're not?"

Both Alex and Justin shook their heads. Alex walked in first. She walked straight toward the sofa and sat down.

Carmen hesitated at the threshold. Her body was aching like she's never ached before. Justin nudged her gently in encouragement. Carmen gave him a small smile, and stepped forward. She saw the nearest armchair and plopped herself on it, fatigued. She covered herself up further with the blanket.

"Don't you want to get cleaned up?" Justin asked her, kneeling beside her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes," Carmen nodded.

"You must be really tired," Alex commented. Carmen nodded.

"Do you want something to drink?" Justin offered. Carmen nodded. Justin stood and went to make her some hot cocoa.

"What's that in your hands?" Alex asked as she noticed Carmen was holding what seemed like gray rags.

"Oh," Carmen began, blushing. She held Justin's tattered shirt and handed it to Alex. "It's Justin's shirt."

Alex took hold of the shirt. She opened it up to inspect the damage. It was torn into pieces. She glanced at Justin, a look of incredulity on her face. Justin seemed just as shocked at the sight of his shirt as Alex was. What could possibly have happened to his shirt?

Alex asked what Justin was thinking, "What happened to Justin's shirt?"

Carmen had closed her eyes. Her breathing becoming even. Justin returned with the hot cocoa. He placed the drink on the table. He knelt before Carmen, caressing her hair. He could hear Carmen snoring very lightly. He smiled sadly at her. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and tears streamed down his face.

"Justin?" Alex whispered.

"She's sleeping," He answered quietly.

"I'll go pick out some clothes for her to wear," Alex said standing up and walking toward her bedroom upstairs.

"I'm going to get some warm water and a towel to clean up the dried blood on her face," He said, as he too, stood and walked toward the nearest restroom.

He reached the restroom, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Who would do such a horrible thing to someone as sweet as Carmen? An anger he's never felt before bubbled inside of him. All he could think of now, was to hurt the person that had hurt Carmen. He wanted the person to feel the same torture he felt when he saw her encased in bruises and suffering. He wanted the person to pay.

The reflection of the gray eyed boy seemed unrecognizable, but he didn't care. His fury was taking over and he needed to release it somehow. He turned and punched the wall, leaving a deep hole in its place.

"Justin?" Alex said peering in.

She saw the hole in the wall and an enraged Justin in front of it. She made her way to Justin and engulfed him in her arms. She hated to see her older brother suffer. She's never seen him cry like this. She knew Justin to be sensitive. She's seen him cry over the dog she accidentally lost, but these weren't the same tears.

"It's OK, Justin. We'll figure this out. We'll find out who's been hurting Carmen, and we'll stop it," Alex assured.

They broke apart and returned to the living room. Alex had the pajamas she picked out for Carmen in her hands. She set the clothes on the sofa. Justin had a small towel in his hands drenched in warm water. He stepped carefully toward Carmen, knelt beside her, and began to clean up the dry blood. He started with her swollen lip. He thought he saw teeth marks near the cut. He then stroked the new bruise under her eye.

"Justin? Where is she going to stay?" Alex asked. She could see how angry her brother was, though he was doing his best to be brave.

"She can stay in my room. I'll bunk with Max tonight." Justin replied robotically.

"OK."

A few minutes of silence followed as Justin continued to clean her up. Once he was done it was Alex's turn. Justin left to allow Alex free reign and privacy. Alex started with Carmen's shoes. She knelt down on the floor and untied them and set them by the sofa. She grabbed the pajama pants and slipped them on her, lifting her up to fix them properly. Then she slowly pulled the skirt off that was over the pajama pants, folded the skirt, and placed it on top of the shoes. She stood up and unzipped the sweater. She could see her abdomen was black and blue with bruises. She winced at the sight. She gently pulled the light sweater off, holding her against her to better remove the sweater. Once it was off, she gently laid her back on the armchair. She folded the sweater as she did with the skirt and placed it on top of the skirt. She grabbed the pajama shirt and slipped it on her carefully. It took her a while, but she managed alright.

"Justin, she's ready," Alex whispered loudly when she finished.

Justin returned. He bent down to pick her up, cradling her in his arms. Carmen sighed in his hold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, nuzzling herself closer to him. Justin smiled down at her. This is the way Carmen should be, always. Content and _safe._

He made his way toward the stairs. Once he reached the stairs, he realized it would be difficult. The staircase was a spiral staircase, and climbing them could be a challenge. He turned to stare at Alex. Alex sighed exasperatedly behind him. She took out her wand, made a twirl with it, and said an incantation, and with a blink of an eye, the three appeared in Justin's room.

"Thanks, Alex," Justin said.

"No problem," Alex replied nonchalantly.

He strolled slowly to his bed, and laid Carmen on his bed softly. Carmen turned in the bed, facing him, her eyes still closed. Justin smiled at her and placed the covers over her lightly. He knelt down and kissed her forehead. Carmen's eyes fluttered and she smiled. Justin's heart skipped a beat with pity and warmth.

"Well, my work here is done," Alex said coolly, placing Carmen's clothes on a nearby chair, and left the room.

"Thank you, Alex," Justin whispered sincerely.

Alex waved her hand dismissively. Justin relayed her attention back to Carmen. He was surprised to see that she was awake. She smirked at him. He gave her a small grin of his own. He knelt down before her and placed his hand over hers. Carmen grinned wider, while sadness still remained in her eyes. Justin could see the sadness and he stroked her face softly. He bent closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He could feel her wince, and he frowned.

"Goodnight, Carmen," He said standing up to leave.

"Justin, wait," Carmen said urgently. Justin stopped mid-step, and faced her. "Don't leave me, please."

Justin gulped down tears that threatened to take over. He nodded and made his way toward her. He sat down next to her, holding her hand.

"No, I meant..." Carmen whispered. "Could you stay and sleep with me?"

"Sure," Justin whispered back.

He crawled on the bed and laid behind her. Carmen took hold of his hand and wrapped them around her. She scooted closer to Justin, not wanting any space between them. Justin complied, understanding that Carmen wanted to feel safe. After what ever it was that she endured she deserved it. He will make sure that nothing and no one will ever hurt her again. Ever.

"Goodnight, Justin."

"Goodnight, Carmen."

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Oh! By the way, I realized while I was writing this chapter, that I made a HUGE mistake on the last chapter. But I fixed it already. I was surprised no one caught it. I must be doing a very good job with this story if no one caught my blunder. Hee-hee! Oh! And one last thing, actually two things. Something weird is happening with my internet service. For some reason it keeps disconnecting and I'm having a hard time, not to mention getting rather frustrated, to have to reconnect it constantly. Hopefully, I'll get it fixed soon. And... I put a new picture on my profile that I think many Jensen Ackles fangirls will really like. I know I LOVE IT! ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wizards Of Waverly Place or its characters. Those rights belong to Disney and associates. I am NOT making any monetary profit from this.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in update. Had some... um... legal issues to deal with and I was making myself sick with the stress. But I'm all good. Things are all good. *looks away and whistles tunelessly* They'd be better if the economy would be better, too, just saying. Anyway, here's the next chapter. This story is definitely coming to an end, by the way. ='( **

**Someone To Save Me**

**Elm Treigh**

**10.**

Alex entered her room. Feeling exhausted, she sat at the edge of her bed, thinking about her night. It wasn't what she had expected it to be, nor what she wanted it to be. She had hoped her time with Dean sans Carmen― after she forced him away from her― would have been better. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

Dean had spent his night scoping the fair for any signs of Carmen and Justin, though he would deny that was what he was doing when Alex pointed it out to him. He was distracted and distant with her the entire night. He had been that way for a while now, and she knew that Carmen had something to do with it. She knew Carmen was the blame.

Yet, when she saw the state Carmen was in at the door of her family's restaurant... Her bruised and swollen face. Her trembling, petite, figure. Her sad hazel-green eyes barely managing to stay open. The dried up blood on her face and the bruises she recalled witnessing... She understood now, that she had been wrong to blame Carmen for anything.

Carmen had never meant to be in between her relationship with Dean. She had done nothing to put a wedge in their relationship. If anything, she had been trying, vainly, to distance herself from him and suffer in silence. She didn't want anyone to pity her. She was willing to endure all the pain, Alex imagined she was going through, and keep everyone in the shadow, especially Dean, in hopes that things would be normal. She didn't want to worry anyone or be a burden. No, Carmen wasn't to blame at all. This was all Dean's doing.

Alex felt a twinge of guilt and shame grow inside of her as she realized she was believing the worst in Carmen on account of her own insecurities. Had she known the extent of Carmen's suffering or how damaged she truly was, then she would have made an effort to suppress the green monster. Had she realized sooner, rather than later, that Carmen was hurting a different kind of pain she was dealing with silently, than she would have been a better friend to her. She would have been there to help her. Support her. She would have been a better friend.

Tears slowly broke the barrier and slipped sadly down her cheeks. _Poor Carmen. Who would do this to her? Who would hurt her? What did she ever do to deserve a beating? _Alex thought sadly.

Her phone rang. She looked at the number. It was Harper. She wiped her tears away, and tried to control her emotions before answering.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Alex?"

"Hey, Harper," Alex said coolly.

"Is everything OK?"

"It will be."

"Well, Max and I are on our way up, so..."

"No, it's fine Harper. Thanks." Alex responded. She was glad she could always count on Harper.

"No problem, Alex. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright," Alex replied and hung up the phone.

She stood up, straightened her appearance as close to normalcy as possible, and made her way downstairs to receive Max and Harper.

She walked past Justin's room and couldn't help but take a peek. She smiled at what she saw. Justin and Carmen were sleeping soundly in each other's arms; curled up together like two, adorable puppies. She sighed. Why couldn't her relationship with Dean be that way? Why couldn't they be as openly affectionate with one another as Carmen and Justin were?

She sighed again, and continued her journey to the living area. She arrived just as Max and Harper were entering.

"Alex! Oh man, you missed it! It was―" Max had begun but quit his mock boasting abruptly when he noticed his sisters saddened demeanor. "What's wrong?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Maxi," Alex dismissed.

"Where's Justin?" He tried again.

"He's sleeping in his room... with Carmen. She's spending the night," She explained.

"Carmen's here?" Max asked, surprised. Alex nodded. "Is she alright?" was his next question. He had noticed a few things himself. Alex nodded.

Max stared at her, curiously. He wasn't sure whether to believe Alex or not. Her track record with honesty suggested he shouldn't, but the way she was looking at him and the way she said it, suggested she was being truthful. Still, he had to make sure for himself. Dropping everything by the couch, he ran upstairs.

"Max! Don't wake them!" Alex called after him. But it was too late. Max was long gone. She sighed.

"Is she really OK?" Harper asked concerned as she walked in further to the Russo home.

Alex turned to face her best friend. A single tear strolling down her cheek. She sat down on the sofa, burying her face in her hands. She felt Harper sit beside her and envelop her in a hug, making cooing sounds to her.

"I'm not sure, Harper," Alex answered after a while.

"Do you know what happened?"

Alex shook her head in Harper's shoulder before pulling away to get a better look at her.

"Harper, she looked..." She began, tears beginning to slur her explanation. "Her face was swollen and she's going to have a black-eye and a bruise right under it and she has a fat lip with a cut that was surrounded with dry blood. But that's not all, Harper. I think those were new injuries. You should have seen the ones I saw on her when we were at the fair."

"She has more cuts and bruises?" Harper gasped, astounded at the news.

She had seen Carmen had been acting differently lately. She seemed more isolated from everyone and her wardrobe was different too. Carmen was bundling herself up as though she were constantly cold. Even on a warm day, which was odd. Harper was curious and intrigued by the new Carmen, but more importantly, she was concerned for the new Carmen. And now she knew why. Carmen was hurt.

Alex breathed in and then let it out slowly, to calm herself before continuing.

"Yes, Harper. Carmen has more cuts and bruises. I saw them when she was changing."

"Changing? Why was she changing?" Harper asked, confused.

Alex let out a sigh, and explained about Gigi's cruel joke on Carmen. How she and her friends ambushed Carmen and threw their food and drinks on her. How Carmen was upset, and how, since she was all sticky and she didn't want to leave early, she decided to change into Justin's shirt. The extra one, seeing as he was wearing two. She deliberately left out the part about the bleachers, about Carmen being wet, and topless with Justin nearby. She didn't think it was all that necessary to tell her that certain detail, considering Harper's insane crush on her brother.

"That's awful! Poor Carmen. So, she was covered in bruises?" Harper said, disbelievingly. Alex nodded. "Are you going to tell Dean?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. "Carmen doesn't want him to know how bad it is."

As if on cue, her phone rang. Alex checked the caller ID before answering, "Hi Dean... Uh... No. I haven't seen or heard from Carmen... Not that I know of... Well, he's asleep right now... No, I'm not going to wake him up!... Dean, it's been a long night and I'm tired. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" She finished, hanging up the phone.

"Why didn't you tell him she was here?" Harper asked, worried for her friend.

"She doesn't want him to know, remember?" Alex answered, not looking at Harper.

"Oh yeah."

"Do you think I should have told him?" Alex asked suddenly, second guessing herself. Something she's not used to. She stared at Harper, to analyze through facial expressions what she thought.

Harper wrapped an arm around her dear friend and said, "I don't know, Alex. But if Carmen doesn't want him to know anything... I think we should respect her wishes."

Alex mulled that over, looked away, and replied, "I guess you're right. I just feel a little guilty about it, though. Dean has a right to know. He's going crazy not knowing what's wrong with Carmen. I would know. But, you're right. I shouldn't be the one to tell him."

"Exactly," Harper agreed. "Besides, he'll freak."

"Which is probably why Carmen doesn't want him to know anything." Alex thought aloud.

"She knows him best," Harper stated.

"She knows him best," Alex repeated with a tired sigh.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Mmm..." Justin murmured sleepily.

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling disoriented, but well rested. He hadn't felt that well rested in a while now. Not that he wasn't sleeping well before. Last nights rest was a different kind of well rested, that's all. He looked around his room. Everything seemed fine. He was laying in his bed comfortably. He stretched out his limbs, his arm extending toward Carmen. But all his hand felt was empty air, and bed covers. He turned on his right to see for himself. Maybe she was further out than he thought. Wrong. Carmen wasn't in bed at all. He sat up quickly, alert, looking around, but found no one. He was alone in his room. He saw no one, other than himself in his bed.

"Carmen?" He called out softly.

No answer.

He quickly crawled out of bed. He decided to check in Alex's room. Maybe Carmen felt too embarrassed about last night. Maybe she thought it wouldn't be alright to wake up in the same bed with him. Maybe she felt self conscious about it. He hoped she didn't feel any regrets about sleeping with him. It was one of the best nights he ever had. Just the two of them, asleep, holding each other. It was perfect on his account.

He reached Alex's room and noticed it was empty. The bed was not set. He could feel panic rising in him and decided to check Max's room. He highly doubted she'd be in there, but the paranoia was clouding his thoughts and he had to be sure. Empty. His breathing accelerated and he thought the worst.

What if she had second thoughts? What if she left when he was asleep, thinking it was for the best? Would she really try to solve her problems on her own? Would she really be willing to suffer in silence? Would she really believe she could do fine by herself? Did she think it would be best to leave him and Alex out of it to protect them? Where would she go? What if she was wandering the streets of New York?

He hoped she wasn't foolish enough to leave and walk aimlessly throughout New York. It wouldn't be safe. All he wanted was for her to give him a chance to help. He had hoped she would give him enough credit to at least help her. He knew she didn't want Dean to know because there was a possibility that Dean could make things worse for her or that he would do something illegal. She had her reasons, these were just what _he _thought could fall under her reasoning. But he couldn't understand why she would believe _he_ couldn't know.

He all but ran downstairs, skipping steps at a time, on his way down. He needed to find Alex and ask her what happened to Carmen. Ask her if she's seen her try to sneak out. Anything, really, because she couldn't find him anywhere. He made it to the last step.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Chirped a female voice.

Justin looked up and let out a huge breath of sincere relief and joy. It was Carmen. She was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Max and Alex were on the stools by the island, munching happily on the food Carmen made for them. Their faces displaying satisfaction. The aroma of Carmen's breakfast floated invitingly toward Justin and he sniffed it dreamily, imagining how delicious her food would be.

"Justin, you have to try Carmen's pancakes!" Max exclaimed. "They're delicious! Better than Mom's!"

Carmen smiled at Max. She placed a plate on the setting she laid out for Justin earlier and motioned for him to sit and eat. He obliged. Carmen poured him a glass of orange juice. Justin thanked her and looked down at his plate hungrily. There were two scrumptious, fluffy brown pancakes, accompanied by scrambled eggs, and two mouth-watering strips of bacon.

"You made all of this?" He asked her impressed, while taking a bite of his breakfast. He let out a pleasurable moan. It was the most delicious breakfast he had ever had!

Carmen smiled at the reaction her food received with the Russo's and nodded. "My mom used to always make me breakfast in the morning. I'd have pancakes, like, every two days or so. I figured since you were all kind enough to take me in last night, in my time of need, the least I could do was make you breakfast." She grinned warmly at them.

"And we appreciate it very much," Alex said enthusiastically, giving Carmen a genuine smile that Carmen was a little shocked to receive.

She smiled, however, and blushed at the compliments. "You're welcome," She said. "Do you like it Justin?"

Justin looked up from his plate, mouth full of pancakes and eggs, a strip of bacon in his hand, and nodded. He tried a smile but bits of eggs slipped out and he blushed. Carmen giggled. That would be a definite yes. She turned and began cleaning up her mess.

"Oh no, Carmen. You can leave that. We'll clean it up," Justin said after taking a gulp of his orange juice to wash down the food to speak.

Alex and Max stared at each other, then at Justin, and again at each other. A mock grin spreading across their faces. _Yeah, right. _They both thought.

Justin did not notice the gesture his siblings made. He looked down his plate to take another bite, but was surprised to see his plate was empty. He had finished his meal. His plate almost spotless. He frowned, then stood up, and took his plate to the sink, where Carmen was. Carmen took the plate from Justin's hands, and was about to scrub it, when it was yanked out of her hands.

"Carmen." Justin said firmly.

Carmen retrieved the plate from Justin. "Justin." She mimicked.

Justin sighed, and tried to take the plate from Carmen again, but Carmen had a firm hold. They were each tugging at the plate from either side, as though they were playing tug of war with the dish.

"Carmen." He repeated.

Carmen smiled at Justin, and tugged and pulled rather hard, until the plate was in her hand. "Seriously, Justin," She began. "I got this."

"No, Carmen," He replied. "You shouldn't have to wash dishes and clean up, when you were the one that made breakfast. We'll clean up. Right guys?" He said relaying his attention toward his younger siblings. Carmen following suit.

Alex and Max stared blankly at the two, before staring at one another for the second time that morning. They looked down at their plates, and without hesitation, gulped down their food quickly. After they were done, they stood, took their plates to the sink, and walked rapidly to the living room.

Carmen laughed, amused. "See? I don't mind, Justin. Really." She picked up Max's plate and washed and rinsed it and placed it with the other clean dishes.

Justin scowled at his siblings lack of manners and hospitality. He watched them sit on either side of the couch. Max stretching himself out, rubbing his stomach, looking content, Alex was doing the same, but in a lady like way, or as lady like as she could manage. Justin huffed disappointedly at the sight. He turned and took the dish Carmen had just finished washing and began to dry it. Carmen smiled at him and he returned it.

Just because the younger Russo's were a bit rude, didn't mean he had to be. Besides washing and drying dishes alongside Carmen wasn't so bad. He was standing beside her, elbows touching, hands gently caressing the other occasionally. It was nice. In all honesty, this is all he wanted. He wanted to be close to her. Feel her every chance he could. Smile at her, and receive a smile. Make her happy and keep her happy, as well as safe. He enjoyed seeing her blissful, and unharmed.

He regarded her figure for a moment. Unharmed. Carmen should be unharmed, however, all he could see was the shiner and the bruise underneath it. Her lip no longer puffy, but the cut was more prominent in view. He could see there was a tint of blueish purple surrounding the cut with markings that looked like teeth. He wondered if someone had bit her lip. He can feel anger rising inside him and decided to deflect it by observing her wardrobe, instead.

He was surprised to see she was still wearing the pajama's Alex had changed her in. He was a little amazed that Alex's pajama's fit Carmen. After all, Alex was taller and slimmer and Carmen was petite and curvier. He blushed at the thought. Maybe thinking about Carmen's small, curvaceous, figure, and her well developed breasts and... No. He had to stop. He can't be having these kind of thoughts so early in the morning, and not in the presence of his family. He tried to contain the warmth rushing to his face. That would just give it away.

He returned his attention to Carmen's face, to distract himself from his hormonal feelings. It was Carmen's face that was important. Her battered, black, blue, purple face. His jaw clenched with frustration and rage as he caught sight of her black eye. There had to be something he could do! There just had to be.

He was the smarter Russo. The sensitive Russo. The level-headed Russo. The Russo with a moral spine. And it was this that would, should, could help Carmen with her problem. _He _could help her. Except, Carmen seemed bent on ignoring the real reason for her spending the night and seeking his and Alex's help. She was going to do her best to avoid the subject. That's fine, for the moment. He could wait.

Once the dishes were done, dried, and put away, Carmen and Justin made their way toward the sofa to sit with the remainder of the Russo clan. Carmen grinned timidly at Alex and Max as she sat in the middle of the sofa. Justin sat beside her on her right. He laid his arm behind her on the sofa. Carmen leaned back on his arm, and scooted closer to him. Contouring the frame of her body to match his comfortably, and grinned widely as she realized she fit perfectly in his arms. They were meant to hold each other.

Alex could see the pleased comfort in Carmen's eyes and smile as Justin coated Carmen adoringly and protectively with his arms. She tried to give Carmen a real and sincere smile, but a grimace appeared instead. She hadn't intended to do that. Maybe she wasn't just jealous of Carmen and Dean's prior relationship, or of how much Dean cared for her. Maybe she was also jealous that her brother cared for her so fiercely and openly. That anyone and everyone that came in contact with her felt the need to protect her. She was envious of Carmen. Envious of her as a person. This was an emotion she had never truly felt with anyone, not even Gigi. Alex was not used to this and didn't know what she was supposed to do next. She looked away from the two, unable to see the adoration the two emanated.

Max, on the other hand, smiled a wide happy, enthusiastic, and hopeful smile. He was over his crush on Carmen. He had been for quite some time now. All that was left was an immense caring for her. And he really wanted to be present when Justin and Alex would have "The Talk" with Carmen about her problem and her injuries. He knew that would be coming soon. He could feel it. And he wanted to help. He wanted to be there for Carmen. He was very angered at the sight of Carmen's... unsightly face. He could help. He knew he could.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, allowing the food to digest itself. Carmen was fine with the silence, as was Justin. At the moment, he was rather enjoying having Carmen in his arms. Holding her, knowing she was safe in his embrace. She would always be safe in his embrace. Alex was the only one that was feeling restless. She wanted to get this over with. She wanted to find a solution and just go back to the way things were.

She broke the silence. "Carmen?" She asked.

Carmen turned at hearing her name. She was leaning against Justin so comfortably, her eyes were closed with the feeling of satisfaction. Alex saw this and the newly discovered jealousy sparked. She did her best to stomp it down and continued.

"We have to talk. All of us. _Together_." She said, being sure to make eye contact with Carmen, before slowly making eye contact with Justin, who was glaring a warning at her. Alex glared back, clearly not heeding the warning, and ignoring the hopeful look Max was giving.

Carmen broke from Justin's hold, sat up, and stiffened. She really didn't want to do this. Not now. Not ever. She was feeling safe and calm, but was brought abruptly back to reality. She could be jeopardizing Alex, Justin, and Max's safety. She wasn't sure why or from where she came to this conclusion, but she just knew her brother was well connected. And not in the sense that he could be helpful with his resources, or in the good, well-behaved-citizen kind of way. He was more connected in the same way the mafia would be. Like: I-need-a-guy-silenced-_permanently_ kind of way. She could never forgive herself if anything happened to either of the three because of her. She was a coward.

Alex sensed Carmen's hesitation and she, as well as Justin― who moved to Carmen's either side; to get a better look at her― could see the worry evident on her face. She stood up and sat in front of her on the table. She took hold of Carmen's hands in her own and stared at her, sternly and intensely, square in the eyes.

"Carmen. We need you to tell us what happened last night. We need to know how you got those bruises on your face, and the ones all over your body," Max gasped at hearing Carmen had other injuries that were not on her face, but Alex continued. "We just want to help. Let us help you."

Justin nodded his agreement and placed an encouraging hand on her leg, while Max squeezed her shoulder gently, also as a sign of encouragement.

Carmen didn't notice Justin and Max's gesture. Her eyes were locked with Alex. They were glazed with an intensity, and concern that had her tranced. She could see that she really wanted to help her. That she wanted to see her unharmed. That she didn't want Carmen to suffer alone. She was willing to share the burden with her. Tears formed in Carmen's eyes. She hadn't realized how much the Russo family cared for her. She knew she cared for them, but had not expected to have the feelings returned. How could she not tell them?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dean slept a sleepless night. Every time he closed his eyes, an image of a beaten Carmen appeared. He would toss and turn with worry for her.

Alex had seen something. He knows she did. He knows that Alex knew something that he didn't. He knew she was lying to him last night when he called her. He suspected Carmen might have been spending the night with them from how evasive and uncooperative Alex was behaving over the phone. But he couldn't be sure for himself.

He wanted to be certain. He wanted to go and see for himself. But knew that he had gone too far with Alex. He had not been the ideal boyfriend, though Alex should have known he wouldn't be. The only person that had ever brought out the best in him was Carmen. Alex had made him want to be a better boyfriend because he truly cared for her. But it was different with Carmen.

He remembered when they were kids, Carmen used to help him with his homework. She was always patient with him whenever he didn't understand the assignments. She endured his tantrums. She endured his crude manners. She stuck by him through and through. She was so loyal to him.

He remembered she used to tell him repeatedly that it was alright that he didn't understand the assignments. That it didn't mean he was "stupid" or "slow" as the other kids used to call him. She would say that all it meant was that he was destined to do other things that didn't require him to be academically a genius. That he had a place in the world because everyone had a place. Everyone had a purpose. And his was to suck it up and do the best he can for now, so that he could continue, and do what he was meant to do.

She had always been that insightful. She had always been that sweet. And it was in those times that they were together, doing their homework, or playing a game, or just being around one another, that he loved her and wanted to protect her always.

He remembered how heartbroken he was that his parents divorced and he had to live with his mom in New York. It didn't matter all that much to him that his parents "broke up". He understood why they did, and he preferred them separated anyway. They weren't good together. But he and Carmen were perfect together! He didn't want to leave her, ever. And he did. He had no choice. It was the only time he cried.

However, now-a-days, he's been so upset with the new hostile Carmen, that there had been nights where he would wake with tears on his pillow, mixed with sweat. He would never be able to rest properly until he saved Carmen from the life that she was currently living, for any life that had her beaten to any shade that wasn't her beautiful, sun-kissed tanned color, than it was a life she needed to leave.

That's it! He was going to the Russo household and see for himself whether Carmen stayed the night or not. And if she did. He was going to demand that she tell him everything. He will demand that he allow him to help her.

He finished his breakfast and went to his room to get dressed. Today is the day.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He placed an ice pack on his head.

_That little bitch._ He thought viciously.

He remembered the events that occurred the night before. He was drunk, feeling wretched as he always did when he thought of Carmen and the parents he lost. The fact that he was unable to swallow his pride and go to them and forgive them. Or give them the chance to ask him for his forgiveness, although it was clear that they weren't planning on doing even that.

He growled angrily. Carmen had always been the favorite Santiago. She was adored by everyone that encountered her. Anyone that came her way fell for her completely. They would cherish her. They would worship her. They would love her unconditionally. He was never able to bring those kind of emotions from anyone. He was never able to receive that kind of adoration from others. He knew the only person who ever truly loved him, adored him, worshiped him, and looked up to him was Carmen. And how does he repay such idolization? By beating her and nearly raping her.

He threw the ice pack at the wall ferociously. Why was it so hard for him to love his little sister like he used to? Why couldn't he forget the past and be grateful that he was presented with a second chance at redemption in the form of Carmen? Why couldn't Carmen allow him to have his fun with her?

"Damn it!" He growled.

He needed to find her. He needed to find her and silence her. _Permanently._ He had gone too far with her last night, and there was a great risk that she would finally break and spill the beans about everything he had been doing to her. He knew she hadn't told anyone because she had this blind love for him. He supposed he took advantage of that fact subconsciously, but he didn't care.

He doesn't care about any of that. He doesn't care about what Carmen feels anymore. He doesn't care if he knocks her out cold, or if he leaves her black, blue, purple, green, yellow. Hell, he doesn't even care if he leaves her looking like a battered doll. All that mattered now was that he find her, have his way with as he had wanted to, and then dispose of her for good.

He simply doesn't care about Carmen. He realized that he doesn't even love her. Not anymore. He wasn't sure when he stopped loving her, or how it came to that point, but once this revelation struck him, he felt a sense of euphoric relief. The world was no longer wearing him down. He was free of guilt. He was free of shame. He was free.

_That little bitch is gonna get hers. She's gonna **get hers**. _He thought maliciously, as a dark leer spread across his face.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Let me know what you think. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wizards Of Waverly Place or its characters. Those rights belong to Disney and associates. I am NOT making any monetary profit this.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy working erratic hours again, and my mother and little sister went to Mexico for a week and I had to "man the field"...? Is that what you call it? I am the second in command in my house, like the second mother, and so I have to take care of my younger brother. (Like I have been doing since he was born.) Which I shouldn't have to watch for him, since he's fourteen going on fifteen, but it's one of the worst ages for teenage boys, so... yeah... Here's the next chapter! =)**

**Someone To Save Me**

**Elm Treigh**

**11.**

Dean had arrived at the door of the Russo home. He was contemplating his next move. What would be the best thing to do? Apologize to Alex first and then demand an explanation? Or forget the apology and go straight to the point? After all, there wasn't much he could do for an apology. Alex would be sure to make the situation difficult for him with or without an "I'm sorry." He might as well get this over with.

He took a deep breath, trying to find courage within himself. He lifted his hand, balled it into a first and tapped on the door lightly. The door opened. He was met by Max.

"Dean?" Came a female voice from behind Max.

Dean didn't wait for an invite. He stalked right in and froze. He suspected Carmen was hiding out at the Russo home; what he didn't expect was to see her sitting on the couch, wearing pajamas, Justin's hand on her knee, Carmen's hands in Alex's hands, and worst of all, her face was bruised and she was on the verge of tears.

"Carmen? What the hell happened?" He asked incredulously as he rushed to her side.

Carmen couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She was already emotional with the obvious caring Justin, Max, and Alex were displaying; with the guilt she felt for wanting to spill the beans on her only family, and the shame she felt for the way she looked. And now the one person she didn't want to see her battered face, her misty eyes, and seeing her feel so pitiful, had just waltzed in. Great. Could this morning get any better?

She could feel Justin scoot closer to her, preparing himself to hold her, but it was Dean that pulled her and engulfed her in his strong arms. Both Alex and Justin glared at Dean. Alex for her reasons and Justin for his. Max, however, had closed and locked the door, and had sat down at the arm chair closest to the door. He made himself comfortable, awaiting to watch the problems unfold and ready to interfere when a solution was required.

"What happened?" Dean repeated, pulling away from the hold and placing his hands on her face; occasionally tilting her face up, down, left, and right to inspect the injuries, and wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "These aren't the only bruises are they?" Carmen shook her head, Dean's hand moving along with it. Dean clenched his jaw.

Carmen had no choice but to stare into his eyes. Dean's hold of her face was firm but gentle. She put her hands over his, since Alex had released her hold on hers, and carefully removed them from his hold. She placed his hands on his lap, her hands covering them momentarily, before she leaned back, away from Dean and toward Justin. Justin didn't hesitate. He quickly enveloped Carmen in his arms. Carmen closed her eyes, and sighed appeased. She needed Justin's strength. She opened her eyes and a new wave of guilt arose inside of her as she saw the pained and offended look that appeared on Dean's face. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, readying herself for the explanation she knew she had to give. She didn't want to, of course, but there was nowhere she could run and escape to. She was surrounded by people that loved her and cared about her safety. All they wanted was to know the truth so that they could help her.

It was now or never. Especially since never is no longer an option.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hello, Marty? I need you to do something for me," Jesse said. He had washed up, head still throbbing but he already took some Excedrin for that and decided it was time to call his "people" to assist him in his search for Carmen.

He had mulled things over with a much clearer mind since his epiphany and decided it was time to teach Carmen a lesson _his_ way. He did consider bringing in the authorities, keeping it legal so that nothing could be pinned on him. But that would take too long. This would be quicker and easier.

"What can I do for you, Jesse?" Marty replied.

"I need you to find someone for me."

"Sure thing. Who you looking for?"

"My baby sister. She ran away last night."

"You know where she might be?"

"I might."

"You need me to do anything... specific?" Marty asked, reading between the lines of Jesse's intentions.

"No. Just find her and let me know where she's at," Jesse growled. "I'll take care of the rest."

"You got it. But it ain't gonna come cheap."

"No problem. Just find her and do _not_ touch her, Marty. I mean it. She's my little sister," He warned menacingly.

"Would I ever disobey you, Jesse?" Marty answered, sounding a little offended.

Jesse paused, then said, "I know you, Marty. Just do as I say. Here's where you can look."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dean felt a little hurt to see Carmen wrapped in Justin's arms. But what hurt more was that _she _chose to be in Justin's arms. He had seen Carmen was developing a closeness to Justin but he hadn't thought it was this close and this soon. He supposed he shouldn't be too upset. As long as Carmen is happy and safe. That's all that truly mattered.

"I don't think it's a good idea I involve any of you," Carmen whispered after a while.

Dean, Justin, Max, and Alex all stared at one another confused at the statement. Could helping Carmen really endanger their safety? Should they be as anxious and nervous as Carmen appeared to be? Was her brother as dangerous as was implied? They saw the bruises. They saw and heard the slight fear Carmen inhabited. Should they be afraid too?

"It doesn't matter," Dean spoke. "I'm here for you Carms. I'll always be here for you." He placed a hand on her knee to emphasize his statement.

Alex stared at Justin, a hint of fear and uncertainty in her eyes. Justin responded the only way he knew how. He held Carmen closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"We're all here for you Carmen. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you," He answered staring at Alex when he made his promise. He meant it. He won't let anything happen to Carmen, Alex, or Max, or even Dean. He could help them all. He could take care of them all.

Carmen hesitated, but resigned. She hoped that by giving them a subtle warning, that they would see, they would understand, that they should stay away. It was for their own good. But she couldn't deny that she liked the feeling of safety she received when she was in their presence.

She made the decision right then and there that if the Russo's and Dean were going to be brave than so should she. No more hiding. No more running. She needed to take the bull by the horns and cow tip the sucker. Or something to that effect.

"For the past few months, since I moved to Waverly Place, New York, and moved in with my brother Jesse," She squeaked his name. "I've been... He's been... hurting me." She finished lamely.

"What? Who's been hurting you?" Justin asked, unsure whether he heard right. He thought he heard her say her brother was the one that was beating her. That couldn't be right.

"Jesse," Carmen whispered.

"Your brother Jesse? He's the one that's been hurting you? He's the one that did this to you?" Alex asked, astounded, as she gently caressed the bruise on Carmen's cheek.

Carmen nodded, sadly, as new tears poured down her cheeks. Dean stood abruptly, and paced back and forth behind them, jaw and fists clenched tightly and dangerously.

"Why? Why would he hurt you?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Carmen confessed. "He's never hurt me before. The first time he hit me, he was drunk."

"It was the time you said you fell out of the shower wasn't it?" Dean said.

"Yes," Carmen replied, hanging her head in shame.

"I knew it! I knew you were lying!" Dean yelled punching the air viciously. "And the time you missed school?"

"That was him too. But he wasn't drunk that time. I didn't understand why he..." Carmen trailed.

The room went silent, aside from Dean's angry breathing. Carmen's truth had silenced them all. Each were disgusted and shocked. Alex, especially, couldn't understand it. Carmen's brother? Her brother was the culprit? _He _hit her? She didn't understand.

"I don't understand," She thought aloud. "Why would he hurt you? Did you do something to―"

"Alex!" Both Dean and Justin warned. Alex shrank from the two.

Carmen shrugged but attempted an analysis, nonetheless, "I honestly don't know. I had been wondering his motives since the second time he hit me." She answered Alex, and decided to get into it further. "The first time he hit me was the first day I met you guys." She looked at Justin, Alex, and Max. "Remember? He called me and asked me to come home?" They nodded. "Well, once I got home, he gave me a huge lecture, then made me some food, then left. But that same night, he came home drunk. He took one look at me and next thing I know, I was on the floor. I thought I did something I shouldn't have. I thought it was all my fault. So, the next day, to make it up to him for what ever it was I did, I made him breakfast and lunch, like I do every morning since I've moved in, and left to school before he was awake. Now that I think about it. He beat me that day, too. It was the day you walked me home Dean." She looked at Dean.

"You think he saw you with Dean?" Alex asked, also staring at Dean.

"I don't know. Probably," Carmen said trying to remember if he had or hadn't, then nodded. "Yes, he did."

Dean stopped pacing. He stared into the distance. An anguished guilt and shamed look spread across his face and overcame him. It was his fault. She was hurt the second time because her brother saw him with her. If he hadn't of walked her home that day, then maybe the first time he struck her would have been the only time. If he had let her walk home alone, she would have arrived on time, and the abuse would not have continued.

"I'm sorry," He finally whispered.

Carmen, Justin, Alex, and Max all stared at Dean. What? Why was Dean sorry? He didn't do anything. All he had ever done was try to be there for Carmen. Make up for lost time. All he did was try to look out for Carmen and protect her like he felt obligated to. He was a good friend. He was like a brother. He shouldn't blame himself.

Carmen unfolded Justin's arms, stood, and walked toward Dean. She stood in front of him and stared into his eyes. Tears swelled in her eyes. Tears swelled in his eyes. They held each other's gaze. An unspoken understanding sparked between the two and suddenly, Carmen was consoling Dean. She hugged him tightly. Justin and Alex shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

"Dean. You didn't do anything," Carmen soothed. "This is... If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"It's not your fault, either," Justin corrected. Carmen smiled, appreciatively at him, and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter who's fault it was," Max stated. "What matters is that it doesn't happen again."

"Max is right," Alex agreed, to Max's surprise. "We need to do something about this. We need to tell someone. Call the police or―"

"No," Carmen interjected. "We can't involve the police."

"Carmen, we have to," Justin said.

"He's right, Carms," Dean seconded.

"No. We don't," Carmen insisted almost pleadingly. "If we involve the authorities then Social Services would be involved too, and that means I could be taken away to live with some relatives in Mexico or Spain. I don't have family in America, remember? I don't want to leave."

Alex, Max, Dean, and Justin's eyes widened at Carmen's desperate plea.

"Is that why you haven't told anyone your brother's been hurting you? Because you're afraid to leave?" Justin asked.

Carmen hung her head, ashamed, and nodded. "Yes. It is."

Dean put his hand on her shoulder. Justin mimicked the gesture and placed his hand over hers. Max and Alex stared at Carmen sympathetically. They had no idea Carmen was enduring so much pain because she wanted to stay in New York with them. It couldn't possibly be for Jesse. No one would stand that much abuse unless they were blinded by love and, although, everyone in the room knew Carmen loved her brother dearly, even she had a breaking point. No, her reason for withstanding the daily beatings could not be for her brother. It had to be for them.

"We don't want you to leave either," Max whispered. Everyone agreed. "But..."

"But we want you to be safe and not hurt," Alex finished. Again, everyone agreed.

Carmen pouted, "Fine." She whispered defeated. "I'll call my Social Worker, Ms. Libowics. She gave me her number in case I needed her."

Everyone let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding. Each having disturbing feelings of what this decision would mean. What this decision would mean to them.

For Justin, it meant he could or would be separated from Carmen. The girl he cared so much about. The girl that could possibly have been the girl of his dreams. The girl he could see himself falling in love with. It meant he would have to sacrifice that possibility so that she could be safe again. That would be worth it. She would be worth it. He determined.

For Max, it meant losing a good friend and losing a future sister-in-law. That was the direction he could see Carmen and Justin's relationship would lead. He smiled at the thought. Another sister. She would have been his sister. A kinder sister. What a shame.

For Alex, it meant finally getting rid of the only other competition she had for Dean's heart. It meant getting rid of the ugly green monster that inhabited inside of her. But it also meant losing a good friend. Carmen was a good friend, in spite of everything Alex had done to her or how she treated her, Carmen was still a good friend. A sister. She could have been a close friend that would be like a sister to her. It meant a broken heart for her brother, Justin. Carmen leaving meant a bittersweet relief.

For Dean, it meant losing his best friend for the second time. It meant losing the first girl he ever truly loved. It meant saying good bye to the past for good. But most importantly, it meant losing a piece of himself. Carmen and he had history, that much was true. They loved each other in their own way. They had always been drawn to one another from the moment they laid eyes on one another. They were connected and in tune with each other and they would always be. But her departure would strain him in ways he doesn't even know. He'll miss her terribly. More so than ever. But her happiness and safety will be foremost in his life. It will always be the most important thing in his life.

As for Carmen, it meant losing her past― the Dean she knew when she was a kid, the brother she loved, and losing the present― Max, the little brother she never had, Alex, the sister she never had, and Justin, the boy she'll never have the chance to love. The boy she was deeply infatuated with. The boy that became her blankie. She'll lose more of herself this time than she had when she lived in California because this time, there was more love to lose. But they wanted her unharmed. They wanted her suffering to come to a definite end. They loved her enough to ask her to leave the pain behind, rather than stay and endure the abuse that not only hurt her, but would also be hurting them knowing it was hurting her. She knew they couldn't nor wouldn't be able to live with themselves if they allowed such a thing. She'd feel the exact same way if it were her. She understood they loved her enough to let her go.

She sighed. She did feel loved but she also felt resigned. She stared at each person in the room that cared for her, in the eye. She gave them each their own meaningful look; giving each their own message, before picking her phone up from the end table, where she had left it, and scrolled down to Ms. Libowics' number. She pressed the SEND button. She could hear the the line ringing.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Marty had gone to Dean Moriarty's place first. Jesse had mentioned the kid looked familiar but was unable to identify him. He was sure Dean was a friend of the family when he still lived in California, but that was as far as his memories lead. However, he figured Dean's place would be the best bet.

"Carmen's never said this, but I know this kid is important to her. Go there first. If she's not there, then follow the boy. Wherever he goes, she'll most likely be there too." Marty recalled Jesse's words.

Which was exactly what Marty did. He watched as Dean walked out of his home, a determined look on his face. He walked rather swiftly as if in a hurry to be wherever it was he was going before he lost his nerve. Marty followed him as stealthy as he could manage, being sure to be discreet. He'd hide when Dean would turn. He'd act as another pedestrian when he was within view of his prey.

He stalked after him toward the Waverly Sub Station. He pursued him all the way to the back entrance of the building, and up a flight of stairs. Marty stared after the space Dean occupied moments ago. He smirked and dialed Jesse's number. He found him. He found her.

"You found her?" Answered Jesse.

"Yes. Waverly Sub Station." Marty answered smugly.

"That's the Russo sandwich shop, right?" Jesse questioned.

"I believe so. He's probably gone to see his little girlfriend Alex Russo. Sources tell me they are practically joined by the hip, up until a few months ago." Marty informed.

"Ya think?" Jesse responded sarcastically. "I'm on my way. I'm a few blocks away. I'll transfer your payment onto your account as always. Meanwhile, try to be sure no one leaves until I get there."

"That wasn't part of the deal. How am I―"

"Don't question me! Just let me know if anyone leaves!" Jesse spat impatiently. "I'm almost there. Relax, Marty." And he hung up.

Marty put his phone away, frowning at Jesse's rudeness. He looked at the flight of stairs, and stared upwards. What ever the little sister did to Jesse had him in a fury. He hoped she'd be OK. _Poor thing. _He thought. _She sure has it coming._

He slithered away from the building, feeling regret for involving himself with Jesse Santiago. He decided he would go to work and await the notification of the wire transfer of his dirty money.

He dislike having to do freelance "P.I." work for someone like Jesse Santiago, but he needed the money to support his family. He'll just have to go home and wash away the filthy guilt he always felt after "helping" Jesse, and maybe play some ball with his son.

"One thing's for sure," He said to himself. "I'm not doing anymore jobs for Jesse. Something ain't right with this, and I ain't doing it anymore."

He was just rounding the corner toward the exit of the building, when he heard a car screech angrily near by. Must be Jesse. That was sure quick. He must be in a real hurry to get to his sister. That was Marty's cue to leave. He paced away from the stairs further, glad to avoid Jesse, and slithered out the way he came in.

He caught sight of the menacing scowl on Jesse's face and winced. He had never in the times he's worked for Jesse seen him look so dangerous. He hoped the younger Santiago would be alright. Maybe he should stay and make sure Jesse doesn't do anything too drastic or illegal. No. He was already too involved for his own liking and he did not want his family roped into this either. He quickly left the building behind him, saying a silent prayer for the little sister, and was out of sight in moments.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Finally! Finally he'll have his chance at revenge against the one person that brought back all those horrible feelings. If it hadn't been for his parents death, which he's come to realize he no longer cared too much about anymore, he wouldn't have been stuck with his baby sister. And if it hadn't been for the fact that she had their father's eyes and their mother's features and if she had let him do what he had wanted, then none of this would be happening right now.

Foolish girl! She better not have said anything to these Russo's or this Dean guy. She'll be punished tenfold than usual for disobeying him.

He made it to the door. He leaned in to hear for any signs of Carmen spewing the truth. At first he heard nothing, and he was slightly relieved, then he heard Carmen speak. Sounded like she was on the phone with someone. The vision of the bossy Social Worker, Ms. Libowics, appeared and his anger intensified, if that were possible.

He banged on the door. "CARMEN!" He yelled. "CARMEN I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

He heard Carmen gasp, and someone say, "Quick! Let's get you out of here!".

_Oh no they don't! _He thought as he kicked the door down.

**A/N: There you have it! Hope you like it! The next chapter will _probably _be the last chapter. I'm not sure. I haven't decided. Enjoy, either way! ;p**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wizards Of Waverly Place or its characters. Those rights belong to Disney and associates. I am NOT making any monetary profit from this.**

**A/N: Sorry for another late update. I have been dealing with so much lately. But I'm here now and I have the last, that's right, the last chapter to this story. It took me forever to get it right and as close to my standards as possible. I am sad this story has finally come to an end. It was one of the reasons I took my time to update. But every story has to come to an end because every author needs a break. I want to start on other story ideas I have but I didn't want to do so until this story was complete. I don't know whether there will be a sequel. I will confess that I do have ideas swimming in my head for one, but there are others that are swimming faster to the finish line. Those obviously want to be written first. ;) Anyway, hope you enjoy this last chapter! =)**

**Someone To Save Me**

**Elm Treigh**

**12.**

"Hello? Ms. Libowics?" Carmen asked softly.

"She's not in right now. Would you like to leave a message?" Replied the secretary.

Just as Carmen was about to respond she heard Jesse's voice booming from the other side of the door. "CARMEN!" He yelled. "CARMEN, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Carmen gasped. She couldn't believe it. Her brother found her? She stood frozen in place, the phone clutched tightly in her hand. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her brother found her. That he took his time in searching for her using what ever means he came by. That he wanted to find her was the biggest shock.

"Quick! Let's get you out of here!" Max said, making his way to the stairs that would lead to the sandwich shop.

Alex quickly followed after him, but it was too late. Jesse had kicked the door down. Alex screamed and coward behind Max, who was at the tip of the stairs. Justin, in turn, tried pulling Carmen, to wake her from her fear, and take her to safety. But she wouldn't budge.

"Carmen, c'mon!" He urged. Still no response.

Dean stood in front of Carmen, blocking her from Jesse's view. He came to the conclusion that Carmen's frozen figure was due to the fact that Jesse had locked eyes with Carmen. Jesse held Carmen in a trance. Dean could see that plainly. He hoped that by breaking the eye connection, Carmen would come to her senses.

Jesse was almost met face to face with the familiar dark haired boy, Dean Moriarty. He stalked toward the boy, emanating a sense of warning and intimidation. Allowing him a chance to get out of his way before he made him. But Dean was determined to stand his ground. Fine.

Justin tried pulling Carmen's arm again, and was relieved that she finally reacted. She took a few steps backward, to join Max and Alex by the stairs, keeping her eyes on the back of Dean's head. She was afraid that if Dean wasn't in her sight that something horrible would happen.

"Justin! Carmen!" Max yelled. "Let's go! C'mon!" He grabbed his sister's hand firmly and pulled but she wouldn't budge. He let out a frustrated breath. "Alex, c'mon!" He insisted, but Alex shook her head.

"Not without Dean," She whispered.

Jesse was closing in on Dean. "Get out of my way," He growled.

"No," Dean responded, bracing himself for an attack.

"This has nothing to do with you, kid," Jesse tried again. "This is between me and my sister." Dean shook his head again. "Dean Moriarty. I remember you now. You're the kid that lived next door. You're the kid that tried to protect my little sister from all the bullies." Dean's fists clenched. "Last chance, Dean. Move!"

"No," Dean repeated. "Anyone that hurts Carmen has to deal with me."

"Suit yourself, kid," Jesse stated, smiling maliciously as he lunged toward Dean.

Dean managed to dodge Jesse's force but stumbled in doing so. Jesse took that as an opportunity and elbowed Dean roughly in the back.

"Dean!" Yelled Alex and Carmen together. Both tried to loosen their grasp from Max and Justin, but neither male were willing to put the girls in danger.

"Let me go , Max!" Alex yelled.

"No, Alex! C'mon! He'll be fine, let's go!" Max said desperately tugging and pulling as hard as he could.

Alex shook her head. "Dean," She choked out, tears blurring her vision.

Dean stood erect and turned to meet his opponent but Jesse punched him square in the face, causing Dean's head to fall backward and was next met with a knee to his abdomen as Jesse continued to beat him.

"Stop it! Jesse, please!" Begged Carmen as she continued to pull her arm away from Justin's firm grip. But it was useless. She turned to face him. "Please, Justin. We have to help him."

Justin nodded and pushed Carmen onto Max and Alex. "Take her downstairs."

"What're you―" Alex began.

"No, Justin!" Carmen said horrified.

Max took this opportunity to pull both girls with him, down the stairs as they were both momentarily distracted worrying over the two boys they cared about. The girls gave into Max's attempts and followed him down to the sandwich shop.

Justin wasn't sure what he could do to help. He's never been in a fight before and it wasn't as though he could use his magic to defend himself and Dean. Not while in their presence. What was he going to do? Jesse turned to see Justin was now in his way. He let out an irritated scream.

"Get out of my way!" He growled at Justin this time.

Justin shook his head, glancing around him, trying to find what he could use to defend himself against Jesse. Trying to figure out what he should do next. Jesse leered dangerously at him. He clenched his fists tightly and lunged at Justin, fists first, aiming at his face. But instead was met with the floor.

"What the―" He said confused.

It was Dean. He was now on top of Jesse, holding him down with all his strength. He looked up at Justin, his head throbbing, his vision blackening. He hadn't realized Jesse was so strong. He must be very determined to get to Carmen. Well, that wasn't going to happen. Not as long as he was around. Justin, in turn, could see blood flowing down Dean's chin from his nose and lip.

"What're you waiting for, Russo? Go after the girls and Max and make sure they're OK. I'll deal with Jesse," He grunted, faltering in his hold slightly.

"Like hell, you will!" Jesse spat and turned swiftly, knocking Dean off him in the process, and then kicked him harshly against the book shelf, causing a lamp to teeter to the edge. Dean noticed the lamp swaying and quickly put his arms over his head to protect himself from the impact of the falling lamp.

Jesse struggled to stand but Dean was not going to allow him that and tripped him again. Justin backed away from the two. He looked around. He caught sight of the bowl of fruit on the island. He shrugged. It was the only thing he could think of, and he ran to reach it. Dean was on top of Jesse again, straddling him, putting as much of his weight on him as possible.

"Get off me!" Jesse screamed as he wriggled and squirmed like a fish out of water, trying his best to free himself.

"Justin, go!" Dean repeated.

Justin shook his head as he approached Dean, the bowl of fruit in his hands. He lifted it above his head and let it drop on Jesse's head. Dean leaned back quickly so as not to hurt himself in the process. Jesse stopped thrashing around. Dean looked up at Justin and noticed his face pale with fear.

"C'mon we have to go," Dean said, crawling off of Jesse, standing, stumbled, and with Justin's help, limped toward the stairs.

"Did I kill him?" Justin asked nervously as he regarded Jesse's seemingly lifeless form.

Dean shook his head. "No. You just knocked him out. But he's tough, so let's get moving." He urged. Justin nodded.

The made their way down the spiral staircase, Dean leaning against Justin for support. When he leaned back to allow the fruit bowl to fall on Jesse he had accidentally bent his left ankle the wrong way. Justin, on the other hand, was too shocked at what he'd done. He's never been one to involve himself in any quarrels, magical or not. He would avoid all physical altercations at all costs. And yet he managed to knock out one person. He felt disappointed in himself to have gone that far.

They were just a few steps away in reaching Max and Alex and Carmen, when they heard an enraged huff from behind them.

"Justin!" Carmen yelled terrified.

"Dean!" Alex screamed also terrified.

Max, Alex, and Carmen watched horrified as the two boys fell down the flight of stairs.

Jesse had awaken and was on their trails quickly. He saw them struggling down the stairs and decided to help them on their journey. He supported himself on the railings, lifted himself up, and as Justin and Dean turned to look at him, he kicked them both with all his might. He felt a twinge of satisfaction watching the boys tumble the rest of their way down the stairs and continued down the three steps that led to the spiral staircase and hit the wall roughly. Justin slightly over Dean.

Carmen, Alex, and Max ran to help Justin and Dean. But Jesse took a strong hold of Carmen at that moment and did his best to drag her away from her friends.

"Jesse, no! Let me go!" Carmen said struggling to break free.

"You and your friends have caused me enough trouble Carmen," He seethed.

Carmen pulled, Jesse's grip tightened, and Carmen screamed, "Please!" She begged, and then gasped loudly as a chair broke behind Jesse.

Max had taken one of the chairs from the tables, and in his attempt to save Carmen, smashed the chair on Jesse's back with as much force as his tall, skinny figure could muster. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough and all that caused was to infuriate Jesse further.

Jesse still had a firm hold on Carmen, and hurled her across the floor. She hit a table that was nearby harshly, and covered her face with her arms as the chairs on the table fell over.

"Carmen!" Alex cried out, watching helplessly over at Carmen and Max put himself in danger. She stayed behind to care for her brother and Dean.

Carmen, however, was quickly knocked out as one of the legs of the chairs indeed fell and struck her hard on the head.

All of this went unnoticed by Max and Jesse. Max was backing away from Jesse. His plan was to lure him away from the other four. It had been working fine, until Alex cried out his name, distracting him from Jesse, giving Jesse an opening that he took gladly.

Jesse grabbed Max by the shoulders hard, lifted him up, and swung him around, throwing him over, back to where they were originally. Except he threw him straight toward Alex. Alex stood to try to catch Max's fall so he wouldn't hurt himself. But the impact was too strong and she fell backward; Max was right on top of her. She hit her head on the lower step.

Jesse was tired of these four teenagers. They were making things much more difficult for him. This was supposed to be simple. He was supposed to arrive at the Russo home, intimidate the three young boys with one dangerous glare, grab Carmen, and drag her away from them. He was going to later tie her to the backseat of his car, drive them away from New York to a secluded area, where he planned to have his way with her as he intended to, and then get rid of her. For good.

The kids, however, were not making that possible. They were taking up all his energy and distracting him from his original plan. Which also included making it seem as though Carmen escaped- er- ran away from his custody and had accidentally fallen down a hill of some sort, hit her head on something, maybe a sharp edged rock, and died instantly. He had no use for a sister. He probably never had but had not realized this until recently.

Carmen was coming to. She tried to see clearly. She noticed Jesse was huffing and puffing angrily and tiredly. There could be a chance for her to escape. Maybe if she grabbed Jesse's attention and ran away from him, then he'd follow her and her beloved friends would be alright. After she called the police to notify a fake burglary or something that is. Anything to get Jesse to leave her friends alone. They didn't deserve this. She should never have gone to them. She should never have involved them and put them in danger.

She tried to crawl away toward the entrance of the sub station. She didn't want to make any noise until she was right by the door, her hand on the handle, ready to bolt. But Jesse caught the movement from the corner of his eye. He screamed a blood-curdling, irritated cry and made his way to Carmen with heavy footsteps. His energy almost spent.

Carmen whimpered and cursed herself for not being as stealthy as she needed to be and backed away from Jesse; fear spread across her face. But Jesse didn't see fear on her face. He saw determined disobedience and the thought enraged him.

He pulled on Carmen's left foot, dragging her toward him as easily as though she were a rag doll. He continued this motion until Carmen was underneath him. Carmen squirmed, afraid that Jesse would decided to rape her then and there, but Jesse had long since lost his lustful appetite for his younger sister. All he cared about now was getting rid of the thorn in his side named Carmen Maria Santiago.

He sat on top of her, being sure to put all of his weight on her. His hands trembled as they closed around her neck. His huge hands seemingly wrapped around twice on Carmen's small delicate neck. It was probably one of the worst ways to die. But he didn't care as long as she was dead. She was the cause of everything that went wrong in his life. He will strangle her and like it.

Carmen put her hands over Jesse's, clawing at his hands, pulling on his vice-like grip. Her breathing already ragged. She flailed her legs this way and that, struggling desperately. Doing her best to buck Jesse off of her. But his strength was too much for her. She began to make gagging noises as it was beginning to be hard for her to breath. She could see the darkness clouding her vision. Her strength dissipating.

"Jes... se..." She whispered sadly, tears flowing.

The last thing she saw was a satisfied sneer coming from Jesse, someone yelling what sounded like an incantation in a foreign language, Jesse freeze up, his eyes darting around confused, and then fall on his side, wrapped in rope and three blurred figures standing a few feet away; their arms outstretched before them, clutching a thin object.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They say that dying is easy, living is hard. What they don't say is that both can be painful. Both can be peaceful.

Can be.

One thing is for sure. Whoever said that must not have had anything or anyone to live for.

I do.

I have my parent's faith in me and in the person I am going to be. It is their love for who I was when they were still living that gave me life. It is the future of the person they would continue to love that gave me life. And even in their deaths, they gave me life. I live for my parents.

I have my friends support. The people who are an extension of who I am. The people that surround me; the kind of people I surround myself with, represent who I am and who I wish to be. The loyalty and love they showcase. The family I chose. My friends gave me life. I live for my friends.

I have love. The most important thing about living is love. The best thing about living is love. Love is what makes living so special. So great. To find it and keep it. There are so many different kinds of love, but it is all love. No matter what kind it is. Bottom line: Love is love. I have love. I have love for my parents, and for my friends. I love Justin Russo. I live for love. And now I live for Justin Russo.

I have so much to live for. Family, friends, dreams that I have yet to accomplish. So why am I still in the dark? Why am I wandering aimlessly? How do I get out? How do I find my way out? How do I find my way to everything I live for? How do I wake up?

I don't want to be here anymore. It's too dark. It's cold. It's lonely. I'm scared. I want to see Dean.

Dean.

I hope he's OK.

Dean has always been there for me. He's my oldest friend. He's an extension of me. He's my brother. My best friend. My first love. I love Dean Moriarty. He is my soul mate. I need to get back to him. I have to. I have to apologize to him.

I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry I pushed you away, when all you were trying to do was what you always do and that is to look out for me and protect me. I'm sorry I wasn't willing to let you. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what Jesse was doing to me. I was afraid. I was afraid of what he would do. I was afraid of what you would do. I'm sorry I was a coward. I'm sorry I wasn't brave. I couldn't be.

Why couldn't things have been normal between Jesse and me? Why couldn't he let go of his hate for our parents? They still loved him. They cried for him every day and night. They prayed for him every morning and evening. They've even began to attend church again. They haven't done that since... I can't even remember. They loved you, Jesse. I loved you, Jesse.

Why would you hurt someone that loved you? Why would anyone hurt someone that loved them? Is it because they didn't feel they deserved it? Were they ashamed anyone would love them? That anyone could love them? Why would anyone harbor so much hate? Hate is such a horrible thing. It's deadly. Why? I don't understand.

"Car... men..."

Who's that? I can't see you. Where are you? Please don't leave me here. It's too dark. It's cold. I don't want to be cold anymore. I feel I've been cold for so long. My parent's death left me feeling so cold. And just as I was beginning to feel warm again the darkness swallows me up and I'm cold again. I don't want to be cold anymore.

I don't want to be here anymore. Where are you, whoever you are? Where are you, Justin? Dean? Max? Alex? Oh, Alex. I hope we can still be friends. I hope you've seen that I'm not interested in Dean the same way you are. I love him. With all my heart. But it isn't the same love you have for him. Either way, I'm sorry Alex.

What's going on? Why is it getting darker? Am I falling? Why am I falling? Where am I falling to? What's going on? Someone help me please! I'm scared!

"Carmen..."

You again! Where are you? Who are you? Help me, please! What is that?

"Carmen. Wake up."

I'm trying. Keep talking. I'll find you.

"Don't leave me. Please, Carmen. Wake up."

I'm coming. I won't leave you. I'm coming.

"Carmen. It's me. Justin. Please. Open your eyes. Don't die on me, Carmen. Carmen, please."

I'm not dying. I'm coming, Justin. Wait for me because I'm coming. I can hear you. I can hear you clearer. Keep talking. The darkness is going away. Is that light? Keep talking.

"Carmen."

Justin.

"There you are, Justin Russo," Carmen smiled as she fluttered her eyes open.

Justin gasped, feeling relieved Carmen was alright. He had been worried that perhaps he, Alex, and Max were too late in rescuing her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Justin was the first to wake. He felt disoriented and sore. He turned on his right and saw Alex and Max laying near him. Their breathing seemingly low. He crawled swiftly toward them, hoping they were alright. He sighed when both Alex and Max slowly woke as soon as he reached them._

_The the three Russo's sat up, taking their time to return to reality, and trying to find energy. Once they remembered where they were, they examined one other for any severe injuries. All relieved that each was alright, or at least will be. They heard someone gasping for air, and legs flailing._

"_Carmen!" Max and Justin whispered._

"_Dean!" Alex said crawling toward him. She knelt by him, examining him, checking for any abnormalities he may have received from the fight. _

_Max stood, pulling Justin up along with him for support. They pulled their wands out but it was Alex that said the first spell. She paralyzed Jesse in place and immediately went into the next spell with the help of her brothers. Ropes appeared and tied Jesse up. They saw him clunk harshly on his side._

_Only seconds passed before Justin and Max rushed to Carmen's side. Max dragged Jesse's body away from the two, ignoring Jesse's bewildered glares. Alex stayed where she was. Huffing angrily. Justin knelt by Carmen, searching for any major damage. He began to panic when he noticed she wasn't breathing. He checked her pulse, and the panic shrank marginally, replaced with utter relief. She was still alive._

"_What do we do now?" Max asked approaching Justin._

"_We call the police," Justin stated simply. Max nodded and headed for the kitchen where the phone was. Justin scooted closer to Carmen. He laid Carmen's head gently on his lap, smoothing her hair down. She kissed the top of her head softly._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tears welled in Justin's eyes. It had been close. He almost lost her. He was almost too late. It had been very close. But things are OK now. Carmen is finally awake and things would finally be alright. Peace after the storm. Finally there will be peace.

He stared into Carmen's eyes. She will be safe. She will be loved. What ever it was that was to happen next, all that mattered was that wherever she will be, she will be safe. He was determined to make it so.

Carmen lifted a trembling hand to Justin, and laid it on his cheek. Justin held it in place, leaning into the hand. She smiled at him. He smiled at her. Both glad that either person were fine, safe, and somewhat healthy. Carmen let out a sigh and then looked around to regard her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital," Justin answered.

"Hospital?" She wondered. A flurry of faces flashed before her eyes. "Alex! Max! Dean! Jesse!" She exclaimed, trying to sit up and leave to search for them.

Justin gently pushed her back down. "They're OK. Max just had a small bump on his said. So did Alex. Dean broke his ankle, and had a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise, he's fine," He answered her unexpressed questions.

"What about you?" She asked him anxiously, surveying his appearance.

Justin smiled. "I'm fine. I was a little sore, but I'm good."

"And Jesse?" She asked registering that he conveniently forgot to mention Jesse's welfare.

Justin frowned. "He's fine. He had a concussion, a few cuts and bruises, but he'll be alright."

"Good. I'm glad everyone's OK," She said sincerely. "So what happened? The last thing I remember was someone saying something, Jesse freeze up, and fall over tied up, and three people holding something."

Justin looked away nervously, then thought better of it, and looked straight at Carmen. "I'm not sure. Neither of us are sure what happened," He lied. "We all woke up. I saw you laying there, looking as though you weren't breathing, and I panicked. Alex stayed with Dean. Max was going to call the police but they showed up when he reached the phone." Carmen scrunched her face up, trying to recall the ambulance ride. "I called my Mom and Dad. Ms. Libowics showed up soon after. Do you realize you've been asleep for three days?"

Carmen's eyes widened. "I was... asleep? For three days?" Justin nodded. "I was in the dark, cold, scared, and alone for three days?"

"What?" Justin asked now confused.

Carmen shook her head. "Never mind."

"The doctors said you were going to be alright. You had a concussion and you lost a lot of blood. When you hit the table, remember?" Carmen nodded. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"We all took turns. The first night it was me. Then Max in the morning. Alex in the afternoon. Dean the second night. Harper the next morning. Mom that afternoon. Dad that night, and me this morning."

"You guys are so sweet."

"We all care about you, Carmen. We all love you."

"You love me?" She asked surprised.

"Yes," Justin answered sincerely as he blushed.

Carmen blushed also, smiled, and said, "I love you too, Justin Russo."

Justin's heart elated. He leaned in and kissed Carmen. Carmen returned the kiss with as much warmth, kindness, and love as Justin was giving her. She hadn't felt this calm and peaceful and loved since the first night she slept in Justin's arms.

"Excuse me."

Carmen and Justin broke apart and gave their attention to the intruder. Carmen tensed as she recognized the intruder to be Ms. Libowics. She gave Justin's hand a squeeze and then whispered to him to please give him a moment alone with Ms. Libowics. Justin nodded, understanding it as the first step to healing, gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, and then left.

Ms. Libowics walked in further to the room. She stood at the foot of Carmen's bed, reviewing the young lady before her. She smiled tentatively at her. Carmen reciprocated with a small smile of her own.

"You should have called me sooner, Carmen," Ms. Libowics said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Ms. Libowics waved her hand in front of her dismissively. "What's done is done."

Carmen looked away. Tears already forming. Ms. Libowics stood, walked toward Carmen, and held her in her arms Carmen broke in her embrace. She felt ashamed under Ms. Libowics' scrutiny. She felt afraid of what was coming next. She sobbed her feelings all over Ms. Libowics' coat.

"Shh. It's alright, Carmen. I understand why you did it. I'm not angry or disappointed. I promise," Ms. Libowics attempted to soothe Carmen's shame.

Carmen pulled away from her, sniffled, and nodded. "What's going to happen to me now?"

The Social Worker sitting before her sighed, and answered, "Your Great Aunt has agreed to take you in."

"My Great Aunt? Which one?" She laughed as she remembered her enormous family.

Ms. Libowics chuckled. "Your Great Aunt Araceli."

Carmen saddened. Her Great Aunt Araceli. She lived in Spain. She'll be moving to Spain. She's going to leave everyone she loves because she was a minor. She briefly played with the idea of living on her own in New York. An emancipation. She was of age to request for an emancipation, wasn't she?

Ms. Libowics stared at the solemn exterior of Carmen Santiago. She could only guess at what she was thinking. Probably along the lines of either living with one of the friends that saved her life, the Russo's maybe, though she doubted the parents would accept that. The eldest boy was deeply infatuated with Carmen. They wouldn't want two hormonal teenagers living under the same roof. Or perhaps, living on her own. Which Carmen could possibly try to petition. But the odds of that are slim. Carmen was an exceptional citizen and an excellent student. But the judge would see she was much too young and inexperienced and will take into account the absences in school, and the abuse she endured. The odds were very slim.

She decided to put Carmen's worries to rest. "Your Great Aunt Araceli lives in―"

"Spain. I know," Carmen interrupted.

Ms. Libowics smiled at her. "No, Carmen. She recently moved to Bethany Beach, Delaware."

"What?" Carmen asked.

Ms. Libowics nodded. "She's decided to retire to Bethany Beach, Delaware. When I found out what was going on from my secretary, whom by the way, heard the gist of what was going on, while she was waiting for your response over the phone, I took the next flight to New York, immediately. The police and your friends filled me in on everything. Your brother will be going to prison for attempted murder. Since he was your legal guardian and since he failed to be a good one, I had to find you a replacement, should you decide to accept the choices I present to you, that is."

"You mean I get to choose?" She asked.

"I figured it was only fair that I give you a choice. Considering how much you've endured," She smiled.

"So my choices are mi Tia Abuela Araceli or Foster Care?"

"Pretty much. I'm sorry it's not a wider range of options."

"What about living with the Moriarty's?" Carmen suggested.

"The Moriarty's?"

"Yes. Dean Moriarty was my best friend when I was a little girl. He was my neighbor."

"I'll look into it. But the odds for that are just as slim as your odds for emancipation," Ms. Libowics confessed.

"I was eligible for emancipation?"

"You could petition for an emancipation. However, few are ever granted with one," Ms. Libowics answered honestly.

"Hmm..." Carmen said rethinking her choices.

She would have liked to live on her own. But Ms. Libowics was right and it could take a while for her to be granted that luxury. She doesn't want to live in Foster Care and she thought that living with Dean would be nice, but it wouldn't be the same. A new kind of can of worms could open if she stayed at the Moriarty home and she really didn't want to have to deal with that. She sighed. Bethany Beach, Delaware was her best bet. Here we go again.

"Alright. I've made my choice," She said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She set the last box of her belongings near her bed in her new room. She opened it and began putting them away. Organizing her figurines on the shelf by her bed. She smiled sadly at the thought of what the figurines used to represent. Her brother the way she knew him. The brother she loved when she was a child. That will be the way she will remember Jesse. As the loving older brother that surprised her with many gifts. The brother that protected her. The brother that loved her. The brother she loved dearly.

She finally finished with her room. She broke the box apart and folded it. She set it by the door, then turned to survey her room. She breathed in the air of the room. It smelled of lavender and vanilla and of all the assortment of bouquets of flowers surrounding the room that her Tia Abuela left for her.

She smiled. Her Tia Abuela was so sweet. She could tell she wanted Carmen to be comfortable, to feel safe and wanted and loved. It was in that moment that Carmen realized she made the right choice. It was a difficult decision to make, but she knew in the deepest recesses of her heart that she wasn't ready to live on her own, and she wouldn't want to be a burden to anyone other than her family. She was very fortunate that the family that have accepted her was her Tia Cheli. The crazy, out going, brutally honest, fun loving, and unorthodox Tia Cheli. She was very lucky.

"Carmen? Tienes hambre?" Called a husky female voice.

"No. Estoy bien," She answered.

"Quieres algo de tomar?" The voice tried again.

"No, gracias, Tia Cheli!" Carmen replied with a smile.

Her Tia Cheli was always trying to feed her. The first day her Aunt saw her she had screamed with joy, saying the usual things that every relative says: 'Look how much you've grown!', 'Oh! You're so beautiful!', 'How are you? Do you have a boyfriend? Tell me all about him!', and last but certainly not least: 'Oh my! Look at you! You're so thin! We'll have to fix that.' Carmen chuckled to herself. Her crazy Aunt Cheli.

A tall, slim woman with sandy brown hair, wearing a big smile on her face, and kind hazel-gray eyes, came into the room. She wore khaki overalls and a black shirt. Her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun. She stared at her petite grand niece. She placed her hands on her hips exasperatedly.

"You're not hungry. You're not thirsty. I can see you're done putting the finishing touches in your room as well as the duplex, which you've been working on for about three days now. Why don't you take a break and go out? Have some fun?" Cheli suggested.

Carmen smiled, "I'm not done. I still have to put my clothes away... properly." She looked at the pile of clothes on her bed, all sorted out, ready to be put away.

"Oh pooh! You can do that later, Carmencita. You've been working nonstop since we've moved in. Seriously. Go out and have some fun," Cheli insisted.

"Deberas, Tia Cheli. Estoy bien. And I'm not really ready to go out and have fun," Carmen also insisted.

Cheli crossed her arms in front of her. Eyebrows raised, she turned her head toward the entrance of Carmen's room, but maintaining her eyes on Carmen. She smiled and called out, "She won't budge! A little help here?"

Carmen smiled unsure, and tilted her head to the side, staring at her Aunt and at the door. "Who are you―" She began but then gasped and ran to the person who just entered excitedly. "Justin!" She yelled ramming herself on him.

Justin spread out his arms to receive Carmen. They hugged and held each other tightly. Carmen was about ready to cry with joy. Three days. She was three days apart from Justin Russo and she missed him terribly. As did Justin. He missed seeing Carmen's smile. He missed losing himself in her eyes. He missed holding her in his arms. Keeping in touch through phone calls, or though e-mails simply wasn't enough for him in those three days of separation. He needed his fix of Carmen.

"What are you―" But then she saw Dean standing behind Justin, smiling that signature crooked smile of his. She pulled away from Justin and ran towards Dean to give him a hug. Dean received Carmen in his arms and twirled her in the air as he always did, causing Carmen to giggle ecstatically.

"We thought you could use a break," He answered Carmen's question then put her gently down.

"We?" Carmen asked.

"Yes. Me and Max and Harper and Justin and Dean," answered Alex as she too came into view with a smile of her own. Max and Harper followed Alex's lead and also came into view. Both grinning at Carmen.

Carmen smiled widely. She was so glad she chose to live with her Great Aunt Araceli. And she was more than ecstatic her Great Aunt Araceli chose to move to New York so that Carmen could graduate from Tribeca prep.

After meeting the Russo's, Harper, and feeling reunited with Dean, who Cheli remembered when she visited Carmen's family in California, and after seeing the love the six teenagers showed for one another, Cheli decided it wouldn't be fair for her to take Carmen away from so much love. Especially with everything Carmen had endured.

Carmen smiled at everyone, tears in her eyes. She felt so happy. She _was _very happy. She definitely made the right choice.

**A/N: OK. Well, there you have it! The last chapter. ='( I tried to leave an opening for a possible sequel. Not sure if I did a good job in that, but I at least tried, right? **

**Acknowledgement: I'd like to quickly give thanks to the people who have supported me in writing _Someone To Save Me._ Gracie05girl, my very first reviewer. I am very thankful for your reviews. And jarrett17566. Another faithful reviewer as well as a great friend. I appreciate your feedback and your Grammar Nazi ways. And lastly, I'd like to thank my friends: Sarah and Amee; who are always there for me and are behind me with every and any crazy thing I do. And my family: my mother; who is like my best friend, my sister Troublez; who's nickname says it all and who makes life interesting, and my youngest brother Tito (another nickname) who was the first to encourage me to sign up and post my stories in the first place. Without all of you great people behind me, I would probably not write at all. Thank you all!! **


	13. PICTURES! :D

**NOTICE!**

**I thought I should let y'all know that I have posted pictures of the main characters on my Profile. **

**They might be a little difficult to reach or maybe even see as they are located on a website where **

**you can browse through, etc. Especially for Carmen. **

**I will say this though:**

**I wasn't really able to find the right visual of Carmen that I'd personally love... **

**so I picked one that looks a little younger than I had wanted/intended to.**

**But, what made me pick her were her eyes. **

**They were exactly as I'd picture Carmen's eyes would be. **

**She also had really great hair. LOL**

**So, please humor me and just go by her eyes more than her actual appearance. **

**Same applies for Araceli.**

**However, if you feel you know of a better visual of Carmen... I'd like to see it.**

**Don't be afraid to PM and let me know that there is a better picture out there.**

**Or if you'd like to rib me for my poor choices. *shrugs* Y'all are the readers. I'm interested to know what **

**y'all thought my characters should really look like. :)**

**I didn't want to use an actress or anything like that. I prefer using visuals of people that others don't really know.**

**I felt using a celebrity would take away from my characters rather than bringing them to life.**

**Not that I have anything against those few Author's that do use actors/actresses as a visual for their characters.**

**Especially since some actually apply very well. **

**I just didn't think or rather, couldn't, think of any actress that would best represent any of my **

**characters. **

**But like I said earlier. If you can think of someone better or can find someone better, I'd like to see it.**

**Otherwise, you can go to my profile and check out the pictures I have. :)**

**Sincerely thankful and grateful to all that have taken the time to read my fic, **

**Elm Treigh**

**:D**


End file.
